The Black Wolf
by kinginthenorth23
Summary: James Stark is the eldest son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark. This is the story of AGOT through his eyes. Its AU. my first fanfic. some events based on books and show. Everyone/OC.
1. Homecoming

**AN: GRRM owns all. I hope to try and walk in his huge footsteps.**

James Stark was the first son of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark, James is twenty a tall, slender, muscled man, with Stark features, he is tall with grey eyes, long thick black hair that covered his ears, broad shoulders, a muscled chest and strong arms from practice with a sword. He has often been called "Brandon Stark reborn!" as his father so eloquently put it. Everyone in Winterfell had always told James how much he reminded and looked like late Uncle Brandon, a man James would admire until his final breath. He did admit that he put his uncle up on a pedestal aspiring to be like the man he only heard stories about and had memories about. Brandon was a strong and handsome man, his father and Uncle Benjen would tell them, "men wanted him to lead them and women wanted to bed him", his uncle and father would say with a laugh, and then get very serious, "…until the mad king killed him."

James was proficient with a sword and bow ever since he could walk, and had always been humble about his skills as a warrior, often times believing he wasn't as good as people told him he was, and always played it down. Always striding to be like his uncle Brandon, how he was in more ways than one; James had many weaknesses…. one of them being women. The lady's would always smile at him and blush when he would just talk to them, often not bedding many woman, fathers hated him, and warned his daughters about him. He was arrogant when it came to this, and at times James was often at the end of a lecture by his father, Lord Eddard, about his womanizing, reminding him that he swore a vow.

He kept a good relationship with his siblings, and his parents. Theon Greyjoy was a different matter. All though James felt bad for him for being a hostage, he found him to arrogant. Him and his bastard brother Jon Snow felt the same way. However they had alway's resented him for taking the black, and it made him think he was an outsider because he did, it also made him overly sensitive when they'd bring it up. James never considered himself a natural leader, and often chose to follow, he didn't stay true to his vows. He'd always go with tavern wenches down at Mole Town, and the Lord Commander Jeor Mormont scolded him for it; James would never listen. James always got in trouble and most of the other black brother's resented him for being the son of Eddard Stark; thinking he got special treatment. Often times he'd take trips to Winterfell for weeks at a time, and they took notice, they hated him for it. His uncle Benjen, the First Ranger, loved James as a nephew, but told him that his arrogance towards the other brothers had been to his undoing. James was a good ranger because he practiced at it, and his Uncle taught him how to track wildling's. James did not have many friends outside of his family.

_Winter is Coming_….the words rang in his mind as James was riding down south from the Wall, clad in the Night's Watch black, he was journeying down to Winterfell to see his family, taking in the view whilst on his horse, a mare in black he had befriended in Winterfell, aptly named Lyanna. He had remembered being jeered by his younger brother's Robb and Jon at choosing a female horse and naming her after their aunt, but James did not care, he loved his deceased aunt, knowing her for only the first three years of his life, but it had seemed like a lifetime for James. He often passed time thinking about memories of his family, he remembered listening to his mother's stories or his father's many lectures all ending with "Winter is coming", but the ones that stuck with him were ones with his siblings, whether it was teaching Robb and Jon the ways of the sword, horse riding with Arya, even telling stories about knights and princesses to Sansa, down to watching Bran climb and playing with young Rickon, James remembered them all. However one specifically always stuck to his mind…

James was seven and ten sitting outside Robb's room hearing Old Nan telling them stories, believing he was too old for such things, he chose not to attend, and his siblings knew this, but this night he decided to sit outside Robb's room and listen. "And so during the Long Night, the Others emerged from the Lands of Always Winter wielding swords of ice and riding their spiders as big as hounds, destroying whole villages and ravaging lands, covering all they crossed in darkness." James peeked into the door that was left slightly a jared seeing Robb and Jon sitting on the bed cross legged, Robb with little Bran on his lap, and Jon with Arya's head resting on his shoulder. Sansa had been sitting in a chair next to them with a stern look on her face, listening to Old Nan's story, Theon never joined them, and their parents were busy with baby Rickon.

"The Children of the Forest and the First Men fought valiantly against the Others but were driven back." That's when James noticed Bran grabbing on to Robb's shirt and he let out a small yelp….

"The baby is scared!", Sansa said half worried about her younger brother. "Stop the story!" she demanded.

"No!" yelled Arya "But we are getting to the good part, Sansa don't ruin it." "Bran isn't scared right? He is strong like a Knight." exclaimed Jon. "Yes I'am." said Bran.

"Alright little lords….where was I?" said Old Nan. "And the First men fought valiantly!" said Bran. "Ah yes…" said Old Nan. "So The Children of the Forest and First Men fought valiantly but were pushed back, it wasn't until they found out their weakness…"

"Dragonglass!" said Robb. "Yes little lord, dragonglass, and so they were led by Brandon the Builder, the first Stark, and the great hero…." "Azor Ahai!" exclaimed Jon.

"Azor Azhai, with his sword of fire, Lightbringer, driving the Others back, and eventually defeating them. So Brandon the Builder than raised the Wall with ice and magic to make sure the North would never be invaded again." said Old Nan, knitting in her chair, the sticks clacking with each stitch, "Now this is the point where the little lordlings go to bed."

"BUT OLD NAN!" all the children said at once…."Please just one more story!" said Arya, "Just one."

"No , No, No that is enough for one night now off to bed all of you." James quickly hid himself as Old Nan stepped out of the room and made her way down the hall when James heard Arya say,

"We don't need her, we can tell our own stories."

"Yeah, or maybe we can get James to tell us a story of Aunt Lyanna or Uncle Brandon." said Jon.

All the siblings nodded in agreement.

"Do you know where he is?" said Sansa

"He should be in his room…probably reading." said Robb

" let's go find him!" said Bran

They began to scurry off the bed when James soon darted for his room. He quickly got to his room, closed the door, and set himself down on his chair and grabbed whatever book he could find…_The History of the Night's Watch….yes this will do. _He was pretending to read, when he heard a knock on his door. He set the book down and walked to his door and opened it to find his younger siblings all standing there with smiles on their faces. "Ahh, if it isn't my brothers and sisters, what brings you here so late at night, shouldn't you be in bed?" James said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, James." said Sansa, and continued "But, I….well…all of us were wondering if…"

"Tell us a story about Aunt Lyanna!" yelled Arya

"Arya!" said Sansa, "It is not lady like to yell."

"I don't care if it's not lady like Sansa, you were taking too long." said Arya as she then proceeded to stick her tongue out at Sansa.

James let out a laugh and smiled at his siblings.

"Please…." said Bran and soon all the others joined in…"PLEASE!" they asked in a begging tone.

"It's five against one how can I say no?" James said with a smile as they all scurried into his room and sat on his bed. James sat at the head of his bed looking at his five siblings. "Ok so what story do you want to hear?"

"Tell us a story about you and Aunt Lyanna, since you told us one about Uncle Brandon last time." asked Arya….James still had memories of his aunt even though he was only three when she died. He was the only one of them who ever knew her, so they all asked them about her and Brandon all the time.

"So…I remember Aunt Lyanna as being a very beautiful women, who was headstrong, willful, just like you little Arya." James said as he saw a smile creep on Arya's face…_She looks so much like her, as does Jon…_

"I remember one memory of Aunt Lyanna to this day…" He looked on as all his siblings were now staring at him intently. "And…." they all said. "

"And I remember the last time I was with her before she was captured by Rhaegar Targaryen; Old Nan was in my room about to tell me a story, before bed when I started wailing about not wanting to sleep, when Aunt Lyanna came into my room, she could hear my crying from the hall."

"'James now it is time for you to go to bed'," she said when she walked in, "All the greatest knights need their sleep", "Including Brandon the Builder?' I said, she let out a laugh, 'Even Brandon the Builder', Gods was she pretty, 'Can you tell me a story Aunt Wyanna?"

All of my siblings began to laugh, including Sansa a bit and Jon said "You couldn't pronounce Lyanna?"

"Hey I was three." James told him.

"Anyway…she said 'Ok I'll tell you a story, then right to bed', Old Nan left the room and then she sat me on her lap in my rocking chair as she told me a story about her, Brandon, father and Benjen as kids riding in the wolfswood outside Winterfell and how Brandon fought off a wolf that had attacked them, she also told me the story of Brandon the Builder."

"Your favorite!" said Bran

James let out a laugh, "Yes my favorite." as he played with Bran's hair and the boy let out a chuckle.

"Then what happened?" asked Robb.

"I fell asleep in her lap, and woke up in my bed the next morning to find a blue rose on the rocking chair; that rocking chair." James pointed to the rocking chair next to his bed. "So she gave you the blue rose you always have on you?" asked Sansa. "Yes, that's the one I keep in my pocket every day, it was her favorite flower." James grabbed the now flat rose from his bed side table and showed them, all looking at it in awe. "I remember crying about her leaving and then a year later when father told me about how she was away….forever." James began to feel tears well up in his eyes. "To this day I miss Aunt Lyanna, more than you will ever now." Now he began to feel tears trickle down his cheeks, and he put his head in his hands, so as his siblings couldn't see him. He looked up to find Arya beginning to cry too…_but she never cries. _Then she threw her arms around James neck and hugged him. Soon the rest of them followed suit, and it was one big hug. After a while they all began to laugh.

"It's ok James, we love you." Arya said into his ear still hugging him. In silence they all were in each other's embrace as he looked up from Arya's shoulder to find his father looking at them from the doorway with a smile on his face, and James knew he had been there the whole time.

Days later James was riding when he saw Winterfell come into view. The towering fortress of House Stark for thousands of years. "Home." he said as he approached the city gates and they opened.

-x-

_Home…after twenty years Winterfell is a mystery to me still_. The towering fortress of House Stark loomed over James as he rode in through the gate taking in the smell, that he had longed for. It had been his home for the first seventeen years of his life, so many memories of this place… before he decided to take the black. He rode over to the stables and greeted the young stableboy, "Lord Stark" he said, bending his head a little, James handed Lyanna over to him and began to walk towards the courtyard where he knew his family would be. Taking in the view and breathing the fresh air, a fresh blanket of snow covering the great hall, the great keep as majestic as ever, even the first keep was a sight to see. He hadn't sent word that he was visiting, _surely it would be a surprise to all of them_ he thought when he heard a familiar voice.

"James?" a voice yelled and James turned around to find Jory Cassel, Winterfell's captain of the guard standing right in front of him, with his long brown hair falling to his shoulders, his brown tunic, worn by men of the north. Jory patted James on the shoulder and asked him if all was well, Jory was like a mentor to James growing up and respected the man, like all the Stark kids did. After a bit James eventually asked a question that had been at the back of his throat, "Sorry Jory, I must ask where….."

"Where Ros is?" He said with a smile.

"That happened once Jory, and it was on my fourteenth name day if you recall."

_James had lost his virginity to the "whore ros" as she was known as in Winterfell on his fourteenth name day. Theon said he had a surprise for him in his room. As he walked in he found her naked as her name day on his bed calling him over. She looked beautiful to him, her perfect breasts and red hair. James undressed and laid beside her and she began to kiss him his hands groping her breasts, his heart racing, and blood flowing to…other parts. He took a breast in her mouth and she let out a low moan. All she did was smile and told him not to worry everything would be alright, she began to stroke him. Not knowing to do next, instinctively he got on top of her, fumbling his way to get inside her, she helped him out and he felt him inside her, and began to thrust. Needless to say he didn't last long, maybe six strokes before he spent himself inside her. She took the most care with him. All she did was laugh and say, "Looks like the young wolf has no bite, but at least you last longer than Greyjoy." She taught him a few tricks afterwards on how to please a women, she even spent the night in his bed. When his father caught wind of what happened he was furious at Theon, the talk he gave James ended with, "And we must not tell your mother, she'll kill Theon if she found out." "Not to mention it'd be awkward" said Theon, then they both laughed until Lord Eddard had shot them his famous stare. It was the only time James laughed with Theon. "Never again" he said to James with a sincere face. And ever since than he spent a night with Ros once a week, until he was seventeen and left for the Night's Watch, but nobody knew that._

"Aye, you smiled for a week after that_."_

_"_Indeed I did, Robb and Jon didn't know why I was so happy, anyway Jory so where is my family?"

"Aye, yes" Jory said with a laugh. "I'd reckon thats why you are here, well your mother, father and brothers are all in the practice yard watching Bran practicing with a bow, a sight to see I'm sure, not sure where the girls are." James laughed and said "Yes my ten year old brother shooting a bow, should surely be fun to watch."

They parted and James made his way to the courtyard and instantly heard arrows whizzing through the air. Seeing the arrows miss their target and he saw Bran more frustrated than ever, the little lord of Winterfell, seemed to be having trouble. Jon was standing beside him trying to give him pointers, the bastard of Winterfell looking slender and tall for a boy of seventeen with his gray and black tunic he was so fond of, with his long tangled black hair…_Lyanna_.

_James remembered when his father came home with Jon, he was in the nursery with his mother watching as baby Robb slept. "Look James, you have a brother." she would say when he would just watch Robb sleep in her arms. That's when his father entered the room with another boy in his hand who he presented to them both. James was happy to have another brother, but his father told him to leave the room. James was escorted out when he saw tears beginning to well up in his mothers eyes. Then he heard the arguing. "He is just a bastard, I don't want him growing up around Robb and James will be confused, he is only four! too young to understand." his mother shouted. His father with his calm demeanor explained, "Jon is my blood and I made a promise, he will be living with us and that is that." _I_t wasn't until years later he found out exactly what 'bastard', meant. It did not mean a difference to him, Jon was as much a brother to him as Robb. Being a bastard didn't change that and it wasn't his fault._

Robb was standing next to him, arms crossed at his chest, looking like a future leader of men his red hair kept short, wearing a brown tunic of the men of the north…._the future Lord of Winterfell, yet so Tully…_James knew what he'd given up taking the black. Little Rickon was sitting on a perch watching, while both his parents stood above on a balcony watching over them.

"And which one of you was a master archer at ten?" he heard his father say, "Keep practicing Bran."

"James was!" replied Robb all looking up at his father. "James who?" James shouted as he walked towards the siblings. They all ran over to him and they all said their hello's happy to see their brother. Robb and Jon most delighted to see him as they smacked his back and he just returned the favor to both. Rickon threw himself from his perch to jump on James, he caught him in mid-air and threw him up on his shoulders, as he laughed. Bran looked down at his feet while saying hello, clearly frustrated that he couldn't hit the target. James put Rickon down and squat down to Bran's eye level, telling him he would help him out, Bran smiled and they all walked over to the practice yard. He looked up to find his mother and father smiling down begging for him to come up to the balcony to say hello, but James told them he'd be right up after he taught Bran to hit the target, they nodded and he began to show Bran how to shoot a bow.

"Relax, and keep your bow arm steady, try to exhale before you shoot." James said with two hands on Bran's shoulders. "No go ahead hit the bullseye."

Then Bran released a shot that sailed over the target and the wall. Nobody could hold in their laughter. Bran than sighed and asked why he couldn't be as good as him. James told him to keep practicing, and that he wasn't perfect at age ten. Bran just smiled and gave him a nod determined to hit the target. Than he turned his attention to Robb. "So tell me Robb, how goes things?"

"Oh, good you know, being the favorite child now that you're at the wall." he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey you were the favorite even before I left for the wall." James said with a laugh. Then Robb gave him a serious look. "We miss you around here James it isn't the same as it used to be, we all miss your guidance and the fun we'd have, Theon kind've fits the void, but it isn't the same. Do you remember when me, you, and Jon stuffed a dead rabbit under Sansa's pillow?" "Aye, you could hear her scream in the crypts and fathers lecture was even worse." said James with a laugh. "Winter is coming!" they both said at the same time sharing a laugh with his younger brother. James was remembering that day when Robb snapped him out of it with the next question, he knew was coming. "Why did you have to fill Uncle Benjen's shoes, why did you join the watch?"

James gave his younger brother a solemn look of guilt mixed with sadness, shaking his head. "One day, Robb you'll understand why I did what I did in joining the Night's watch,"

As he made his way upstairs to his parents. He greeted Theon with a firm handshake as his fathers ward was not happy to see him, two years older than James. His father hugged him and shook his hand with a smile, while his mom embraced him for what seemed like an eternity asking him why he always had to wear black. "Looking good father, the grey in your beard makes you look older and more distinguished." he said with a laugh. "And mother, looking more beautiful than ever." She just gave him a smile and said,

"Can't you wear your grey tunics you'd wear as a boy, they bring out your eyes." she said putting some of his tangled black hair behind his ear. They talked while watching Bran knock his arrow for his next shot when an arrow rang out and hit the target square in the middle. Everyone at once turned around while James looked below to find Arya had shot the arrow, Bran ran after her in a furry, they all just laughed.

"Where is Sansa, I want to say hello." James asked his mother, she was about to answer when Rodrik Cassel, appeared behind them and told them about the Night's Watch deserter some northmen had just captured outside Winterfell. His mother protested about what Ned was about to do when Rodrik reminded them that "Law is law" and Ned told them he swore an oath.

"Theon gather Robb and Jon, James you're coming too perhaps you know the lad, oh and tell Bran he is coming too." Ned said as he looked at Catelyn who gave him a stare that spoke for her.

"Bran is only ten and is too young to see such things."

"He won't be a boy forever." said Ned as we made our way to the execution.

-x-

James has heard his father speak those words many times as a boy, when he would witness his father's executions, he did not enjoy taking a man's life but he did his duty. James stood next to his father with Robb next to him, Bran with Jon as they watched the events unfold. There was a chill in the air that morning as the northmen dragged the man to the ironwood stump in the center of the square, forcing his head down. James knew the man as Will, a true ranger, he spoke directly to him before he died telling him he saw the Others, and to tell his family he wasn't crazy. That's when he saw his father unsheathe, 'Ice' the valyrian great sword of House Stark passed down through the generations. It was as tall as James when he was fourteen and was as wide as a man's hand, it was dark and forged with magic. That's when he heard the words. "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by the word of Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, I do sentence you to die." His father with 'Ice', in hand took his head off with one clean stroke. _The man who passes the sentence, should swing the sword. _Bran took it better than James expected…._tough lad, too young to see such things._ But that was life and James knew as his father told him one thousand times before, 'Winter is coming'.

They were on their way back from the execution the party stopped to find a dead stag in the middle of the road with its guts ripped open, a trail of blood leading into the woods. They all dismounted and followed the trail to find a dead direwolf with an antler stuck in its throat. "Tough old beast." Ned said as he removed the antler. All were astonished as to how there were direwolves south of the wall when suddenly they found a litter of pups still trying to feed from their now dead mother.

"There aren't any direwolves south of the wall." said Theon.

"Well there are now." said James kneeling beside his father gathering up the dire wolf pups handing them out to his brothers to hold.

"An omen", said Jory, "Best be quick and kill them, they won't survive without their mother." Lord Eddard nodded in agreement "Aye, hand them over" Theon said with his dagger out, ready to end the pups misery. When Bran and Robb protested saying not to kill them it wasn't until Jon Snow spoke up saying, "My lord their are five pups, thats enough for each of your children, the dire wolf is the sigil of your house, they were meant to have them." His father gave him a solemn looking knowing the boy was making sense. "You are to feed them yourselves, you are to bathe them yourselves, you are to care for them yourselves, and if they die, bury them yourselves." He said walking off. A few moments later James found Bran looking up at him with a disappointed stare. "But there is only five!, that means James won't get one." he said.

"It's quite alright Bran I don't need a direwolf…I don't have the first clue at how to take care of them."

"How hard could it be?" said Bran, "All you do is feed them meat, right?"

"I think they are too young for meat, but milk should do." Robb said as if he had a dire wolf for a pet before.

It was then that they found another pup outcasted, his fur as white as snow, with red eyes that could stare into your soul. "The runt of the litter!" exclaimed Theon with a half smile on his face

"That one is your's Snow."

"Ah, shut up Theon," James said,

"Fuck you, James," he responded

That's when Jon, with pup in hand, began to hand him over to James, when he just shook his head with a smile and said, "No, that one is yours Snow."

-x-

They returned to Winterfell as James went to find Sansa and Arya, knowing he had not been able to say hello earlier. He soon found them doing needlework with Septa Mordane, Sansa was looking more beautiful than ever, tall with her auburn hair down to her back, wearing a blue wool dress that complimented those big blue eyes that could pierce you in an instant, little Arya struggling next to her, hair in a two braids on each side…_she hates life right now. _Sansa's best friend Jeyne Poole was there with her, she blushed and became very shy when she saw James. _She's had a crush on me for the longest time. _Sansa told him a long time ago, but James always knew. He would just at times call Jeyne pretty or compliment her dress was, even flashing one of his smiles would do the trick she would just blush and say 'thank you', often having trouble getting the word's out.

One day James hugged her and she had almost fainted. Because Sansa would tell him how whenever he did she wouldn't stop talking about it for the rest of the day. Than Septa Mordane asked who was there and saw James. "James?, James Stark?" she said "Gods, what a beautiful surprise." Sansa and Arya instantly turned around with smiles on their faces, got up quick as light and ran over both embracing him in a big hug. Sansa looked up at him with those big blue eyes while Arya just wrapped her arms around his waist. It reminded him of when they were children and Sansa would sneak into his room at night after a nightmare, asking to sleep in his bed. _And now she is all grown up at thirteen and Arya at eleven._

"James, we didn't know you were in Winterfell!" they both said at the same time astonished. They retracted and James flashed a smile at Jeyne who was sitting down, shy as ever. "What I don't get a hug from Jeyne?" he said winking at Sansa, who smiled back at him. Jeyne just walked over slowly, like a turtle and embraced him. Jeyne pulled off, her face crimson and she and Sansa walked back, being gitty as ever. James sat down with them just watching their needlework, Sansa was quite good while Arya…was not.

"Good job." said James half teasing her. Looking at the mess she made. "Shut up." she quickly said all he did was ruffle her hair as Jon would and she smiled. "I'm getting you out of here." James than told Septa Mordane that Lady Catelyn was looking for Arya, and she bought it. They ran out to the courtyard.

"Thanks," she said looking up at James with those features that reminded him of Lyanna.

"No problem, now I'm headed off to the godswood, off with you." he said with a smile and watched her run away.

_'ll never be a stranger here, this is home…_as he walked towards the weirwood tree, the trees looming around him like tall figures casing their shadows down upon him. Not surprisingly he found the Lord of Winterfell sitting underneath the heart tree cleaning Ice with his cloth, deep in his thoughts. As a child James knew not to bother his father after an execution, but today, at twenty years old he did not care. He also needed some time to think on his own. As he got closer to the heart tree his father looked up and saw him, only smiled as he than continued to clean Ice. James took a seat next to him and stared into the black pool that was before him, as a child he would come here to collect his thoughts and look at his reflection in the pool, imaging himself as Brandon. Than his father broke the silence. "What are the children doing?"

"Oh they're in Robb's room with the direwolf pups deciding on names. Robb named his Greywind, Jon named his Ghost, pretty clever if you ask me. Sansa called hers Lady, which is original. Arya chose Nymeria, named after the Dornish warrior queen. Bran called his Summer and Rickon, Shaggydog."

"Good names." said Ned, continuing his ritual of cleaning the great sword. Than more silence followed.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" he asked, at first James didn't know what he was talking about but then he realized.

"The Others haven't been seen for thousands of years, some say they never existed, but I knew that man father, his blood ran black, blacker than mine, he wasn't known to lie." Ned just gave him a nod and continued to clean Ice when he said…"Winter is truly coming." After a few moments of silence James japed,

"I didn't desert, Commander Mormont should know I'm here, I hope Uncle Benjen told him." His father gave him a look and said, "Don't joke about that boy, I wouldn't know what to do if that ever happened, gods forbid."

"You come here to often, James." Ned said, "You're going to get in trouble, again. Don't think Benjen doesn't tell me,"

"Ah, fuck the Watch," James said but Ned gave him a hard look, "You said the words, and made your choice. Now you have to live with them,"

"No winter is coming?" said James, and than finally he got his father to laugh, a first time in the godswood.

They sat there in continued silence when Ned broke it, "You are usually this quiet for so long when something is bothering you, out with it son." _He knows me so well. _"Well father, yes I do have something on my mind, I'm a man now as you know, have been for quite sometime and I want to know something and what better time than in the Godswood."

"Off to re-join the Night's Watch? You used these same words when starting up that conversation." his father said cooly, still slowly cleaning Ice. James than summoned the courage and began to speak.

"Father, all my life I've heard of your deeds during Robert's Rebellion, many men talk about it, and I often find myself thinking that these men know my father better than I do, so what happened at the Tower of Joy?" His father stopped cleaning Ice and than looked at him. The expression of pain in his face. James always had wanted to know how his beloved Aunt had come to pass. But his father's expression told him.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes father you promised me when I became a man and knew the reality of the world I could hear this story, now tell me what happened there?" _what happened to Lyanna…_And then he began,

It was an enigma to James hearing him tell this story as if it had happened yesterday. "And so I rode out to the Tower of Joy with seven companions, including myself, to find three members of Aerys kingsguard guarding that tower. Ser Arthur Dayne, sword of the morning, Ser Oswell Whent, and Ser Gerold Hightower, all three fine knights. I demanded they hand over Lyanna alive and no blood need be spilt, but they stood their ground and told me they don't bend to nobody. And that's when it began." He described how he slew Ser Arthur Dayne and in the process killed the two other kings guard. "In the end only me and Howland Reed stood standing, I rushed up the tower as fast as I could to save her but it was too late. I found her in a pool of blood already dying, than she made me swear a promise, and her last words were 'Promise me Ned' I held her hand as she passed. And that's what happened at the Tower of Joy."

James was silent after that. He looked into his fathers eyes and admired the man, not thinking how he would react to a dying Sansa or Arya, pulling out the blue flower from his pocket and stared. _Seven hells…_Than after a few moments James had to ask,

"And what promise was that?"

It looked like he was about to answer when,

Than he heard leaves crunching when he looked up to find his mother walking towards them with a solemn look on her face. _Gods this can't be good…_that's when he noticed the raven's scroll in her hand. "Fancy too find you two here" she said breaking the silence between his father and him, immediately noticing something was wrong. "What's wrong? James? Ned? everything alright?" James was the first to speak. "Yes mother, everything is quite alright, what news?" as he pointed to the scroll she was clutching in her hands. "Aye yes." She told them how she will always feel like a stranger here, but his father said how she had six northern children, then she spoke about what bothered her. " A raven came from King's Landing today." James looked up and saw her smile turn to frown and knew it wasn't good. "Should I leave father?" he asked, but his father urged him to stay.

"Aye, and what does it say?" his father said when his mother told him that Jon Arryn, his father and Robert Baratheon's foster father had died of a fever. Ned looked down into the black pool as if that was the last thing he had wanted to hear, than the final piece of news."There is even more news Ned, the King is riding to Winterfell." That's when James knew this wasn't some royal family vacation to see the north, the King was going to ask his father something. That something he couldn't refuse. "And there is only one reason why he is riding so far up north." James said looking at his father to gauge his reaction.

"Aye, looks like I'm to be the new hand of the king."

**AN: This chapter is like the red haired step child. I'm not proud of it but I had to get it out of the way. Others will be better.**


	2. Ghosts from the Past

**AN: I don't own nothing…etc…etc…etc.**

James returned to the Winterfell three weeks later, returning to the Wall in the meantime to wait out until the arrival of the royal family. The kids were overjoyed in hearing the news of the King Robert Baratheon coming to Winterfell with his family, they'd only heard about the man through stories. Him and Ned fighting off the Targaryens for his one true love, everything Sansa loved and more. She was especially excited out of everyone else at the prospect of meeting the young prince Joffrey. However, James understood the true nature of the King's visit, to ask his father to be hand of the king, and it was something he wasn't reluctant to say yes too. _He'd have to leave Winterfell and his family, with only Sansa, Arya and Bran joining him down at the rat's nest they call a capital…King's Landing_. He secretly hoped his father would just say no, but he knew in his mind he would say yes.

_He is above this petty game these people play at the capital, scheming, ass kissing, betrayal. A man of honor does not belong there. _Thought James as he and Jon were standing side by side in the courtyard, one wearing a grey and black tunic, the other Night's Watch black. They were watching Bran climbing the walls.

"He looks so small from down here, you can hardly see him." said Jon with a sense of concern in his voice, putting a hand over his eyes to see. "Hopefully he won't fall."

"Not to worry, we've seen him climb thousands of times, he is sure footed." Thats when Bran slipped for a second but regained his footing. James heart leaped out of his chest, and by the look of it, Jon's too. But he only looked down at them and smiled, continuing to climb.

"If your lady mother had seen that she would've died." Jon japed, when they heard a voice from behind.

"If she would've seen what?"

Like a ghost they both turned around to find Lady Catelyn herself, staring at both of them. Jon as always never met her eyes.

"Seen what"? she repeated looking for one of them to answer. When serious; his mother was an intimidating sight for sure. Her auburn hair worn down with those Tully eyes, she could get the truth out of anyone. Than Jon spoke,

"My lady, me and James were watching Bran climb that tower, he slipped for a second but kept his footing. That's all." James was standing there noticing his younger brother's scared demeanor.

"I…didn't ask you." she said cold as ice.

"And its Lord James and Lord Bran to you." putting the emphasis on you. _Ice cold…that stare is ice cold. _

After a few moments of silence James decided to break the silence.

"No brother, it's quite alright you don't need to call me Lord."

That's when he got two stare's at once. Jon giving him this look of shock, and Catelyn anger. He had called him brother on purpose, it irked his lady mother, but he did it because he never approved of how she treated Jon Snow.

"Well James, you tell your brother to get down immediately and you two need to shave and get a haircut, you need to look presentable to the royal family. And Jon…" she said as the boy looked up to finally meet her ice cold gaze.

"You are welcome to join the feast at your lord father's request, but I feel it would be inappropriate to have a bastard seated amongst the royal family, I'm sure you'll understand."

"Yes, my lady." he said still looking at his feet.

"Good." was all she said and just walked off.

When she was well out of ear distance, James began to speak.

"I'm sorry she still treats you like that, after all these years you'd think she'd treat you as one of her own. Even though you are a constant reminder of my father's infidelity, she should realize it isn't your fault, you didn't ask for this." Than Jon met him with that stare that reminded him of his father.

"It's quite alright James, I understand why she hates me. I may be a bastard but I'm not stupid."

"Jon I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, see you later James." Than he walked off. James kicked a stone when he heard two feet land behind him. He turned around to find Bran staring at him.

"What happened? Mother treat Jon bad again?"

"Yeah Bran she did, you know how it is." James said with a frown on his face.

"I don't know why she hates him so much. I think of him as my brother, just like you it isn't fair to him." _Seven hells, are you sure you are ten? _James than got to Bran's eye level, putting a hand on each of his shoulders.

"It's complicated Bran. One day you'll understand why mother doesn't like Jon so much."

"Because he is a bastard?" the innocent child said, still listening intently.

"It's more complicated than that, but its a big part of it." James took in a breathe. "Jon is a constant, living, breathing reminder to mother of when father loved another women. She can't bring herself to love him like you or I. But I chose to love Jon no matter what, I've known him all his life, he is my brother." After a moment of silence James could tell something was bothering Bran, and than he spoke.

"But will mother stop loving me if I don't hate Jon?" Bran asked still looking at him. James laughed and smiled.

"No Bran I'm sure mother will love you until the day she dies. Now…go clean up you're dirty. Off with you child." Bran ran off and turned around.

"Thanks James."

"Anytime buddy, now go clean up before mother yells at both of us." Then he ran off to the baths.

James turned around and was making his way to the great hall, going to give his mother a helping hand at preparing the feast when an all too familiar face appeared out of the shadows.

"You look good in black, although I miss looking upon your face. That messy hair; just gets in the way." James turned around to find the women who took his virginity, who taught him everything he knew about loving a women. Even though she was just a common whore, Ros was different to him. He had been infatuated with her since he laid with her at fourteen. James went after her again and again, but she wouldn't pay him any attention. This time any of his tactics didn't help, and Ros frustrated him; it made him want her even more. Over time however their relationship had blossomed into something James considered love, although he didn't believe in such nonsense. Ros created friction for him and his vows, but he didn't care and always chose her over his duty's. She was a drug to him, and it was one he couldn't shake off. Lord Eddard knew about her, as did all the men along the Wall. Standing there in a blue wool dress, with the long red hair sitting on her shoulders, looking as beautiful as she did on his fourteenth name day.

"Ros? What are you doing here? You know you aren't allowed inside the castle walls." James said half concerned as Ros just stood there, her eyes looked him up and down as if he was a piece of meat.

"Since when have you been concerned with where I have been? You haven't seen me in six months, or not as much as you used to since you took the black. The eldest son of Lord Eddard Stark clad in black, a funny sight if you ask me. You could of been Lord of Winterfell, ya know. This castle could have been yours but you gave it all up, and for what? honor? glory?"

"Quiet Ros. I did it for reasons a…"

"A whore?" she said with a bit of malice in her voice. _Still so beautiful. Kissed by fire. _From his time at the wall, James knew that having red hair was lucky in wilding culture. "Kissed by fire" they called it.

"No….a woman like you couldn't understand."

"A woman? Don't make me laugh Lord Stark, I'm a whore don't you forget that, this WHORE took your virginity do you remember? This whore, FUCKED you every weekend until you screamed. Why don't I just tell everyone here that this WHORE took the little Lords virginity and fucked you raw, huh?" _She does that to bother me, calling me 'Lord Stark' in a mocking tone. _She began to yell when James grabbed hear by the forearm and drew her close. "Enough woman." he growled at her.

"What are you gonna do Lord Stark…hit me?" He just kept looking at her in silence, staring into those green eyes. She looked back even harder.

"You know, the folk say that when men get to the wall….they chop off their manhood with a knife." She then grabbed his manhood. Fondling for a second or two.

"Looks like I was wrong…" she said with a bit of surprise in her voice. More silence passed.

"Well are you going to keep staring at me like an idiot or say something you…." Than James began to kiss her with so much fury. She kissed him back, playing with his hair as she opened her mouth letting their tongues collide. His hand behind her head holding it ever so gently, pulling it closer to his.

_I better stop, I'm half hard by now. _James felt the slight bulge in his breeches when he heard someone clear their voice.

"Excuse me, James."

They both parted from each other as Lady Catelyn and Maester Luwin stood before them, making it an incredible awkward situation. She had a look of shock in her face as did Maester Luwin. "Mother….Maester Luwin….funny to find you here." he said with a clear tone of embarrassment. Not wanting to lock eyes with his mother out of embarrassment, a hand behind his head scratching to cope with the situation. All Ros did was laugh and curtsey. "My lady." Catelyn curtsied in return. Than Ros whispered in his ear.

"Godswood, meet me there." And walked off.

James watched her from behind as she walked away, every step a seduction that brought thoughts of what had just transpired, or thoughts to four years ago. He found himself growing even harder. _Stop James or your lady mother will see the bulge in your breeches. _James turned to face his mother.

"How much of that did you see?" his face wincing with embarrassment as if he were a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"All of it." she said with a look of disgust on her face. Maester Luwin trying to hold back an obvious smile. James was about to speak when she waived a dismissive hand in the air.

"James Stark, I don't want to know what happened between you two just now, but please dear gods be careful, preparing for this royal visit has already caused me to age ten years. You fathering a bastard would cause another twenty. And you know how I feel about bastards."

"Yeah speaking of bastards, what happened earlier with Jon….mother."

Maester Luwin's smile completely wiped off as James brought up this topic.

"Mother will you never look past that? Must you continue to punish the boy for the sins of his father? Jon is a good lad, why can't you see that? Everyone else does, except you…if you'd just show him some..."

"JAMES STARK THAT IS ENOUGH!" she yelled at him with all her might. Her blue eyes wide open and stance firm, burning a whole right through his chest. James than went silent and looked down at his feet. Thinking back to the days when he was a child when him and Robb would get in trouble. After a minute she spoke again,

"I'm sorry to have yelled at you my son, but we have had this conversation a thousand times before. You know how I feel about him and I fear nothing will ever change, now you must excuse me as I must continue to prepare for this ridiculous visit. Now give me a kiss." James kissed his mom on the cheek and they walked off. She turned around to yell, "Oh and don't forget to get a shave and a haircut! Robb and Theon will be waiting! Be there in an hour." Than he made his way to the godswood.

-x-

He walked into the godswood as excited as ever, not knowing what to expect. This is where they would meet sometimes in his youth, when there was no where else too go, they couldn't be seen with one another. It had been six months since he lay with her, the excitement was almost too much to bear._ Now which tree did we use to meet at? The one with our names on it….ahh there we are._ James walked over to the tree yelling her name. "Ros? Where are you?" _I'm sure this is the spot._

"Here I'am." she said. James turned around to find her completely naked. Her red hair let down to almost cover her creamy full breasts, her pink nipples poking through. She sported a big smile and those green eyes melted through him. With the slightly brighter red hair covering her sex. "Gods…" James moaned out loud just taking in the sight of her. They embraced each other and kissed. Kissing her fast and rapid, making his way down her neck to her chest. Taking each breast in his mouth and than back in her mouth. Making up for every time he couldn't at the wall. She was already making work on his breeches. Removing an article of clothes in-between each kiss. Finally getting his shirt off she let her fingers trail his muscles. "Are you sure you're allowed to kiss a woman?" she said in between the rapid kisses. "Bugger the oath." was all James could muster. Soon one thing lead to another and they were having sex on the cold ground in the godswood. She was riding him as wild as well…a wilding. Her hips rotating in coordination with his hips thrusting, each time meeting her. James had sex when he was on the wall, often visiting the brothel that was nearby. But none of those woman compared to Ros. _My first…_he thought and he couldn't hold it in any longer. Her moans, combining with the sheer beauty made it impossible for him to hold back any longer. He spilled himself inside of her with a loud moan, practically screaming her name…she smiled and laid ontop of his chest. Her breasts pushing up against his chest. James just taking in the smell of her red hair. _Such a sweet smell…._They just laid there in silence taking in the tranquility of the godswood.

"Don't forget about me James Stark. Never again." was all she said. He began to kiss her head repeatedly saying,

" I don't think I can, such beauty leaves an imprint on the mind." She looked up at him and smiled. Kissing him on the lips. James than thought of what they had might be something near love. It was folly, she was a whore, him a man of the Night's Watch, she slept with a different man every night. _Only a whore but I seem to love her all the same…_

That's when he told her to get up and turn around. She faced him pushing some of his hair behind his ears when he presented her with a gift.

"Do you remember this?" he asked looking into her eyes. He presented a silver bracelet with the sigil of house stark on it. The dire wolf in the middle.

"I used to wear it as a kid, but stopped after I took my oath at the wall." he than began to put it on her wrist and gently placed it on. She only smiled and told him how beautiful it was.

"I wore it the night I first laid with you, and I want you to have it." James said just looking at her reaction.

"I'll wear it everyday and think of you." she said kissing his lips. _While some other man is inside of you…_ Striking that imagine from his mind he opened his eyes to find her kissing him again. They went another round and when they finished he suddenly remembered,

" Oh seven hells, the haircut! I completely forgot!" he said darting up as fast as ever, beginning to put on his clothes.

"The haircut?" she said half startled at how fast he had gotten up. By the time he was dressed, she was still naked.

"Yes, the haircut! I forgot, they are probably so mad. SHIT!" James said as he was rushing to leave. But not so fast as to insult Ros. Before he left he turned around and kissed her again.

"Thank you…for everything, I won't forget you. I'll see you tomorrow." he winked at her and she smiled. He than made his way to the baths where he knew Robb, Jon and Theon were waiting.

James made it to the bathes just in time. They were standing there all without shirts on, clean shaven looking like a twelve year old boys. They talked for awhile, which eventually lead to some teasing as they pointed out how James glowed when he arrived. Trying to prod the truth out of him, but James would not budge.

"So who did you fuck?" Theon said with that smug smile that he was famous around Winterfell for. All fathers hated Theon Greyjoy. Many millers daughters fathers, but yet again James had no room to talk. He'd have his run in with whores too. _Even Ros…_

"He probably just fucked his hand!" Robb said, and than a loud laugh followed from all the boys, including the barber who decided to join in. Soon it was James turn and he gave his immaculate hair a trim, but not so much as to cut it too short for his liking.

He spent the rest of the day riding with Arya and than in the practice yard with the boys. Trying to get in the best shape for the royal family.

"I hear the queen is a little minx." said Theon while he was sparing James. Each going blow for blow. James blocked a blow to his side and quickly countered. Theon struggling to keep up.

" I hear that little prince is a right royal prick." Robb japed, watching at them with intent. "yeah but think about all those southern girls he gets to stick that prick into." Theon continued. This time James parried the blow, knocking the greyjoy to the ground and put the wooden sword to his neck, making him yield.

"Aye, the queen is the most beautiful women in the seven kingdoms. What I'd give for a night with her." Jon said looking into the sky as if he were dreaming of the day.

"Guarantee I could get her to lay with me. Nobody can resist a Greyjoy. Especially me." Theon arrogantly said with both arms open and a smile on his face. Wiping the dirt off his tunic and breeches.

"The King would chop off your head and put that smile on a spike Greyjoy." Jon quickly replied. "Aye, he would and as if you could get her too." said Robb as well looking at Theon as if he were crazy.

"What about you James?" Theon asked, "Do you think you'd have a chance with the Queen?"

"Probably not," said James, "I don't think she'd like a man of the Night's Watch,"

-x-

The rest of the day went by fast and it wasn't until later that night when James was sitting in his room at his desk reading that he got a knock on the door.

"James? James? open the door."

He recognized the voice immediately as his fathers. He got up and opened the door. His father was standing there in his nightclothes, waiting for James to let him in. He entered the room and told him to have a seat.

"Why father, what are you doing still up?"

"Your mother is putting Rickon to sleep so I'd use this time to talk to you about what happened in the courtyard today."

"With Jon?" James asked wondering why his father would talk to him this late about that.

"No…well yes, actually that and something _else _that took place in the courtyard today."

That's when James knew that he was talking about Ros.

"What have I told you many times before James? Respect the way your mother feels about Jon. I don't like it as much as you do, trust me. But I still respect the way she feels about him and I don't push him on her. That is something you haven't learned yet, and ontop of that you breeched the subject in the courtyard where everyone could see! Are you mad son?" James let a few seconds pass before he formulated a response. _Good, so maybe it wasn't Ros after all…_

"Father I'm sorry but I can't stand that way she treats him. All cold, her voice full of malice and hate. I can stand the way she treats me, while I have to stand there and watch the way she treats Jon. It isn't fair, father it truly isn't."

"I know son, I know. Hopefully one day it will change." he said putting a hand on James's shoulder.

"Oh yeah and your mother told me what also happened in the courtyard with that red haired woman. Kissing her in the middle of the courtyard as nobody would see! Do you have no honor James? You should be embarrassed."

" I was more embarrassed that mother had caught me." His father couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"Be that as it may son, I don't want you seeing her again. She is low born and you are not to take any woman as part of your Night's Watch vows."

"But father, I understand my oath…I took it. But at the end I'm still a man. I can't help myself." James responded.

"I don't care boy, learn to control yourself. You are a Stark, and Starks have honor. While you're in Winterfell you aren't to see her. Put an end to it son, she is no good. Tell her you can't see her no longer. Do I make myself clear?" Lord Eddard said expecting an immediate 'Yes' in reply.

"But father…" James began before his dad cut him off.

"Do….I…make myself clear?"

"yes, I understand."

"Good, that is all for now. Tomorrow the royal family should arrive and I want everyone on their best behavior for Robert."

Than he left the room as James just fell flat on his bed. A thousand thoughts racing in his head about once. _Never being able to see Ros again. Today had re-kindled something I hadn't felt for a woman in quite awhile. How can I never see her again? She won't ever talk to me again. I'll have to tell her slowly, this won't go by easy. _

James than put his head down on his pillow and began to dream. Dreaming of the royal family, but most of all dreaming of her.


	3. The Black Wolf

**AN: Just to clear things up on the ages of the Stark children. At the beginnings of AGOT James is twenty years old. I'm using the television show age for them. Theon is 22, Robb and Jon are 17, Sansa 14, Arya 11, Bran 10 and Rickon 6.**

**Still don't own any of this. GRRM does.**

_James walked into the Godswood; it was snowing, a fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. The pellets melted into his hair, he could feel the cold everywhere, but it was a good feeling. He was at peace, hoping something wouldn't wake him from this dream. So tranquil… he began to walk around when a voice came from behind._

_"I knew you'd come, I knew you wouldn't leave me." _

_He turned around to find Ros there. Wearing a black woolen dress with her red hair pinned to the back of her head, the snow flakes around her shoulders, melting in her hair, it looked like it was on fire. James walked over to her and took her hands in his. Taking her hands; letting them feel and caress his face._

_"What happens in this dream, Ros?"_

_"I don't know, its your dream James. But lets make the best of it."_

_They were soon on the floor making love. She was on top of him, riding away. Her hands were enveloped in his. Both met their climax and they just embraced each other on the floor of the godswood, letting the snow fall around them. That's when a creature came walking towards them from behind, grey eyes piercing through the darkness. It was a giant black direwolf. It ran over and clenched down on her; taking her from his grasp. She screamed. James got up and tried to reach for his sword but he couldn't remove it from it's sheathe, the ice making the sword stick. Even worse, he couldn't move. He watched in horror as the wolf dragged her into the darkness…_

_"James save me! Don't leave me! I love you! James!" Ros screamed as James just stood there with tears running down his face. Nothing he could do to help the women he loved, never in his life has he felt so helpless. So alone._

_"But I have to….for you can never be mine." Than he heard the sound of Robb's voice screaming his name._

"James, wake up! James snap out of it." Robb yelled shaking him to wake up.

James opened his eyes to find Robb sitting next to him on his bed. Jon standing behind him, even Theon was there. Sansa, Arya, and Bran were there to, looks of wonder on there faces wondering what James could have been dreaming about.

"What's…What happened? Was I dreaming? Why are you all here?" James asked as he sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We could hear you screaming out in the hall." said Sansa standing at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah, you were screaming somebody's name. 'Ros', I think it was. Anyway we had to come in and wake you up. You sounded as if you were in pain." Arya explained, with her arms crossed at her chest. Bran nodded to James in agreement.

"You also said, 'I won't leave you, I'm hear', I've never heard someone say that much in their sleep." Jon said. Theon was laughing.

"You in love with her, James?Ah yes, that explains it. You wouldn't say her name in your sleep if that wasn't the case, The lad's in love! The crow loves the whore!" Theon japed with a smile on his face. Jon was too, Arya gave a look in disgust, as did Bran. Sansa stood there smiling, liking the idea of her older brother in love. Robb just looked at James stern.

"Shut up Theon." Robb said with a serious tone in his voice. As if he were defending James.

"Everyone get out, I need a word with James. Please. In private."

All his siblings began to exit his room. Theon still laughing to himself over what just occurred. James was embarrassed, he hoped nobody could tell.

"He is in love! James is in love! L-O-V-E." he heard Theon mocking him from the hall. Sansa was standing in the doorway still. "I'm glad your in love James, it's like the stories I read. I want to meet her." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Sansa." was all James could muster, his mind still trying to grasp what happened. She closed the door and left.

"Wow, what a way to wake up, right Robb?"

Still sitting next to him on his bed he looked James in the eyes and asked.

"Is it true? Are you in love? This Ros, the whore."

"Don't call her that." James said with a bit of anger in his voice. _She is more than that…._

"You know you can't see her James, it wouldn't be proper, you're a man of the watch. Father would be furious. Not to mention how mother would react knowing you are bedding her." Robb said with a hand on James's shoulder, acting like the wiser sibling. _The future Lord of Winterfell, my little brother, giving me advice._

"Father already knows. Mother caught me and her kissing in the courtyard yesterday. He talked to me last night, don't worry I will talk to her. Although it won't be easy." _Don't leave me James…._

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way. You need to get dressed. Wear that grey and black tunic, show those Stark colors." Robb said.

"Why? I'd rather wear my Night's Watch clothes."

"Because James, the royal family was spotted just outside of Winterfell this morning. They'll be here in the afternoon, which happens to be just around now, so hurry up get dressed."

"It's the afternoon already! Wow, I've been sleeping this long. So that is why you all were dressed so nice…" as he sprung out of his bed. Putting on his clothes in a hurry.

_"_Mother didn't want to disturb you. She said that you deserved some sleep from all your time at the wall. And yes that's why we are dressed nice, aren't you so smart."

"That's nice of her and shut up little brother."

-x-

The royal arrival was quite royal indeed, extravagant to be exact. The queen had came in on some huge wheelhouse, at least two stories in height. The queen walked out of the wheelhouse followed by her two children, Myrcella and Tommen. Who were spitting images of their mother. Golden haired children, Myrcella was slender and beautiful for her age, only eleven she had all her mother's beauty, long golden curls flowing down her back. Tommen was a short and pudgy boy, seemingly taking after queen was everything Theon had said and more, she stood there in her furs. Those blonde Lannister curls pinned up in some southern style, her beauty took James's breathe away, and for a second he forgot how to breath. _Don't leave me James..._Lastly prince Joffrey rode in on his horse looking smug and arrogant, he was tall and strong for only a boy of fifteen;Hound, Sandor Clegane, his sworn shield was behind him. Sporting his canine helm.

James looked over to find his sister Sansa smiling at the young prince as he rode in, Joffrey was eyeing her like a leg of lamb. Robb noticed it too and gave James a nudge. Soon followed half the member's of court, including Renly Baratheon, who James was most fond of. The kingsguard rode in, Jaime Lannister was a sight to see. The queen's twin brother was arguably the best swordsman in the seven kingdoms. Killing his first man at age sixteen, only a squire. He also slew the mad king in the back. Before his father, Lord Tywin Lannister, came in and sacked King's Landing. Leaving the princess Elia and her children slaughtered like animals in a crimson Lannister banquet, presented as a gift to Robert.

_Where is the Imp? Where is Tyrion? Surely he must be here…probably in the whorehouse. Maybe he is with Ros…_The thought of the little imp riding her made James nauseous.

King Robert Baratheon rode in on his horse, looking quite Kingly, and fat. The man had gained some stone since James last saw him as a child, when his father went off with Robert to squash the Greyjoy rebellion. He walked over to Ned and they hugged; laughing at one another. Robert began to walk down and introduce himself to each of the children. Calling James, "Black Wolf."

Than in an instant he and his father were gone to the crypts. Visiting Lyanna's tomb. James had visited twice in his life, once alone where he laid down a blue flower, the other time with his siblings. All were scared to go down, except little Arya. Than the queen stood before him eyeing him up and down, examining him like some project.

"Ah, you must be James it is a pleasure to meet you." extending her hand out to him.

"Your grace." James said kissing her hand. _She smells of lavender oil._

"So the rumors are true, you are like Brandon, spitting image actually," she said with what looked like a smile on her face.

"Thank you, your grace." James said humbly, he never liked being called handsome. Trying not to let his gaze linger down to her breasts.

His mother tried best to distract her with womanly courtesies, asking her how the trip went and if she liked the north. They settled in when than everyone gathered around the practiceyard.

-x-

"Let Bran and Tommen spar!" yelled Joffrey as the little prince was being padded up with protective gear. Looking like some overstuffed teddy bear.

Bran was over by Robb, Jon, Theon, and James asking them how to best the little prince. Everyone was huddled around to see this transpire, in some big circle. As if this was some grand spectacle to behold. Ned and Robert were in one area talking, the queen with Myrcella and her handmaids in another. Jaime Lannister next to her. Rickon, Sansa and Arya were with their mother wanting to watch as well, especially Arya. Rodrik Cassel, the castellan, was overlooking the boy's safety. Bran placed some padding on, not as much as Tommen though, and looked to his brothers.

"I can do this. I can beat him! Although I'm quite nervous and scared." he said looking down at his feet. They all got to his eye level giving him words of encouragement. When James reached into his pocket and pulled out the flat blue flower Lyanna gave him on that day.

"Bran I want you to keep this in your pocket. I hope it gives you courage as it does me when I have to fight the wildlings." James said with a smile on his face, holding out the flower in his hand for Bran to take. Bran's eyes widened in amazement at James giving him his most prized treasure.

"Are….are you sure I can have it? It's the flower Aunt Lyanna gave you."

"You can't keep it, but you can have it for now. Let it guide you Bran. You can do this. Look at Tommen, he looks like an oversized Teddy Bear."

Bran and them had to laugh at that. "Yes, I can do this. I'm a knight of the Kingsguard. I'm Aemon the dragonknight!" He put the flower in his pocket. Than the sparing began. Bran had won easily, making the prince yield within minutes.

Joffrey began to scoff at how pathetic his brother had been at sparring. That a prince shouldn't yield so easily. Cersei had a look of concern for her child. Bran had been gentle though, not hitting too hard and didn't hit him anymore than he had to. Bran ran to his brother's side with a smile on his face, James complimented him and called him "Aemon the dragon knight reborn!"

That's when things went south.

"Enough with these kids fighting, let the men fight now! I challenge you Robb Stark!" Joffrey yelled out loud for the whole crowd to hear. Robb met Joffrey's gaze and puffed his chest out like a man. _The Lord of Winterfell indeed, the young wolf._

"And I accept your offer, my prince!"

The boys began to spar with wooden swords, everyone watching yet again. Robb was quick on his feet when fighting, more defensive than offensive, just like his father. Joffrey was not so skilled, often losing his footing or trying to counter when he should defend. _Rookie mistakes…_

When finally Robb got the upper hand and found his wooden sword at Joffery's neck; demanding him to yield. The look on the prince's face was of pure anger. He dropped his wooden sword and demanded that they now spar with live steel. Rodrik Cassel would not have it, neither would the queen. Joffrey pouted and said,

"That's fine. I don't want to spar with a boy anyway."

He than stormed off. Robb walked over and James, along with Theon and Jon, smacked him on the back offering their congratulations. But Robb was bothered by Joffreys last comment.

"Don't talk it to heart Robb. Joffrey is the boy. You are twice the man he will ever be." James told him arm around his shoulder. Robb looked at him and nodded.

Than Jaime Lannister stepped in the middle of the practice yard. He was now in riding clothes. A gold tunic with brown breeches. His Lannister sword at his side, the pommel had a lion's head at the end of it.

"It's been nice seeing these lords and princes fight. But I think it is time to see some men fight…with live steel. Is there anyone here who would spar with me? Anyone, trust me I don't bite. Might even go easy on you." Jaime said spreading his arms out looking at everyone. Waiting for a reply,

"Ahh, James Stark," Jaime said grinning at him, "Let's have a go, I hear you're good with a sword,"

James shook his head at him, "No, Ser Jaime. It's quite alright, and I'm not that great,"

"What are you scared, Stark?" Jaime said laughing, "Trust me, I'll go easy on you,"

The crowd was silent as James felt embarrassed, soon they were cheering James on to accept when he caved under the pressure, "Fine, I'll spar with you, and we can use live steel, I guess," James said staring at the Kingslayer straight in his golden face.

The green eyes staring back at his. However all he could see was Cersei in his face, and Joffrey which was weird. Everyone had gotten silent at this point. James looked around to find his father staring at him with a hand to his chin. His mother sporting a look of concern on her face, as was Sansa. James could feel his heart pounding his chest, nervous. His sword grip was becoming slick with sweat. _Their concerns are well received, Jaime Lannister is the best swordsman in all the realm. Besides Barristan the Bold. _The King was just drinking his wine and standing next to Ned, also wanting to see this showdown. Arya was smiling, wanting her brother to win.

"Show us that the men of the Night's Watch still have balls." Than James lunged forward,

The fight had been a blur for the beginning, all James could hear was the clanging of steel. Nevermind the fact that he was going toe to toe with Jaime Lannister. Everyone around him was speechless. Sansa clinging to her mothers arm each time the swords met. It had been like the two men were dancing with each other. Two predators fighting over a kill or a mate. Jaime was indeed the best swordsman James had ever met. He moved with such grace, you think he was levitating off the ground. Than he saw a sword lunge at his face when James ducked out of the way, gasps could be heard. A look of surprise on Jaime's face. Pointing his sword at James.

"You surprise me Stark. I thought you were bad."

This time Jaime lunged forward and James dodged the blow. Than they went back and forth steel meeting steel. Forward and backward. Forward and backward. Each going blow for blow. James was being pushed back dodging a blow to his side, when he swept to the right, Jaime turned around and soon found James sword at his neck and Jaime's sword at James's. _A draw…._

The whole crowd gasped and everyone's jaw seemed to have dropped. Even Robert was quiet. Than there was clapping. The two men sheathed their swords and stood in front of each other. After moments of silence Robert yelled,

"The black wolf! He just bested the Kingslayer!" still laughing his heart out. Everyone else followed suit and began to laugh right along with their king. Than Jaime stepped forward,

"You proved me wrong….James. Looks like you're pretty good. Ser Barristan wasn't lying." Jaime said with a bit of sincerity in his voice. _I just came into a draw with the bloody Kingslayer…_

"Aye, you as well Ser Jaime. It wasn't easy fighting you. You definently are the best swordsman in the realm."

They shook each other's hands and walked to their respective sides. Everyone dispersed when his family rushed over to him. He was still panting and sweating from the fight when Sansa flung herself into his arms talking at a thousand miles a minute.

"Gods James, I thought he was going to kill you! I could hardly breathe. There are probably marks on mother's arm now. How could you fight Ser Jaime? He is so good! Don't ever scare me like that again." As she began to deliver tiny punches to his chest. James laughed when his mother embraced him.

"Don't worry little sister. I knew what I was doing."

"Scared us both. Now I've aged another ten years thanks to that fight. My heart nearly ripped out of its chest." Catelyn said putting some of his hair behind his ear. Ned than put an arm around his son.

"Well fought son, you've made me proud. Coming to a draw with the Kingslayer is not an easy thing to do."

"Yeah James, you fought like Aemon or Barristan the Bold." he heard Bran say.

"Nothing from Arya?" James japed as Arya was standing in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Nothing I couldn't have done! I'm glad you beat him, even though it was a draw, still it was so exciting!"

Soon Robb came up to James side and Jon the other both congratulating James on his sparing with Jaime when Robert than stood in front of them. Even Theon was impressed.

"I would have beaten him though James. Us Greyjoys are good with steel." Theon japed, arrogant as ever.

"You wouldn't last two seconds." said Jon looking at Theon. Than the King spoke,

"Well fought James!" he said in his booming voice, a cup of wine in his hand.

"I always enjoy when the Kingslayer gets bested. Only seen it a few times, but I laugh each time. Good job lad." he said before walking away.

Soon the whole Stark family were walking side by side towards the rooms. All smiles on their faces, the dire wolves strutting beside their masters as well. When Lord Eddard finally spoke,

"Alright I want everyone cleaned up and ready for the feast tonight. Be on your best behavior."

**AN: Sorry for this short chapter, I had the feast included but it ended up being so long that I decided to split it into two chapters. Chapter 5 will be longer. Also this is in some ways an AU. Maybe Ned Stark will live…..**


	4. The Feast

**AN: George Martin owns everything.**

The time for the feast was upon us. The royal family lined up with the Stark family in front of the doors of the Great hall. Ned locked elbows with the queen, Robert with Catelyn, Robb with Myrcella, Sansa with Joffrey, even Arya with Tommen. Everyone looked their best indeed. Ned was wearing what he had worn earlier a brown tunic with grey breeches. The queen was looking extravagant with a crimson dress of the House Lannister, her hair worn up. Robert was wearing his stag crown wanting to get this all started. His mother was looking vibrant with a blue dress, her Auburn hair braided in the back. Robb was looking like the future Lord of Winterfell indeed. Chest puffed out and making small talk with the princess, who looked beautiful with those golden locks falling down her back. Who couldn't stop smiling at him. _She is smitten with Robb…_

Sansa couldn't stop smiling at the prince, who was all charm. _Smoke and mirrors, Joffrey. Smoke and mirrors…_James would be damned if this prince will pull the moves on his sister. He wanted to talk with her, he wanted to tell her the prince was a monster with many faces, but he knew she wouldn't listen. She was naive and James knew it. _She doesn't know the real world and one day she will have a rude awakening, hopefully it won't be too late. _There was talk of them getting married. _Sansa becoming queen, her stories coming to life before her eyes. She won't listen even though I want her to. _

Arya was currently hating life, blowing her breathe upward towards her face, watching a strand of hair bobbing up and down. Not even making conversation with the pudgy prince. Keeping to himself, he would watch his feet and at times would try to talk to Arya but would retract, but Tommen was a sweet lad and meant no harm. Earlier he was talking to James about how he hated beets and would outlaw them if he could, how he wanted a litter of kittens. Although he was terrified of the direwolves, especially Shaggydog who was often aggressive towards anyone who got to close to Rickon. Often times Greywind would have to wrestle him to submission. Tommen even took a liking to Bran. They were becoming fast friends.

James was behind the procession wearing his grey and black Stark tunic. _I'd just rather wear my Night's Watch robes. _That's when he decided to lock arms with Jeyne Poole, the stewards daughter. James was nervous, he was still embarrassed from the duel and hated the extra attention he was receiving.

"My lady, I believe we should make our way into the feast." he said with a smile looking down on her. She locked arms with him and smiled, for once managing to say a few words without stammering.

"Why thank you, my lord," she said with a giggle.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the families proceeded to enter. A month of work had paid off and it looked extravagant. Chandiliers hung from the ceiling with lit candles illuminating the hall. There were two tables on each side with a dance floor in the middle. Than two long tables were facing the rest of the hall horizontally, one for the King and queen with the chair of Winterfell for Ned and the lady's chair for his mother. The table in front of them was for the royal children and the Stark children. All the great lords of the north had made it for the feast and all were seated when the royal family and Stark family were introduced, couple by couple. Than it was James's turn.

"May I present his Lord James Stark, the first of his name and the lady Jeyne Poole."

An applause boomed threw the great hall as James led Jeyne down the stairs arms locked. Sansa was waiving and smiling at Jeyne, who was smiling back. Than Robert yelled,

"The Black Wolf! The man who slayed the Kingslayer!"

The hall shook as all the lords laughed and James forced a smile, he was regretting that nickname. He looked around to see the queen even smiling to some sort, but Jaime was not. A look of anger on his face as he stared down at James. Than James noticed Rickard Karstark, the tall man with his hair grey, a pointed bear flowing down his chest. James had to laugh at that, he looked like some sort of wizard.

James remembered practicing kissing with his daughter Alys Karstark when they were children. It was the first girl he had even kissed. _Don't ever leave me…_Often they spoke of getting married together when they were older, but it was just children talking. Nothing came of it. I'm sure Lord Karstark would appreciate his daughter marrying the future Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North…at the time. James saw her standing with her brothers and nodded his head in hello. She smiled back at him. Alys was seventeen and she was by all means good looking. She was tall, skinny, coltish girl, with brown hair woven into a braid. With a long face and pointy chin, small ears, and full breasts. He looked to Jeyne and said,

"You see that man standing over there, that's Rickard Karstark the lord of Karhold. With his children Torrhen, Eddard, Harrion, and Alys. I know Alys quite well, she was a good friend growing up, although she thought it was more than friendship. Often we'd talk of getting married, but don't worry it's just child talk. Alys hates me now because I took the black and we couldn't get married. As if that was ever going to happen. Lord Rickard is such a serious man if I ever met one. Although with that beard he looks like some wizard. All he needs is a staff and a pointed hat."

Both were laughing at the end of that comment although he could tell she probably only heard the words "Often we'd talk of getting married." Than everyone began to take their seats. All were seated when Ned stood up from the chair of Winterfell and banged his chalice with a fork.

"Let the feast begin!" he said and everyone cheered.

Than the servants came out of the kitchen with the first of five courses. It looked like a soup with carrots and potatoes with a broth. James sat in between Robb and Bran, idly eating his soup taking in the view. Theon sat across in a black tunic with gold outlining, the colors of the Greyjoy's with their golden kraken as a sigil. Arya sat next to Theon keeping to herself. Next to her was Myrcella and Tommen with Joffrey at the head of the table. Jeyne Poole and Sansa sat next to Robb giggling and talking like the girls they were. Jon was nowhere to be found, James knew he was probably outside hitting the practice dummy with his sword taking out his frustration at not being a Stark. _Poor lad, he should be here…._

He then looked up at the dais where the king and queen were. Robert was not in his chair, neither was Ned. _Probably drinking his weight in wine; cup in hand and some wench in the other. Robert Baratheon in a nutshell..._James spotted the queen and his mother talking when Cersei flashed a smile at him. The kind've smile that wasn't just born of being kind. She than proceeded to again begin talking to his mother. _Don't leave me James.._

James got up and decided to walk around the great hall, just looking at the people laughing and drinking. The most excitement he had in awhile, the wall never provided any of this. That's when he saw Jaime Lannister walking towards him. _Gods, this can't be good._ James put on a stern face as he walked up towards him.

"The Black Wolf…..The man who SLAYED the Kingslayer. Robert is quite funny when he begins to drink. Funny, it seems most people forget it was a draw." Jaime said with a smug smile on his face. Both hands on James shoulder.

"Aye, most people forget that it was. But why don't we let them believe that it wasn't." James retorted staring the Kingslayer in his eyes with a false smile.

"It's a shame you took the black. With your skill you should be knighted and enter tourney's. The competition has become quite stale."

"I don't think I would."

"And why is that?"

"Because when I fight a man for real. I don't like for him to know what I can do." Those were his fathers words through and through. James stuck to them.

Jaime laughed and said,

"Well….said Stark. I quite like that." he continue to laugh and walked off.

Exhausted from that exchange James sat down when the dancing had begun. Many ladies and lords took the dance floor. He plopped down next to Robb who asked him what just occurred. He turned to him and Theon saying,

"Oh with Ser Jaime? That was nothing. He is just sour that I bested him." James said flashing a smile to Arya who returned in kind. Soon he found the third course was in front of him. Roasted duck with carrots and potatoes, James wolfed down that meal quick when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

He turned around to find Jeyne there, standing in her grey dress, brown hair in braids pinned up to the back of her head, and large brown eyes with a smile on her face. She was by all means a pretty girl. _I'm glad that she has grown comfortable around me.._

"May I have this dance, Lord Stark?" she asked extending her hand out to him. James was about to reply when he felt a touch on his lower back. He turned around to find princess Myrcella there.

"Dance with me, my lord?" she asked in a tiny voice. James quickly found himself in a rock and a hard place, but he knew he couldn't deny the princess. It would make him and his family look bad.

"Why it would be my honor, princess." he said placing his hand in hers. She smiled and led them to the dance floor when he turned around to Jeyne and whispered.

"I shall dance with you when I'm done with the princess, I promise."

Jeyne had a look of sadness on her face, and what looked like tears beginning to well in her eyes. He than turned around to face the princess as they began to dance. It was quite fast paced and James considered himself a bad dancer. Myrcella was just giggling and smiling the whole time with James hands at her back. Twirling her around only made her laugh harder. He returned the smile and asked her how she liked Winterfell.

"I like it a lot. It's good to get out of King's Landing." the princess said. Than she looked over and eyed Robb, who caught her glance and smiled in kind.

"I see you've taken a liking to Robb." James said with a smile, Myrcella just blushed

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." she smiled back at him, some blush creeping in her face.

Than they traded dancing partners as the dance dictated. His partner was Alys Karstark. They locked into the dancing position.

"The man who slayed the Kingslayer." Alys said looking at him, seething. "Father keeps saying, 'It was a draw damn you', you know how he is."

"I know, I hate this," James said,

Alys laughed, "Why should you hate this, James?" she looked at him hard, "You are so foolish,"

Than James exchanged partners and Myrcella was back with him again. The dance soon ended. She smiled at him and he at her.

"Thank you for the honor of letting me dance with you, princess." James said dipping his head.

"The honor is all mine, my lord." Myrcella replied in a courtesy. _Now to dance with Jeyne, I hope she isn't mad…_

James escorted Myrcella back to her seat when he noticed that Jeyne was missing. He walked up to Robb and his siblings asking where she was.

"Robb have you seen Jeyne?" he said with a look of worry on his face. Jeyne meant a lot to him and he didn't want to offend her.

"Can't say I have James, why?" he asked taking time away from eating the fourth course of a salad with chicken to ask.

"I promised I would dance with her after I was done with Myrcella."

"She isn't here, last I saw she ran out of the great hall crying. Probably off somewhere balling her eyes out. The girl is in love with you James, always has been. All of Winterfell knows it; I knew when she first set eyes upon you. Stupid little girl." Theon japed with a smile.

"Shut up Theon." James said with a growl.

"It's funny, really. I often heard her tell Sansa how much she loved you. I once ran into her praying in the Sept saying, 'Please let James be my husband.' Quite funny, to think the stewards daughter had a chance…." Theon said between bites of his food.

"SHUT UP THEON!" said James, Robb, and Sansa at the same time. Sansa who had just overheard the conversation.

"Alright, Alright, Alright. Fine. Didn't mean to offend, sorry." Theon said rolling his eyes and continued eating. James than saw his mother come over to the table.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a look of worry on her face.

"It's nothing mother, James was asked to dance by Jeyne Poole, but than the princess Myrcella asked him. He couldn't deny the princess so he danced with her instead. Jeyne ran out of the room crying. James just came over asking where Jeyne was. And THEON was being a jerk about it. Mocking her affection for him." Robb said giving Theon a dirty look. All Theon did was cower behind his food as, Catelyn gave him her famous ice cold stare.

"Gods, that girl has always loved you hasn't she James. Well than, go find her!" she said nodding her head towards the door telling him to go.

"On it mother, Sansa pray tell, where does Jeyne go when she is upset?" James asked in a rush.

"The godswood, probably to the heart-tree, to pray." she said with a smile, liking how James cared so much.

"Alright, thanks I'm gonna go find her."

Than he ran out of the door and made his way to the Godswood.

-x-

James walked outside frantically, leaving the loud great hall to find the cold winter air blasting through Winterfell. He found Jon Snow in the stables hitting a dummy with a sword, taking out all his frustration at not being allowed in the feast, not being a true Stark. James made his way towards him but knew he couldn't linger, he was there to find Jeyne.

_Whack_…._Whack_….the pace become faster and harder when Jon turned around.

"Oh hey James." he continued smacking the dummy.

"Hey brother, pray tell have you seen Jeyne around?" James asked in a rush. Sweat trickling down his face.

"Poole? Jeyne Poole?" Jon said, his hair dangling in front of his face. _Lyanna_….

"No the other Jeyne in Winterfell…Yes Jeyne Poole where is she?" James said in haste ready to just sprint to the godswood.

"Ok, smart ass. Well I did actually, she came out of the great hall running. She seemed to be crying, did you do something?"

"Yes…well no I couldn't help it. She asked me to dance and I was about to say yes, but than the princess asked me. I couldn't deny the princess, I promised to dance with her. I guess she must've run out."

"Aye, ok, well that is truly horrible sorry you had to go through that, she ran towards the godswood….Black Wolf." Jon said smiling at James.

"Thanks for letting me know, and don't call me black wolf." James said and ran off.

There was something peaceful about the godswood at night. The stars illuminated in the sky and peered through the canopy of trees. _Peaceful, yet scary…_ James made his way to the heart-tree crouching down low, when he heard a voice praying.

"Please, just let him love me like I love him. I know it can never be, us getting married. But if there is someway it can happen, please…I beg to whatever god is listening. Let us be together, let him know that I love him…" he heard Jeyne praying to the weir wood. Eyes red and swollen. Tear stains rolling down her cheek. She finished the prayer and slumped down, her back against the heart tree. Hair in her face, she was crying again. _She sounds like a puppy when she cries…_

She shot up and called out, "Who is there? Sansa? If it's you Sansa go away! I don't wanna talk about it." she yelled, and just began to cry even more.

"It's not Sansa." James said as he appeared out of the darkness, he noticed his reflection in the black pool in front of him.

"James? What are you doing here?" she said looking directly at him. Tears still flowing down her face. "How long have you been here? Did you hear all of that?" she said sniffling.

"Yes, I did Jeyne." he said walking towards hear sitting down right next to hear, looking her in the face. She looked up at him eyes swollen, tears flowing like an endless river.

"I'm so embarrassed. I never wanted you to hear that." she said looking away from him. He cupped her chin and turned her face towards him staring her in the eyes.

"It's ok Jeyne. Theon told me, and in my own way I have always known….I have always known." he said picking up a stone and throwing it in the pond. Hearing the splash that followed.

"Theon told you? When?"

"During the feast, he told me he saw you running out crying. Then he said he heard you praying in the sept asking us to marry. Funny, to find you in the godswood, I thought you kept to the new gods." he said still looking at her.

"The old gods and the new. But sometimes the new gods never answer my prayers, so I pray to the old ones. Hoping they will answer." Than after a few moments of silence she continued,

"Why did you do that James? Why did you humiliate me in there? You know that I have always loved you, why would you throw me away like that." looking at him with glassed over eyes. James wiped away some tears from her eyes, as he did when Sansa would come to him crying after she would get into a fight with Arya. He put an arm around her shoulder and brought her in close…both staring into the pool in front of them.

"Jeyne….Sweet Jeyne Poole. Put yourself in my shoes. How could I deny the princess? Right in front of her mother, her brothers, and the king. I couldn't….it would be a slight against her and it would make me look bad; not only me but my family. I never meant to hurt you." James said as her head was resting against his shoulder, his head against her head. She sniffled some more and continued,

"But you did… I couldn't help seeing her dance with you, looking so happy and smiling. Getting affection from you I've never had. Don't you love me?" she said now staring up at him, looking for answer in his eyes. James took a breath and continued,

"Jeyne…I've known you all your life. I have watched you and Sansa grow up as best friends in front of my eyes. I think of you as a sister, nothing more. But in my own way I do love you. I can never marry you, I am six years your elder and I'm a man of the watch. We are to take no wife and bear no children." He said looking down at her eyes. Those eyes no longer were crying.

"I know….I know. It's just some stupid childhood fantasy, like Sansa's. You know, when I was a kid James, and Sansa and I would play queen and king with our dolls, I would proclaim myself the queen and you my king. Sansa would always say 'ewww', at me liking you."

James couldn't help but laugh at that and they just sat there in the darkness.

"I do love you Jeyne. Don't you ever think otherwise." he said still embracing her. She probably wouldn't want to let go.

"So you do love me?" she said her puppy dog eyes now staring at him.

"Yes I do." he said still looking down at her.

They locked eyes and stared at each other when she kissed him on the lips. James was shocked, he didn't know what to do, but he decided to let it happen to make up for the feast and decided to kiss her back. It lingered for a second or two when he pulled back. Her eyes were wide open, as if she had just seen a ghost. Realizing he was probably the first man she had ever kissed.

"Thank you….thank you James Stark. For making me understand." Jeyne said slouching into his shoulder again. _Don't ever leave me James..._

"No problem Jeyne, now….we should get back to the feast. I'm betting people are starting to notice we are missing." James said still letting her embrace him.

"You're right. But can we just let this moment linger for just another minute?"

"As long as you come back to the great hall, and as long as you promise to always be comfortable around me. You can also come to me with anything. I want you to know that."

"I promise." she said smiling at him

They sat there in darkness and listened to the nature of the godswood. Its magic and tranquility. The grasshoppers were singing. When they heard footsteps approaching them; leaves crunching. It was Sansa,

"Awww, look at you two! It seem's you guys have made up. Anyway James, mother asks for you to get back to the feast already. People are starting to notice, the king is asking for 'the black wolf.'" she said laughing walking over sitting down next to James, putting her head against his shoulder as well. They sat there for another minute when James got up and said,

"Right, now I have to get back to the feast. More like 'we', let's go ladies."

They both got up and flattened out there dresses when James offered an arm for each. They both locked arms with his and walked out of the godswood. They made there way back to the great hall when James noticed Jon was talking to a small figure.

"You two go on back in, I want to talk to Jon. Alone." he said letting go of them both. Sansa turned around and spoke,

"But James mother said…" she said sounding like a high-born lady.

"I know what mother said, tell her I'll be right in."

Sansa and Jeyne than began to walk away and started talking. Each of them giggling. James watched them, arms across his chest; when Jeyne turned to him and smiled. He winked back at her and she blushed. They disappeared in the great hall when James turned around to talk to his brother.

-x-

"After all this time, you finally stopped hitting that blasted dummy….Jon?" he said standing behind him arms crossed.

Jon just continued to talk to this person, when finally James noticed who it was. Tyrion Lannister…the imp. Tyrion was quite small, even for a dwarf, and waddled when he walked. He had gold hair, more white than gold, small nose and bizarre eyes. James however admired him, he heard tales of his intelligence and wit.

"Remember, get used to people calling you bastard. The world won't forget why should you? Wear it like an armor and it can't be used against you." Tyrion said when he turned around and noticed James.

"Ahh, look who it is. James Stark! Your name is on everyone's lips tonight after what transpired earlier with my brother. 'The black wolf, the man who slayed the kingslayer.' That is a clever name, it has Robert Baratheon written all over it. Did you know he coined the term, Kingslayer?"

James just kept looking at Tyrion and nodded.

"Aye, my father told me. I'm glad to see you here Lord Tyrion, you absence was noticed earlier today." James said leaning against a post while Tyrion looked him on.

"Was it? That comes as quite the surprise. Usually people hardly notice me, being a dwarf and all. Most think I'm dumb." he said with a sarcastic tone.

"I know better. You're a smart man Tyrion, I admire your wit." James said flashing a smile.

"For once somebody does. I hope you know that the whole realm will know about your spar with Jaime in a months time." he said drinking out of a flask.

"Aye, let's hope it doesn't reach Lord Tywin's ears." James japed.

"Let's hope…father doesn't like when his golden child his bested, let alone humiliated. Even though it was a draw. Anyway Lord Stark I must say farewell, I need to go and say hello to your family." he said extending out a hand which James shaked. He turned to Jon and said,

"Always a pleasure, Jon Snow." Jon nodded in return. Tyrion took a large swig out of his flask and was about to walk away when James asked.

"Where were you earlier? If you don't mind me asking."

"Why, well I was in Winterfell's finest brothel. Preparing for a night with your family. With some red head named Ros. Surely you have heard of her, quite the woman." he said with a smile on his face and walked away.

Jon walked up to James draping an arm around his shoulders.

"You okay James? You're pale. Looks like someone has punched the wind out of you."

"No Jon, I'm quite alright. Here lets sit down on these barrels."

They both sat on the barrels, while James regained his composure. _Ros with the Imp, surely it can not be. She couldn't do that to me…She couldn't. But she is a wh…_

"I want to join the Night's Watch." said Jon out of the blue. James was taken aback by this comment.

"I want to take the black and join you. Fight at your side. There is nothing left for me here, I am just a bastard. Soon Robb will be Lord of Winterfell, the others will get married and I will be alone. I can soar to heights at the Night's Watch, surely you can convince father. You convinced him once already, do it again." Jon said staring at James directly in the face. All James could do was put his face in his hands and shake his head. _Surely he can't be serious…_

"Jon, get this straight. First of all, we men of the watch can't father children or hold any land. You don't know what you'd be giving up, secondly we all here…except mother…care about you. You're not alone." James said watching his brother's expression change to frustration.

"I don't care about any of that! You joined the watch! Why can't I? You had more to lose than I do; you were the first born son, Winterfell could've been yours! I'am a bastard and have nothing to lose at all." he yelled at James, clear frustration on his face.

"Jon…" James said calmly.

"No, I won't change my mind about this. Tell me why I shouldn't join. In fact tell me that and why you joined? Only father and mother know the true reason why. Not Robb, me, Theon, Sansa, or any of us know. Why?" he said looking at him directly in the face.

"Because Jon…"

_Because Jon… the NIght's Watch isn't what it used to be. It's filled with rapists, murderers, thieves, the lowest of the low. Men who have shit for honor. It isn't what you read in the books, or the stories Old Nan used to tell us. I made the mistake, you shouldn't too. But I can't tell you the truth._

"I joined…I joined for honor and glory. To fight wildlings and defend the realm. To be apart of the bigger picture in this world."

_Lies….all lies. One day he will tell Jon why, maybe he will when he has taken his vows before the heart tree outside the Wall. But not today…._

"That's what I want James! I knew you'd understand. So please talk to father." he said a look of joy on his face as he got up. James watched him begin to walk towards the dummy when I figure clad in black rode in on a horse. It was his Uncle Benjen.

"UNCLE BENJEN!" they both yelled as the first ranger of the Night's Watch got off his horse.

"Boys! James! Jon!" he said walking over to them, hugging them both. Benjen Stark was the youngest of the Stark siblings, he was a slender man with long black hair flowing to his shoulders and a scruffy black beard.

"James! Your presence is missed at the Wall, Commander Mormont is getting worried you'll never come back. I assured him you would." he said with a smile on his face now turning to Jon. One thing James admired about his uncle was that he treated Jon the same as his other nieces and nephews.

"Jon, gods you've grown lad. Looking strong." he said also smiling at Jon.

"Don't worry Uncle, I'm going back to the wall as soon as the royal family leaves. You can tell the Lord Commander not to worry."

"Good…Good. So how is the feast going lad's?"

"I wouldn't know. Lady Catelyn said it would be improper to seat a bastard amongst their mists." Jon said looking down at his feet. All Uncle Benjen did was grunt and scratch his head.

"It's going well Uncle, I just had to come outside to get some fresh air." James said, hands in his pockets. "Aye." was all he could say. James decided to break the silence,

"Jon here has desires to take the black. Join the intrepid men of the Night's Watch."

Uncle Benjen looked at Jon, who in returned looked at James.

"Aye, it's true Uncle. I want to take the vows. Father would let me if you and James talked to him. I want honor and glory. I'm tired of just being Ned Stark's bastard." Jon said now looking at them both. Uncle Benjen sighed and looked at James. Both were thinking the exact same thing…

"I'll talk to him lad not to worry. It's been good to see you Jon. Come on James let's go back inside, I'm sure your father could use some support in there….Take care Jon." Uncle Benjen said as he and James walked back inside.

James than heard Jon hitting that dummy again.

**AN: So I decided to double update today, I love writing this story. There is still way more to come, it was just too big for one chapter. This feast isn't over yet and it's going to get more interesting for James with a certain Lannister involved…I will probably update again tomorrow. Just have to proof read the next part of the chapter.**


	5. The Lioness of Lannister

**AN: Still don't own anything. George R.R. Martin's beard does. **

James and Uncle Benjen made their way into the great hall as the feast had now hit it's peak. James took in labored breathes as he tried to wrap his mind around the night's events. His conversation with Jeyne was a highlight, but he couldn't stop thinking of what Jon had said. Jon's proclamation at his interest in joining the Night's Watch had come as as surprise, he thought that Jon had felt loved in Winterfell. Surely Catelyn gave him a hard time, Sansa too at times, but the rest of us loved him. It was Jon's naivety towards the watch that made James cringe. That's when he realized it had to be him, he had to tell his father of Jon's interest in the black brothers. All of James's siblings rose and greeted their uncle with hugs and smiles. Jeyne seemed to have recovered, sitting down waiting for Sansa to finish saying hello. James smiled at her and she only winked at him. He laughed out loud. _I can't believe she kissed me…Don't leave me James..._His Uncle Benjen pulled him aside,

"I think it will do Jon good to join the watch." he said with his voice lowered, as if not trying to alarm his siblings.

James just looked at him in shock. _How could he want that for Jon, he know's what state we are in. We barely have enough men to man the wall; less than a thousand to be in fact. Wildlings could scale the wall and for miles nobody would notice them. I often lead parties on the top of the wall to find if certain wildlings had made it through._

"Uncle Benjen? What are you saying? You'd actually recommend Jon joining us, you can't be serious? It's not what he thinks it is. His mind is full of Old Nan's stories. I have naught the heart to tell him."

Before James could say anymore his uncle waived a dismissive hand in the air. Putting his hands on James shoulders staring him in the eyes,

"James, listen to me. Jon is a bastard. I know you hate using that term, but that is what he is. My brother's bastard. Now, the watch is in ruins, this part I can not deny. However, it is full of bastards and he can soar to new height's. You know this as well as I. Even more troublesome is this, you know why Robert is here…To ask your father to be the hand of the king. Jon Arryn's death came as a surprise to all, he was the only man Robert's ever trusted as much as he does your dad. Ned will probably accept and go down south. Jon's only link in Winterfell gone. Sure, he has you and his siblings, but your lady mother will be the one ruling with Robb. She won't allow him to stay, your father knows this, even Robb couldn't prevent it….Let me finish…In his heart Jon knows this. We would accept him, and he would be wanted there. So James...let him go." He finally finished and let out a deep sigh. James let a few seconds pass before he responded,

"I understand now Uncle Benjen, and I agree with you. However, I want to be the one to tell father." James said clapping his uncles shoulder and walking towards his table taking a seat.

"Good, I was hoping you would. Here, let me go say hi to your father." Benjen said walking away towards his dad.

James than went back to his seat to find the final course sitting in front of him…Lemon cakes. Sansa's absolute favorite thing in the world…besides knights. James ate it in about three bites when he stood up and decided to walk around and see what everyone was up too. Theon was flirting with some servant, she was blushing so much. Robb was dancing with the princess Myrcella. Rickon had fallen asleep on Bran's shoulder, and Bran himself was trying to stay awake. Arya was still eating her food talking to Sansa and Jeyne, who in turn were talking to a drunk Joffrey. Tommen had fallen asleep on the table. The queen was still sitting in her chair, looking quite bored, and James's mother was trying to idly make the time go by with polite conversation. That's when James heard a booming voice call him from behind.

"BLACK WOLF! The man who slayed the Kingslayer! Get over here!" Robert Baratheon yelled.

He was sitting against a table, visibly drunk, another cup of wine in hand. Ned was next to him, with his uncle benjen as well. Some servant was sitting on Roberts leg, and than James noticed Ser Barristan and Jaime with them, along with Renly Baratheon. Jaime, who was still upset about Robert's earlier comment. James walked over to them and they, except for Jaime, smiled.

"Good fight earlier, James." Ser Barristan said clad in his kings guard armor, his hair grey and his smile gallant. _He may look old, but he could still slay many knight's in the kingdom_. James shook his hand and offered his thanks.

"Indeed. Not many men can best the Kingslayer. But when I do, I treasure it." Renly was a tall man with broad shoulders and a big chest. Clean shaven, with black Baratheon hair falling to his shoulders.

"Aye, James tell us a story about the wall. Your uncle Benjen was just telling us about the wildlings and reports of the Others." Robert asked and for the first time calling him James in what seemed like an eternity.

"Indeed Stark, please do. Certainly something from your adventures the gallant men of the Night's Watch." said Jaime in a mocking tone, giving a smile.

"I would like to hear that." said Renly looking quite intrigued.

"Tell us boy, have you actually killed anyone with that sword of yours?" Robert asked downing another cup of wine.

"Indeed I have, your grace." James said hands behind his back, being humble.

"Robert…nobody is around, you can call me Robert. Gods child, I've known you since you could walk." he said laughing. Pouring himself another cup of wine. Everyone else smiling, even Ned.

"Indeed I have…Robert." the King smiled and then motioned to continue.

"Fine alright I can tell a story, have I ever killed a wildling; I assume. Well in fact I have. It was a cold day on the wall, but this day was different. Reports from scouts were coming back bizarre, whole ranging parties were going missing. Sometimes one would return saying they've seen parties of wildlings come towards the wall. Some of them spoke of the Others, surely I didn't believe in this, they haven't been seen in thousands of years and wildlings are a superstitious people. So Lord Commander Mormont ordered myself, Uncle Benjen over here, and two others to scout ahead. 'Find the wildlings, track them, and kill them.' Exact words."

At this point everyone was listening intently. Robert had stopped drinking just to listen and Benjen was looking at James with a smile knowing the story himself. But James continued,

"And so the next day we went out on our ranging. It had snowed heavily the night before so it was extremely cold, knee deep in snow. The first day had gone by fast, we settled down to make a fire, found some wildling tracks. But that night a blizzard hit, we had to snuggle together for warmth so we wouldn't die. One boy, Edward, his name was, just a boy who had been caught stealing a loaf of bread, refused too. The next morning we found him frozen solid. He looked like he was sleeping incased in ice. We had to move on. At this point we had been out ranging for weeks, wildling tracks had grown ever more present but we hadn't run into any, and our rations were going scarce until finally; we ran out of food. So we ate one of the horses, it tasted alright, quite fatty if you ask me but it was easy to eat. Than the next morning we heard footsteps approaching. A wildling party of six was coming down the road wearing their grey woolen cloaks. Quickly me, uncle Benjen, and the other lad Willis, the man my father executed over a month ago hid in the woods and waited to ambush them. They quickly, however found our tracks and we realized it was now or never. We flung out of our hiding spots, swords drawn. One of them came at me with a sword but I swept to the side slashing his chest and gut open; his innards fell out in front of me. Than another hooded figure came at me with an axe, I dodged the swing and stabbed this person in the stomach with my dagger. I took it out and they fell down to the ground. I reached down to pull the hood off when I realized it was a women, a wildling spearwife. Her hair was blonde and she had big blue eyes, the most beautiful women I had seen in awhile. But by now she was choking on her own blood. I just stared at her, motionless. 'Kill me.' she said over and over again; 'kill me' she repeated as if it was some chant, until finally I took my dagger and stabbed her in the heart. She grabbed my face and said 'Thank you', her final words to me were as she looked me in the eyes and passed away, her gaze never lingered. We burned the bodies and than another storm came upon us. Fortunately the wildlings we had killed had food on them, so we ate it. It took us another two weeks to get back to the wall. So to answer your question, yes….yes I have killed somebody with this sword of mine."

Everyone was in silence taking in the story. Robert's jaw had dropped. Renly looked at me with what looked like a half-smile, as did Barristan along with Jaime. Ned was stoic as ever, being the first time he had ever heard the story. Than his father spoke up,

"Is it true Benjen?" he asked giving a look of concern.

"Aye, its true Ned. Every word of it. He did kill them two wildling's. Had to, otherwise we might not be here talking to you right now." he said grasping James's shoulder.

"Gods…You certainly have been through enough black wolf." Robert said drinking more wine.

"If that is all my lords, I would return to my seat and finish my meal." James said dipping his head as Robert released him.

"Go black wolf, find yourself a women, we know you must be backed up." he said with a booming laugh.

James returned to his table to find Robb sitting there, Bran was fully asleep by now. Rickon must've been taken to his room. Arya was sitting there still talking to Sansa. Joffrey was nowhere to be seen, probably gone to sleep. Neither was Tommen, but last time he saw him, he had been asleep so one can only assume he had gone to bed also. Theon was gone, probably bedding some poor girl. Myrcella was dancing with Renly. James sat down and put an arm around Robb,

"Quite a night for myself brother. Full of emotion. How did it fair for you?" James asked eating some of Bran's roasted duck he had left behind. He called over a servant to ask for more wine and another lemon cake.

"Good brother, I talked with the king. Danced with Myrcella." he said dipping a piece of bread into some soup.

"She likes you ya know. Very smitten with the future Lord of Winterfell." James said still eating the duck.

"Aye, I noticed. Nice girl. Very smart for her age. Pretty too." Robb said finishing his soup, pushing away the bowl. James laughed,

"Perhaps a match could be made. Finally House Baratheon and House Stark could be joined." James said as his lemon cake arrived.

"You jest brother, excuse me though, I have to dance this food off." Robb said making his way to the dance floor.

James consumed another lemon cake and looked up at the dais. His mother had gone off somewhere but the queen remained. They soon locked gazes and she smiled at him again. James almost choked on his lemon cake as he saw the queen get out of her chair and walk over to him. Each walk a seduction, Cersei Lannister was beautiful. By now her golden hair was let down, letting it flow to her chest, green eyes staring at him, only brought out further by her crimson dress. Her breasts were full and James could see the tops of them peeking from her dress. The thought was making him hard, than she was next to him smiling.

"Why my lord Stark, I see you are quite lonely over here. Would you like some company?" she said with a tone of seduction in her voice. Sansa and Jeyne were staring at them when James shot a look to mind their business and they looked away.

"It would be an honor, your grace." James said, switching on his charm. The queen pulled up her dress slightly and sat down next to him.

"I enjoyed watching you spar my brother earlier. I must admit he is pretty good with a sword, it was quite a match." she said looking him in the face, smile so large. All James could smell was her lavender oil. _Don't leave me James…_

"Thank you my queen, your brother was definently a worthy opponent. It wasn't an easy match at all." he said staring at her with equal intent.

" I also saw you dance with Myrcella, she has taken quite a liking to the North. She seems to be smitten with your brother Robb. That would be a good match, but alas I hear Sansa and Joffrey might become betrothed." she said…James was about to speak when she put a hand on his thigh.

"You remind me so much of your uncle Brandon. You are the spitting image of him. You fight like him, you have his charm, even his smile." she said now

"Thank you, your grace. I fear those words are to kind."James said as her hand finding it's way closer to his manhood. James gave her a look of shock,

"My queen….the King if he sees, if anyone sees." James said trying to retract but the queen wouldn't have it.

"Robert is passed out on the table by now. He won't see a thing. Just hush, sweet child." she said feeling the bulge in James's breeches grow with each touch. James put his hand against his head and closed his eyes, releasing a low moan under his breath as the queen began to stroke his manhood, almost at full hardness in his breeches. She than took his hand and put it between her legs, finding her drenched. She than got up quickly and said,

"This has been quite the conversation James. I hope we have another one before I leave." Cersei said with a smile as she walked away. _What the fuck just happened…_as he just sat there letting his erection go down. But than all he could think of was Ros.

-x-

James got up from his seat and noticed everyone in the feast was either gone or asleep on the tables, from drinking way too much wine. The Greatjon Umber had fallen sleep on a seat, while Lord Karstark was passed over on a table. With some other lords asleep as well. The servants were cleaning up the hall, clearing the plates or sweeping the floor. James was feeling dizzy so he knew it was time to go to bed, all the kids were gone except for Arya. Who was falling in and out of sleep; head resting on the table. James went out over and scooped her out of the seat. Carrying her to her room, head resting on his shoulder, breathing calmly. He walked upstairs and left her sleeping in her bed.

James proceeded to his room, the feast had gone well in his mind, but he was exhausted from the events and too much wine. Walking in and closing the door behind him, he took off his tunic , leaving him shirtless with just his breeches to cover himself. Yanking the blankets off his bed he settled in and laid down. His arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, letting the sleep take him over , he was about to blow out the candle when a hooded person was at the foot of his bed. They were wearing a tan woolen cloak. James immediately shot up and ran over to the mysterious figure, grabbing them by the forearm.

"Who are you? Show yourself." This person would not answer. By the feeling of their arm, he could tell it was a women.

"I'm not interested. I don't want this." James said with a voice of wonder.

"Are you sure you aren't interested?" the figure said as they finally pulled down the hood.

It was Cersei Lannister. Her golden hair flowed down towards her breasts, as she removed the cloak off. All she had under were her nightclothes.

"My…my queen." James said bowing his head, immediately swallowing his throat.

"What are you doing here? How did you find my room?" he asked.

"If I can make my way around the Red Keep at night, surely Winterfell won't be a problem. Oh and enough of that 'my queen' stuff, we are alone at once…" she said walking by him throwing her hands in the air, she sat on his bed. Lightly slapping her hand down on the sheets, asking him to come over.

James reluctantly sat down next to her, taken away by her beauty. Thought's swimming around so fast he hardly had enough time to think, if they were to be caught he would be put to death for treason. He had to tread lightly. Than he began sweating from his nerves. All she did was smile at him and take his calloused hand, kissing it.

"I've had my eye on you since I first arrived to Winterfell. You are quite the handsome man. I'm sure you've heard that before," she said in between kisses. All James could do was watch, not making a movement or sound.

"Actually they don't, your grace," James said, Cersei could tell he was nervous,

"Surely, you've been with a woman before?" she said.

"Yes…" James said under his breath, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't be so nervous sweetling, I won't bite." Now leaning forward to kiss his neck. James arched his neck so she could easily.

"My queen…." he said voice with riddled with nerves and concern.

"Cersei…." she said smiling up at him, putting a finger over his mouth. Than quickly removing it.

"Cersei…I don't think this is appropriate. If we were to be caught, surely the punishment would be grievous. For the both of us." James responded, as she pulled back from him. Green eyes staring him down.

"You do not desire me?" she asked in a childish voice. _She knows what she is doing…_

"No…don't get me wrong I do. You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. It is just you are the queen and are married, I just couldn't."

That's when she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Surely you notice that my marriage is a love less one. Robert hardly pays me any mind. He only does when he is drunk at night and stumbles into my bedroom to 'claim me.' Not to worry though he is spending the night with some tavern wenches, we are safe. Now shut up sweet child." she replied kissing him fully on the mouth, letting James feel some tongue.

"I'm sorry this is wrong. I can't…" James said pulling away yet again, trying to not look her in the face.

Cersei sighed heavily this time and said nothing. She than removed her night clothes to reveal her breasts to him, fully naked by this point. James became instantly hard at the sight of those full breasts, pink nipples in the center. She grabbed his hands and place them on her chest, letting him feel them. Than she arched her head back and let out a slight moan.

"Just let go…" she said one last time as James leaned forward and put one in his mouth. His tongue swirling around the nipple, feeling it getting hard in his mouth. He than showed the same amount of attention to the other as she smiled and pushed him on the bed removing his breeches with haste. She than had his hard cock in her hands, slightly stroking as James hips began to move in sycronicity with her strokes.

"Good…good." was all she said with a devilish smile on her face.

Than she went lower and placed it in her mouth. James looked down at her and instantly flung his head back in ecstasy. _Don't leave me James…_He looked down and she met his eyes. Her tongue feeling his member. _I can't believe this…the queen, Cersei Lannister, with my cock in her mouth. Surely I must be dreaming. _

Than she got up and kissed him in the mouth as James flipped her and laid her down on the bed, kissing her neck and breasts again. His kisses went further south down her stomach, and to her sex. Licking the inside with quite skill, the way Ros taught him to do. The queen let out low moans and hisses.

"Yes…yes... James. You are quite skill….skilled at this." Putting her hand on his head and tangling her fingers in his hair. Than James got up and kissed her in the mouth again, lingering a while longer.

"Let me straddle you." she demanded as James obliged.

Cersei flipped over and straddled him. James placed his arms behind his back, against the bed as she sat down on him and placed his cock inside her; her wetness enveloping him. Than she began to move up and down, James met her with his hips. She flung her head back and began to moan quite loudly. James couldn't help but do the same. James would sometimes reach up to grab a breast or pull one in his mouth as the queen continued. Finally he began to feel himself become close when she sensed it too. Quickly, she laid him down and took him in her mouth again. He lasted about another minute before he exploded in her mouth, she never stopped, riding the wave of pleasure with him.

Finally she just laid down next to him panting. As he just stared at the ceiling. _Forgive me Ros…_

"Thank you. I haven't loved a man like that in quite awhile. Certainly not Robert."

She said giving a look of disgust, looking away when there was a knock on his door. Instantly they both shot up from the bed as James told her to hide under the bed. He put some nightclothes on and she hid under the bed. Still naked as on her name day.

James opened the door to find Maester Luwin standing there, giving him a serious look as if he knew somebody was in there with him. James pretended to rub his eyes as if he was awoken from a slumber.

"James, I'm sorry to have awoken you but your mother and father request your presence in their bedroom. Urgent business…" he said smiling now. _Did he hear us? Had he been out there the whole time and if so does he know who it was? I hope not._

"Ok, tell them I'll be right there." James replied still pretending to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Alright get dressed lad, I'll wait out here for you." James nodded and closed the door behind him. Pressing his back against the door and sank himself to the floor, placing his head in his hands. Than Cersei crawled from under the bed and put her nightclothes back on, along with her woolen cloak. She sat next to James, whispering to him.

"They probably want your counsel. Robert must've asked him to become hand of the king by now." she said placing her head on his shoulder.

"I know. I don't want him to accept, but he probably will anyway. He doesn't belong in King's Landing. He does up North, here with his family." James said letting out a sigh.

"I tried to tell Robert to give it to my father, Lord Tywin, but he wouldn't listen. You should try to convice your father to decline." she said now standing up preparing to leave.

"Aye, I think I will try." James said getting up. Going towards the door.

"Let yourself out once we are gone." he said as he opened the door quick and stepped out to the hall, facing Maester Luwin.

"Ready to go, Maester?" James said with a smile. Maester Luwin gave him a look of knowing…_He sees right through me._ They began to walk down the hall towards his parents room.

"Was someone in your room with you? I swear I heard another voice with you." he said now smiling.

"Umm….nope, just me. I often talk to myself, helps me think." James said now looking around to avoid the Maester's gaze.

"Don't worry James. I won't tell your parents." he said and winked.

Than they arrived at his parent's room and knocked on the door. His father opened it and James walked in. His mother was sitting at the edge of their bed with her night clothes on, a raven's scroll in her hand. She was visibly distressed.

"How goes it mother and father?" James said releasing him from her brace.

"Not good, read this." she said placing the raven scroll in his hand. James opened it and saw it was from his Aunt Lysa, who fled King's Landing after her husband Jon Arryn's death and holed herself up in the Vale. It read that she blamed the Lannister's for the death of her husband. James than turned to his father,

"Surely she can't be serious? What motives could the Lannister's have for murdering Jon Arryn?" he asked handing the scroll back to his mother.

"Aye, that's what I said. But your mother thinks otherwise." Ned said looking at him.

"I know it James, in my bones I do. Never trust the Lannisters. They had a part in this, and will in the coming months." she said now standing up facing James and his father.

"Mother, Aunt Lysa is how you say….special. She just lost her husband and isn't thinking straight! I wouldn't trust her word at this moment." James said sounding like the true counselor.

"I agree. We can't act upon this, but I will look into it once I get to King's Landing. To be hand of the king." Eddard said looking now directly at James. Who expected this,

"Robert offered and I agreed. He needs me down there. There is nobody he can trust, I have to protect him." he finished turning around to look back out the window.

"Father, surely you can't be serious? The position is cursed!" James finished as his mother looked at him nodding in agreement.

"I'am serious James." he said now facing him and his mother again.

"Dad, you fought two wars for Robert. What more do you have to owe him? Your place is here with your family." James replied quickly looking at them both.

"Listen to him Ned. James makes sense." Catelyn replied, pleading with him.

"No…I have no choice. And don't tell me where my place is boy. You left your place a long time ago." Ned said coldly turning around to look at the fire.

James than looked at his mother, who in return gave him a face of sadness. The comment was meant to sting. His father never truly forgave him for taking the black. When James broke it to him, he was furious. They didn't talk for days. Which for the Stark family was a long time. James made his way to the door.

"Father, mother if no more is needed of me I shall return back to the wall tomorrow. I'm needed back there." James said looking at his parents. His mother giving him an expression of sadness, his father stern.

"James…" his mother said extending an arm out, but he just retracted.

"No mother, it's about time I go back. I shall leave tomorrow, make my good byes and be off. Clearly I am not wanted around. Oh and Jon is coming with me." Than his parent's looked surprised.

"Jon? Why should Jon go with you?" his dad asked.

"Jon want's to join the watch. Doesn't want to be here anymore, knows you would accept Robert's offer. Once you left he knew mother would be in charge. She wouldn't let him live here." James said finally before his father nodded at him and he closed the door making his way back to his room.

Finally he arrived and Cersei had left. James than just laid himself down on his bed and let sleep take him over._ Don't ever leave me James…_


	6. Winter is Coming

**AN: If I owned all of this you can call me George R.R. Martin.**

By the next morning the majority of yesterday's events had been a blur, James tried not to remember them. Last night he had gotten into an argument with his parents, today he was headed back to the wall to get away from it all. He went to Jon's room last night and told him his father had approved of him joining the Night's Watch. The boy just gave him a straight face and nodded, but James knew he was excited. Jon had to pack light, all of his clothing and provision's would be provided at Castle Black. James woke up and donned his black robes, deciding to cast away his grey and black tunic. Looking in the mirror he noticed that his beard had started grow back, leaving some rough stubble on his face. However most of his thought's had been on two things so far, Ros for starters, but most of all his sexual escapade with Cersei. _Nobody can know…Nobody. _She had thrown herself upon him like a lion taking down it's prey, he was reluctant to know it was a one time thing, she couldn't possibly visit him at Castle Black. He than made his way to Jon's room to find the lad still in his grey and black tunic, packing some essentials.

"You ready? You're life is about to change Jon." James said standing in the doorway with his arm's crossed.

"Yeah I'm ready. Glad your wearing black, it was always my color, as yours." he said walking over to James.

"Thank you for convincing father for me brother. I know you don't want me to join, but I have to do this. I hope you understand."

"I understand Jon. I hope you've just taken all into consideration." James said now helping Jon pack his final things.

"I have don't worry. I'm just worried about telling everybody." he said packing his final set of clothes.

"Aye, I have requested our siblings to t break our fast with us. They should be there already, I'd imagine Arya won't take it well. She loves you dearly Jon." James said with a laugh, but Jon was now serious.

"Arya…She will take it hard." Jon said now scruffing his face with his hand.

"Indeed she will. Don't worry, can't go any worse than when I broke the news. Do you remember?" James said smiling.

"Of course, it was on your seventeenth name day. You gathered us all in the great hall and told us. Robb broke a plate, Sansa was crying as was Bran. Arya wanted too, but you know how tough she tries to act. Rickon was too young to understand. I just kept to myself, but even worse was father. The look on his face, he didn't talk to you for days. Hopefully he will talk to me." Jon said with a shrug.

"I'm sure he will Jon. You didn't give up being the Lord of Winterfell." James continued when they heard a knock on the door. It was Catelyn, she was wearing a grey dress. Her auburn hair flowing down. She called James over, but she didn't say anything to Jon. Probably happy he was leaving for good.

"James…are you sure you wan't to do this? Don't do it because of your father. He was just frustrated by all that was going on, please stay a little longer." she began.

"I'm sorry mother, I have to go. I've already over stayed my welcome, father has made it clear. I also should really be heading back to the wall. Commander Mormont is probably furious at me staying so long, and it isn't fair to the other brothers." James said.

"Well the other brothers aren't the son of Eddard Stark are they. Oh James, is there anything I can say to convince you to stay?" she continued, her hands at her side.

"Nothing mother, but don't worry I will be back soon. You know I can't stay gone too long, especially with father going to King's Landing."

"Speaking of that, I wish you could go with him. Somebody has to watch over him." she explained, looking unhappy.

"Don't worry mother, Yoren the recruiter, is making his annual trip to the capital around this time. Maybe, I can convince the Lord Commander to let me go with him and check up on father." he said as her gaze met his.

"Yes, that would be wonderful! Do you think you can convince him?" Catelyn asked,

"Probably, if not Uncle Benjen could. He'd understand and help me." James finished, when his mother took him into an embrace. Her hair smelled of lemons.

"You know James when Maester Luwin pulled you out of me…you didn't cry. I demanded he put you in my arms, and he did. You just stared up at me, giving me the biggest smile. Than I handed you over to your father, and you did the same exact thing. He held you up for the whole world to see, 'My boy', he said looking so proud. That's when I knew you were special….my first born, my son. You were always my favorite, but that's because you're the first born." she said, pulling away from the embrace, tears welling up in her eyes. Now smiling.

"Dear mother, I appreciate all these kind words. I'll just make sure to tell Robb that I'm the favorite sibling." he japed with a smile, she hit him in the shoulder.

"James Stark you will do no such thing!" she replied smiling even wider.

Than James looked over her shoulder and saw Jon standing there, looking down at his feet. His bag slouched over his shoulder; as than his mom turned around to look at him. She didn't say anything, only nodded her head at him and walked away. James looked up at Jon who was now smiling, anything besides her stare usually made his day.

"Ready to break our fast with our siblings? I'm sure we are in for it." James said with a smile.

"Yeah let's go. I have a surprise for Arya." Jon said pulling out a small sword that looked especially made for her. It was a small, slender sword.

"I hade Mikken make it for her. I'm sure she will love it. I plan on giving it to her personally later." he said as he tossed the sword to James who caught it by the grip.

"Wow it's very light and nimble, make sure my mother doesn't see it. Would be perfect for her if she was learning to water dance. The Bravosi are good at their dancing. I know Arya will love this more than anything." James said tossing the sword in between each hand, when he eventually handed it back to Jon.

"I certainly hope so. Let's go the great hall." he said walking by James as they both walked down to the great hall.

-x-

The great hall was a shell of it's former self from last night. It was left cleaner than it had been, but there were still many chalices on tables, empty kegs of ale were laying around. Flagon's of wine sitting on tables. James and Jon walked side by side, noticing their siblings sitting around at the table from last night breaking their fast. Sansa got up and waved at them motioning to come over. James led the way and sat down between Robb and Bran yet again, Sansa was across from them with Arya, who Jon had decided to sit next to. They broke their fast on fried eggs and bacon with toast, washing it all down with some ale. Theon was missing along with Rickon, who was probably with mother.

"So brother, where is Theon Greyjoy?" asked James as he poured himself a cup of ale.

"Don't know, last I heard he left with that servant girl he was talking to last night." Robb said tearing off a piece of bacon and eating it.

"Poor lass, probably will be scarred for life." James said laughing.

"Why will she be scarred?" asked Sansa looking down at her food. James gave her a stare and titled his head to the side when she finally realized his meaning.

"Ohhh, eww that's gross. It's not polite to speak of such things at the table James." said Sansa wiping her mouth daintily like a lady.

"What's gross? Did Theon talk to a girl?" asked Bran

"No idiot, they were kissing!" said Arya who was eating toast.

"Ohh… that is gross." Bran replied with a look of disgust.

Jon was quiet the whole time, he hardly touched his food. Probably having a hard time figuring out how to break the news to his siblings. He just slouched with a hand supporting his head, stirring his porridge. That's when Sansa asked,

"James why are you wearing your Night's Watch clothes? Shouldn't you be wearing your Stark tunic? You know how much mother likes it when you wear it." she asked taking a sip of some honeyed milk.

"Funny you brought that up, I have something to tell you guys." James said looking at his siblings. By now they all looked at him with wide eyes. Wondering what would come out next,

"I'm going back to the wall….this afternoon." James finally mustered up the courage to say, nobody said anything for a few seconds.

"But you can't! James you just can't, you just got here! How can you already be going back." said Sansa looking at him with her lips pouting.

"I know Sansa but I have to go back." James said staring at his sister. Her blue eyes looking right through him.

"Yeah, you promised to teach me how to shoot a bow better! I'm almost hitting the bullseye." said Bran looking up at him, visibly upset.

"I know buddy, and I will show you when I come back soon. Theon can teach you in my absence." James said putting an arm around Bran.

"No I don't want Theon to teach me, I want you too." Bran said arms crossed pulling away from James.

"And when would you be coming back?" asked Arya now looking at him.

"I don't know." said James stabbing a piece of egg with his fork.

"You got into a fight with father didn't you? It's the only time you ever leave so abruptly. Usually you're here for quite awhile, its been less than a week." Robb said looking at him.

"Aye, I did. Last night." said James now looking down at his plate.

"It's not fair! why must he ruin everything!" yelled Sansa.

"You musn't blame father. It isn't his fault." said James. He took a drink of ale.

"Than whose fault is it?" asked Arya still looking at him with her grey eyes…_Lyanna_

"It's nobody's fault but mine, but I promise to come back soon." said James staring at his sibling's. Jon still hasn't said a word.

"Liar." said Bran arms crossed not facing James.

"Bran! Don't say such things. Apologize to James." Robb demanded looking over at him.

"No I won't…I won't apologize for telling the truth. James always promises to come back soon but he never does. It's like he doesn't love us." Bran responded.

"Bran….I will always love you guys, you're my family." James said looking at him.

"Don't talk to me." Bran said getting up when Jon got up and finally spoke,

"I'm joining the Night's Watch. I'm taking the black. That's right I'm leaving. Going off to the wall to fight the wildlings with James and Uncle Benjen. I leave with him today." he said breathing hard staring at all his siblings. Whose jaws had just dropped.

"Surely, you can't be serious." said Robb staring at him.

"Aye, I'am. Father gave me his consent and I'm joining." Jon said with his hand's in his pockets.

"Why! This isn't fair. I hate today." Arya said slapping her cup in front of her. Spilling all the water across the table. She got up and ran away.

"I do too." said Bran running away out of the hall. Sansa sat there without speaking a word, she got up and walked away.

Than it was just James, Jon, and Robb sitting there. All ate their food in peace when Robb spoke up,

"Why Jon? Why now." Robb asked peacefully.

"Because Robb, you know why. Father has accepted being Hand of the King. Surely you know of this, he will go down south with Sansa, Arya and Bran. Leaving you Rickon and your lady mother. Do you honestly think she will let me stay?" he said looking at Robb. Who let out a sigh,

"I know Jon. I think I knew it'd come to this. I'm sorry." he said looking sad. Jon laughed.

"It's not your fault brother. You're off to become acting Lord of Winterfell." Jon japed.

The three of them got up and James said,

"I'll see you later, there are a few things I must take care of before I leave. I will meet you in the courtyard later, Jon go find Arya."

"I'll go get Bran." said Robb about to leave when James blocked him with his arm.

"No brother, I'll talk to him. You go see father." James said when Robb nodded in agreement.

The three of them got up and left. _Now to go find Bran_….

-x-

James ran out of the great hall into the courtyard looking for his younger brother Bran. Since he was born he had looked up to James, often going to him when he got in trouble, or when he needed help. When he was three he'd gotten into a fight with Arya and scurried over to hide behind James's leg, even at four Arya was feisty, never backing down. Yet he always felt like he had to live up to James's standards, often over-exerting himself. One time he had cut open his arm with a knife when he was six; pretending to fight like his older brother.

"Have you seen my brother Bran?" James asked a guard in the stables.

He just said nothing and pointed over to the practice yard.

"Of course. Thanks." James said running over to the practice yard. The sound of arrows hissing through the air.

Bran finally came into view. He had an arrow knocked with his bow drawn, aiming down range. James crept up behind him quietly and leaned against the wooden fence, as to not disturb him. When finally he released the shot and it sailed, hitting the barrels next to the target. Bran threw his bow down on the ground and kicked the dirt.

"Relax your bow arm. How many times must I tell you." James said arms crossed staring at his ten year old brother. Bran shot him a stern look, reaching down to grab his bow.

"I do relax my bow arm. It never helps." he said grabbing another arrow out of his quiver. James still leaned against the fence looking at him.

"You know little brother. Even anger doesn't provide the most accurate shots. I often couldn't shoot well when I was angry." James said flashing a smile. Bran still did not budge.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to the wall? Jon with you. Both of you running away from your problems." he spat out before positioning himself to shoot another arrow.

James than removed himself from the fence and walked towards him. Placing his hands on Brans shoulders. Bran shrugged him off when James turned him around to face him. He than got on one knee to look him in the eyes.

"I'm going back to the wall because it's my duty. I don't like it as much as you do. I know how much you guys miss me and with Jon leaving too, it can only make it harder on you. Robb will be Lord of Winterfell, in father's stead and he will be busy now more than ever. You're going down south with Father and Sansa and Arya. I can see the loneliness you feel Brandon, you're going to a new place, away from home, but we all have to preserver in this life. I understand if you're angry with me, or don't want to talk to me, and if that's the way it is, so be it. But I wan't you to understand that I'm not running away from my problems, only facing them. One day I hope you see the meaning behind my words." James paused for a minute before continuing,

"Winter is coming… Do you know what those word's mean Bran? Our families words?" James said staring at his brother who was now at ease.

"Doesn't it mean what it says. That winter is coming. That we must prepare ourselves for it." he said giving James a quizzical look. James laughed,

"No Bran. It means that hard times are coming. That hard times are coming in our lives and we must always be prepared to face them. And winter is truly coming Bran…for all of us. For Myself, Mother, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Robb, You, and especially Father. What he isn't doing is easy, but it's for the best." Bran now smiled as he understood.

"Winter is coming….Now I understand. I forgive you James, don't worry, I love you."

"I know Bran and I love you too. I will be back soon, and if not than Others take me." James said looking up at the sky. _Don't ever leave me James..._

"Now, let's help you hit that target." he said standing up as Bran smiled and turned around facing down range. He brought the bow up to his face and drew back.

He released the arrow and it sailed straight and true. Arrow hitting near the bullseye. He turned around and screamed in enjoyment, running towards James and hugging him at the waist.

"Thanks James. For everything." he said still embracing him.

"No problem, buddy. Now go on and continue practicing." James said messing with his hair.

Bran turned around and picked up the bow again. When James noticed out of the corner of his eye, Sansa standing there with Lady next to her. He turned to face her, she was wearing her favorite blue dress with her vibrant auburn hair pinned up in the back, the rest of it resting on her shoulders. James noticed for the first time, that Sansa was becoming a women now. She'd grown up so fast.

"He looks up to you, ya know." she said walking over to James who bent down to pet Lady, behind the ear. She just panted at him.

"I know he does Sansa. And now that he has to go south. I can't help but feel bad for him." James said looking on at Bran, not looking at Sansa.

"Than why are you in such a rush to leave?" she said standing next to him. Also watching Bran.

"I'm a sworn brother of the Night's Watch. I took an oath. We are to leave all loyalties and allegiance's behind when we accept those vows."

"That's your honor talking. If last I heard you aren't supposed to love a women either. Or is that Ros woman an exception?" she scoffed at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about. It's more complicated than that." James said now turning to look at her, starting to get angry. _Wolfsblood…_

"You're right James. I don't know what I'm talking about, I'm just a stupid little girl." she said rolling her eyes at him. James let out a sigh,

"No you are not Sansa. You are smart, beautiful, sweet, and kind. Any knight will be lucky to have you as their wife. However, you do have some growing up to do." he said looking at her with a smile.

"Don't we all." she said with a sigh. A few moment's of silence passed when she leaned in and whispered.

"Jeyne told me what happened in the godswood. I never thanked you for what you did. She has been quite happy lately, always smiling. But wasn't kissing her a bit unneccesary?" she said smiling up at James who just kept his stoic figure, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that what she told you? That I kissed her? I remember it being the other way around."

"Nope, she told me you went in and kissed her. Professing your love."

"Love, as a sister. Nothing more, she is a sweet person. Nothing will change that. Anyway sister, I've enjoyed our little conversation, but I have to go to the stables and prepare the horses. I'll see you and the rest of the family in the courtyard later to say our goodbyes." James said walking past her.

-x-

He made his way to the stables and started to prepare Lyanna for the long road ahead. Although the Wall wasn't far from Wintefell it still was quite the trip. Sometimes the road could be dangerous, the queen's gift and Brandon's gift sometimes filled with creatures like shadowcats and wolves. Which one always had to keep an eye out for. James often heard stories of men eaten at night by a shadowcat, or sometimes packs of whole entire wolves would take down horses and steal them off. The road was dangerous, and it being on him and Jon would make it even harder. James liked to ride whole days taking little respites, but now he had to take him into consideration. They'd have to pack more food, which would slow them down, not to mention Jon's direwolf Ghost.

_Atleast he can protect us if thing's went wrong, but he often just stray's away and does what he want's, he isn't as loyal to Jon as Greywind or Summer are to Robb and Bran. _

He was scrubbing Lyanna's fur, when suddenly a voice came from behind.

"James, you look quite good in black, yet that hair is just too messy. Get's in your face." the mysterious person said. _Ros?_

James turned around to find Cersei standing there. She was wearing a gold dress with her bodice laced in crimson. Hair let loose around her shoulders. Majestically flowing down. Her demeanor was calm and she held her hands in the front.

"I hate that you're leaving so early." she continued.

James said nothing, thought's of their sexual encounter still fresh in his mind. He finally turned to face her, knowing it'd be rude to ignore the Queen.

"I'm sorry to disappoint your grace, but I most do so. The wall is calling." he said now looking at her. She flashed him a smile.

"Ah, I see. Robert told me you had honor, you're just like your father. A soldier, who takes his orders and carries on." she said looking at him. Tightening her lips when she got closer to him, standing close enough to kiss him, she however restrained.

"I don't regret last night. I regret many things, but that wasn't one of them."

James just gave her an empty stare before looking down at his feet. Hands now in his pockets.

"My queen…."

"Cersei…" she said smiling at him. "You may call me Cersei when nobody is around, I've told you many times before."

"Aye, ok Cersei. Why me?" James finished.

"Because your handsome and I wanted you, I'm in a loveless marriage. The queen always gets what she wants. Need there be any other reason?" Cersei said as James felt her hand brush against his lower back, than he began to laugh, her face grew into a look of confusion.

"Did I say something funny?" she asked putting her hands at her side.

"Handsome….surely you don't expect me to believe that. You'd lay with me because I'm handsome. I don't think so…" James said

"Why would I lie? I speak the truth. Since I got here I've found you attractive. I felt something missing in my life, but last night sparked something in me…something I hadn't felt in a long time." she finished than leaned in closer. James retracted from her,

"Why do you retract? I'm not gonna kiss you in front of everyone, I just wanted to say I hope you can make it to King's Landing one day. I'd like to see you. Would you like to see me? We could walk in the garden." she said winking.

"Aye that'd be nice. Maybe one day." James said before Cersei motioned to his horse

"Lovely horse, what's it's name?" Cersei asked petting her neck.

"Lyanna. The finest horse in all of Westeros." James responded petting her behind the ear.

"Lyanna….huh." Cersei said looking upset, glaring at the floor, her lip curling.

"Well James, I shall surely miss you. And I do hope to see you again. Goodbye." she said with a bit of anger in her voice.

Cersei turned her heel and as soon as she had appeared, was gone. James than turned around to face Lyanna again when he saw Jon standing there with his horse. Provisions packed in and ready. Looking some what sad, yet happy. Looking as if he was at peace; a weight lifted off his shoulder's. He than took in a deep breath, pointing at James.

"Ready to go say goodbye?" he said with one hand on his horses rein. Ghost was standing behind him, already grown a considerable amount. His fur was white as snow, eyes red as blood. James got down to pet the direwolf,

"Only if you and Ghost are. Let's hope they are all there." James said still petting Ghost.

He than stood back up and they both walked their horses to the courtyard. All of their family was present in the center, including Jeyne. James and Jon tied the horses to the south gate and walked back, facing their family. All were present except Bran. James was quite calm, having going through this many a time before, he never got too emotional. This was Jon's first time, he was trying to look stoic, as if he was channeling the Starks of old. James spotted his father who was standing behind Sansa while holding his mothers hand. He hadn't seen him since their 'disagreement' last night. There was some animosity between them and James couldn't bear to look at him.

He was about to speak when he saw a figure standing well behind them, combining with the crowd, staring him down. _Kissed by fire. _Finally the woman who was haunting his dreams had appeared. It was Ros, she was standing there in a blue woolen cloak with the hood pulled up over her head, a grey dress underneath, a few strands of red hair falling over her face. She immediately flashed him a smile that pulled him towards her, like a bee to honey.

James than walked towards his family, but just walked through them, as if parting them like water. They all stared at him as he walked by them towards her, knowing the moment had finally come. He was happy to see her, but he knew what he had to do, break her heart. James couldn't be with her and her with him. He pulled down her hood and hugged her, she continued to smile when James finally took her hands in his, while his family stood behind him, all looking at them both intently. _I don't care, let them watch. At this point I just don't care…_

"Is that Ros? The woman he loves. She is beautiful." James heard Sansa ask Arya as he just looked at Ros in those green eyes.

"I don't know. But I'd imagine it is." Arya said not even facing Sansa, still facing James.

Ros began to speak,

"Still wearing black I see. It'd be nice if you'd cut that shaggy hair. That beard is coming in nicely though." she said pushing a strand behind his ear like she always did.

"Word in Wintertown was that you were leaving back to the Wall today. I had to come visit you. I had to see you one last time." she said now looking at their hands intertwined.

Yet no smile pulled at James's face and Ros could tell.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me? James…" she asked, looking in his eyes, searching for an answer. James lifted their hands and kissed the back of hers.

"Of course I'm happy to see you." he said giving her a half smile.

"Something is wrong. What is it? You can tell me." she said still looking him in the eyes. James took a deep breath.

"Ok, first I want you to know that I love you, always have. Since that first day I met you when I was fourteen, to when we were in the godswood two days ago." James began solemnly.

"Oh, I love you too." she said as she stood up on her feet to kiss him quickly on the lips. His family was still looking but he could hear Sansa gasp.

"But….gods this isn't easy." James said holding back tears, staring at her with a smile. She stroked his face with her hand. Cupping his cheek.

"But what?" Ros asked smiling.

"But….I can't see you anymore."

"Well of course silly, you're going back to the Wall. But I'll see you when you come back. I promise." Ros said kissing him again, quickly. James took another deep breath and continued,

"No…I can't see you anymore in Winterfell, or Wintertown, in Moat Cailin or at the Stony Shore I can't' see you anywhere. Not anymore. I can't hurt you." James said staring at his feet. Taking her hand in his again.

"Hurt me? What are you saying? What do you mean you can't see me?" Ros asked now looking sad.

"I can't see you anymore. This….whatever this is….can never be. I can't pretend anymore, I'm a man of the Night's Watch, I can never marry or have children. I can't give you what you want." James said staring into the sea of green in her eyes.

"What do you mean….I can't believe what your saying. Don't you love me?" she said now retracting from his touch. Tears welling in her eyes.

"More than you'll ever know. But this is over. I'm sorry Ros, but this is over. This will be the last time I shall see you."

Tears began flowing down her face, the look on her face turned to anger. She said nothing for a few seconds but than exploded,

"Others take you James Stark! May the Others take you! I don't ever want to see your face again!" Ros yelled at him. Soon more than one person was looking at them. James put a finger over his mouth, begging her to be quiet.

"You promised you'd never leave me! You told me you loved me! All of those lies. Just like this damn bracelet." she yelled as she ripped the silver Stark bracelet off her wrist and threw it down into the mud.

"Ros…." James said reaching out for her with is hand, when she swiped it away. Her red hair a mess now, eyes swollen red, tear stains down her face.

"No, don't touch me. I'm a fool to have ever believed you loved me. I regret laying with you six years ago. I regret lying down on the floor of the Godswood with you, asking question's of the stars. I regret sneaking into your chambers at night, as we'd talk each other to sleep. And most of all, I regret ever loving you. I'm a damned fool for doing so. Goodbye, James Stark this is the last time you'll be seeing me." she said staring him in the eyes before she turned around walked away. James took in each step, only having her memory.

James than sank to his knees and let out a big sigh. He buried his face in his hands and than looked up to the sky releasing a big sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. The silver Stark bracelet was staring at him from the dirt, when he picked it up and wiped the mud off. It rested in the palm of his hand, as he looked at it, just staring. Than he placed it on his wrist when, suddenly he felt hands resting on his shoulders when he realized it was his dad.

"You did the right thing." he said as James just sat there in the mud.

"Than why does it feel so wrong." James said under his breath.

He wanted to run back to her. Tell her how much he loved her, that he had made a big mistake. That he wanted to run away with her far away; where nobody could find them. They could have children and live out there days. But it was folly, it could never be. Him a crow and her a whore.

He than stood up and wiped the mud off his knees. Turning to face his family. Sansa and his mother had expressions of sadness. As did Arya to a certain extent. Robb gave him a curt nod. James walked by his father and made his way past them not acknowledging what just happened. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as he even walked past Jon, who was standing there staring at him. James suddenly turned to the walls and set his hands against them. His head bowed down so his family couldn't see him shedding any tears, who were still there looking. Wanting to help him. _I have to be strong…._

Out of the corner of his eye he could see his mother approaching when he just turn around and ran to the only place he knew he could be alone. The Godswood.

-x-

James approached the entrance and walked through. _I've been here everyday now, and I see why people come here. To collect their thoughts, leave the world for a while._ He made his way to the weirwood, like his father before him he sat down and stared at the black pool. Taking in the view and collecting his thoughts. _I had to do it, I would've broken her heart anyhow. It's for the best. _The tears welling up in his eyes were gone and he began to relax. He looked forward as his arms were resting upon his knees, his back against the heart tree. In front of him he saw the red leaf of the heart tree fall down to his feet, he took it in his hand and examined it. For the first time in awhile James prayed, he never was a godly man, but today was different. He closed his eyes and prayed for strength; strength to see these things out, strength for his father in King's Landing, and for her to have a happy life.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and saw his siblings standing next to him. All of them had come here to see him, even Jeyne who was just smiling. Robb and Jon were there, Arya too. Rickon didn't show up, too young to understand what he'd just seen. Bran was missing as still.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok." Sansa said walking towards him and sitting herself down next to him. Soon the rest followed suit and they were all sitting in a big circle in front of the heart tree.

"You did the right thing James. There is no harm in doing one's duty." Robb said, looking passive at him.

"Huh…the right thing….duty." James scoffed picking blades of grass off the ground with his fingers.

"She was very pretty! I can see why you liked her. And you know I don't like to talk about all that mushy stuff." said Arya grabbing a handful of grass in her hands. James felt a smile tugging at his face hearing her say that.

"I had to admit I was jealous of her James. She got to kiss you." Jeyne said with a smile. Arya than looked at her with a face of disgust.

"She was beautiful. I grieve for you guys. It isn't fair." Sansa said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Life isn't fair little sister."

"Must've been a hard thing to do. I don't know if I could've gone through with that. Especially in the middle of the courtyard." Jon said, his face looking down at the ground.

"I'm sure father and mother were happy about that." James said.

"Actually they aren't mad. Mother was quite sad for you James, she doesn't like seeing you hurt." Robb said.

"Things will get better. You'll see." Jeyne replied.

"I hope so. Anyway, thank you for this guys. I feel much better now." James said, when his siblings than all hugged him. Just like they did in his room when he told them the story about Lyanna all those years ago. Jon and Jeyne however were standing when Arya grabbed him by the hand and pulled him down to join the hug and James motioned Jeyne to join too. They eventually retracted and stood up to clean themselves.

"Alright, so me and Jon must get going, we have a lot of ground to cover before it get's dark." James said, when he saw them give him solemn faces.

"We don't want you guys to go." Arya said looking at him.

"I know, but we have to. We have no other choice."

James and his siblings made there way out of the Godswood, and towards the courtyard. All walking side by side, when James turned to Jeyne who was walking next to him.

"So I hear that you've been telling people about that kiss in the Godswood last night, and that it was me who kissed you. If I remember correctly, you kissed me first." James whispered to hear as he noticed a blush creep on her face.

"I…I might've." she said looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry, just don't tell Sansa anymore secrets. Girl can't keep a secret." he said smiling when finally they arrived in the courtyard.

His mother and father standing there talking to Robert who had probably just woken up. They were talking, and him and Ned were laughing, when they turned around and noticed them. All were smiling.

"Shame you have to leave today Black Wolf. Could've heard more of your stories." Robert said laughing. _Oh and do I have a story for you..._

"I have to your grace. Duty calls." James replied.

"Indeed it does. Well, good bye lad." he said shaking James's hand before he turned around and walked off.

Than him and Jon both untied their horses and walked them towards the courtyard. Standing side by side they faced they're family.

"Well this is it. I'm off yet again, Jon too, good bye. Hope to see you all soon." James began when Ned was the first to approach him, taking him in for an embrace.

"Good bye, son. I'm sorry for what I said last night. You know I love you and you're always welcome home." he said

"I understand father. You're under a lot of stress." James said

Than he saw Arya hugging Jon. Robb did too and than so did Jeyne and even Sansa. Which surprised James, his mother of course didn't pay him any mind. Even in these last moments she would not acknowledge Jon. _Where is Bran?_

Than they turned their attention on James. Sansa hugged him, than followed by Robb.

"Good luck Robb. Or should I say my Lord." James said to Robb who just laughed. Than Arya jumped into his arms, placing her head on his shoulder.

"So long Arya, try not to get into too much trouble in King's Landing."

"I won't. I'll miss you." she said

"I'll miss you too. One last thing, try not to stab Sansa with that sword of yours." James smiled at her and felt a grin form on her face in his shoulder.

"I've named it Needle. I'll do needlework with it. Except, not the kind with thread." she said as James laughed and put her down. Finally his mother approached and hugged him.

"Be careful James. Come back soon, you know we all love you." she said as she kissed him on the cheek and stood back standing next to his father.

James reached into his pockets, when he noticed something was missing. His hand was reaching around to look for it. His flower, the one Lyanna gave him. _Did I misplace it? Leave it in my room?_ He said now frantically looking in both his pockets. He than turned around and looked through his knapsack on his horse.

"What are you looking for James?" his father asked.

"My flower."

"What flower?" Arya asked looking at him confused.

"The one Aunt Lyanna gave me. My good luck charm." James asked frantically still looking.

"Did you leave it in your room?" Catelyn asked.

"No, I always keep it in my pocket."

That's when it donned on him. _Bran has it…That's right I gave it to him when he spared Tommen. I've got to find him._

"I left it with Bran! Where is he?" James asked looking at his family.

"He is probably still in the practice yard. Go check." said Robb.

James started to run when he heard Jon speak,

"But we've got to leave James!" he yelled. James than turned around,

"I know. It will only take a minute."

James than run under the bridge that connected the Armory and the Great Keep, and then into the First Keep. Knowing it was quicker to get to the practice yard from there. He looked up at the First Keep, it's gargoyles staring up at him when he noticed a tiny figure up on it's window. The battered old tower casting a majestic shadow. It was Bran. He looked visibly distressed when James saw him. It looked like he was sticking to the wall, that's when he saw that a hand was holding him. James ran to the bottom of the First Keep looking at him from under, but couldn't see the figure, he put his hands over his eyes to see. Just a hand holding up Bran, the hand had a sleeve with the color gold on it. _Jaime?_

"Bran!" James yelled.

When suddenly and without warning he saw Bran falling down towards him.

"BRAN!" he screamed running under to try and catch him.

Bran hit him in the chest as he fell into James arms. They both fell slammed hard against the ground when everything went black...

**AN: Wow that was the longest chapter I've written. Anyway hope you liked it. It was joy to write, especially the scene between him and Ros. I listened to Angie by the Rolling Stones when I wrote it. Pretty fun. **


	7. The Wolf and the Lion

**AN: I owe this whole story to Mr. Martin. George R.R. Martin…**

_Black. Everything was just black. James could hear many sounds in this vast emptiness. He could feel how cold it was. So cold…He could sense the dampness, everything was wet. There was a drop of water trickling down and hitting the floor. James could feel nothing, see nothing. Emptiness….all just empty. The sound of the drop of water hitting the floor, over and over. As if it was some sort of great wave; crashing against a stony shore. It lasted awhile._

_Suddenly he felt life in him again and he opened his eyes. He was in a dark room. He noticed a hallway, illuminated by torches that were placed in holders against the wall. James was in the crypts of Winterfell, that he knew. The stone-tiled floors scraped against his feet as he stared down the hallway looking at the crypts of the Starks of old and all the Kings of the North. There was King Theon, the Hungry Wolf. King Walton, the Moonking. King Torrhen, the King Who Knelt, the one who bent to Aegon the Conqueror and all his dragons, succeeding the North to the Seven Kingdoms. There was Rickard Stark, his grandfather, a man James never knew. His uncle Brandon Stark, the man James would always aspire to be. Each crypt held a stone statue of the person, with a direwolf at their feet. Each holding a real sword in hand, however some had rusted away._

_And finally there it was to his left, catching his eye like a flash of light. Lyanna's tomb. Her statue stood there, extending a hand, her face calm. There were many candles already illuminating her statue, as if it was illuminated by a thousands suns. James walked up and knelt before it, seeing the blue flower he had placed there many years ago still there. Withering away…When a voice called out to him…_

_"James…" the mysterious voice said again and again. "James…" _

_He quickly turned around and found nobody there, when he heard it a third time._

_"James…"_

_"Who's there? Where am I? What is this?" he demanded, looking around the crypts. He was never scared of them as a child, but now he couldn't help but be. It got real cold and James began to stroke his both his arms with his hands for warmth, when he saw a hooded figure at the end of the h__all staring at him._

_"Who are you?" he yelled at the figure. "Show yourself!"_

_The figure than darted to it's right and ran up the stairs, quiet like a mouse. James ran after it and ran up the stairs in pursuit. He pushed open the doors to Winterfell and was stunned. Everything was white. Winterfell was standing, as it had for thousands of years, but it had a white tint to all. James stood there and noticed he was wearing his Night's Watch clothes, and looked as he now stood in the courtyard, nobody was there but him. Winterfell was completely abandoned, nobody made a sound except the wind in the air. Event the sky was blue, a kind've blue that blinded the eyes, but still everything was white._

_"Where am I!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Somebody? Anybody? Father? Mother? Robb? Anyone?" _

_"James…" the voice called out again as he whipped his head around to find the mysterious figure standing before him in a white dress with a white cloak, hood up._

_James began to approach the hooded figure when it turned heel and ran, this time James watched as it ran toward's the giant iron gate that led into the godswood. It stopped before the gate to turn around and look at James, this time he noticed it was a woman under the hood. She reached her hand out and coiled her fingers at him, as if begging for him to follow her. "James…" she said again and this time he ran after her towards the iron gate when she opened it and entered. _

_When James finally got there and opened it she was nowhere to be found. He was than taken back by the Godswood, now it was snowing and he noticed on the floor a fresh blanket of it coated everything. All the leaves on every tree were white and even the bark too, all except the heart tree. It's red leaves were even a brighter shade than usual as it drew James towards it. He arrived toward 's the heart tree and stood before it's presence; staring at the carved face with it's red sap making it's way down the bark, as if the tree itself were weeping blood. Bran was always scared of the weirwood, but James never was. When finally he heard the voice again call out his name._

_"James…" it echoed through the godswood. "Who are you? Show yourself!" he demanded yelling at the sky. When finally the person walked from behind the heart tree and stood in front of him, removing the hood. It was a woman with brown hair and grey eyes. With a crown of blue flowers on her head._

_"Who are you? Why do you call out to me?" James asked staring at her. "Have you forgotten me? For I have not forgotten you….nephew." _

_That's when it hit James like one thousand lightning bolts. The woman standing before him was Lyanna Stark, she was as beautiful as he remembered. A white aura was around her head and she just stood there looking quite peaceful._

_"It can not be. You're dead...Which mean's that I'm dead." he said still looking at her. This time he felt tears in his eyes as she extended a hand to him and he took it falling into her embrace. Tears rolling from his eyes to her shoulder as she stroked his hair._

_"James…sweet James. You are still that child I left all those years ago asleep in his bed. A man of twenty you may be, but you still have that big heart." she said in his ear as he just cried. Cried for his family, for Ros, for everything he had won and everything he had lost. For his regrets in life, and for Bran, just a ten year old boy who fell from a tower. Bran….Was he ok? Did he live?_

_James pulled his head from her shoulder and stared at her, stroking her cheek. "Where are we? What is this? am I dead? Is this real?" James asked with haste when she smiled and shushed him. "All will be revealed, James. All will be revealed, don't you worry."_

_"Is this just some crazy feverdream? am I dreaming all of this?" he said as she took his hand and they both sank to the floor and kneeled before the black pool. She than cupped some water in her hands and let it flow down back into the pool._

_"It is what you want it to be. It can be life or it can be death. You decide, James." she said looking back at him. "Come sit."_

_They both sat on the floor before the heart tree, as James looked up at the clear blue sky. It was so cold he began to shiver. "But it's so cold. Surely I must be dead." he said stroking his hands for warmth. As he would often do before the fire when he stood upon the top of the Wall, watching the forest for anything._

_"If that is what you want." Lyanna said looking at him. _

_"No, I don't want that….BUT everything is so tranquil here. I could get used to this." he said smiling at her, when she laughed. "Still so funny, that is a trait of your uncle Brandon's."_

_"Uncle Brandon….is he here? Can I meet him?" James asked when thing's began getting warmer._

_"No it is just you and I." she said as she took his hand and stood up. Hands intertwined she began to speak._

_"You must go back James. For your family's sake, you must."_

_"I don't understand.." said James staring at her._

_"Your family is in danger. Soon the Lion and the Wolf will be at each other's throats. You must be the one to protect them, protect them James. Protect them." she said when she took him in an embrace._

_"But I don't want to go Aunt Lyanna." James said into her shoulder, "I wanna stay here with you."_

_"You can't. You still have much to do in life, your mother needs you, Ned needs you now more than ever. Go back to them. Go back…" she said as he felt a pull from her and he was ripped from her arms. And she was growing distant as she stood there, in front of the heart tree, her arm extended out repeating the same words. "Protect them James…Protect them…"_

_"But there is so much I have yet to understand! The Lion…the Wolf. What do you mean? Aunt Lyanna!" James yelled as he struggled to run back to her, but couldn't._

_"Promise me, James. Promise me, you'll protect them." she yelled out _

_"And one more thing. See that Ros woman one more time." _

_"I promise." he yelled, when he woke up…_

_-x-_

_Protect them James…_

Finally his eyes opened as he found himself lying down staring at the ceiling, it's grey stone pattern staring back at him. He knew he was in his room. A sharp pain in his head. . He lifted himself up from his bed and noticed he was only wearing his black breeches, with no shirt, and than he felt a bandage on his head. James than looked to his right, straining his eyes more to see Cersei, sitting there in a chair. She was just as beautiful as ever, she was wearing a blue dress, with golden patterns on it. Her golden hair let down, like a waterfall of sunshine. She looked at him and placed her hand on his bare shoulder.

"Easy now, sweet child. You must rest." she said kissing him on the forehead. "We thought you for the afterlife, but it seems the gods deemed otherwise. I've been visiting you everyday. Just hold on, I'll go get the maester. But I must leave now. Just know my thought's are with you." she said once more before departing from the room. James sank back onto his bed and felt sleep taking him once more when Maester Luwin rushed into the room. The old Maester still in his grey robes, with his sleeves that concealed many items, he sat down by James's side when he began asking questions.

"James, it's a miracle you lived. How do you feel? Is everything alright, your legs? he asked looking at him. James was about to speak when Robb appeared in the doorway and flashed a big smile. Standing there in a brown tunic with black breeches, his hair curly and auburn stubble setting in.

"He is awake!" he yelled down the hall. "James! He has finally awoken!"

"My legs are fine Maester Luwin. Nothing but a little headache. I can move them fine." James said as he looked down at his legs and wiggled his toes. "Anyway enough about me, how is Bran?" Maester Luwin looked down at the floor and than stared back at James about to answer when Sansa, Arya, Rickon and Jeyne Poole ran into the room. All had big smiles on their faces when Sansa rushed over and placed herself on James chest, embracing him as he leaned back on the pillows.

"I thought you had died. We all did." she said embracing him, her arms wrapped around his torso. Head on his chest. "I'm glad your awake, James."

Than Arya ran over and hugged him too, Rickon as well, even Robb came over and hugged him as did Uncle Benjen who had just walked in to the room, hearing all the commotion. However, all of James's thoughts were on Lyanna and his bizarre dream, or was it? That James did not know, she had spoken so cryptically that he couldn't understand what she meant. _The Lion and the Wolf….what could she mean by that._ Soon James was snapped out of his thoughts when Jeyne, without hesitation hugged him tightly. Her embrace lingered, when James couldn't breath.

"Jeyne…Jeyne…I'm glad to see you too, but I can't breath." James begged as she stood up. "Sorry…" she said walking back to Sansa.

"So what have I missed?" James asked his siblings, who were all staring at him. "Well Me, Father, Arya, and Jeyne leave for King's Landing today. Uncle Benjen is going back to the wall with Jon." said Sansa standing there at the foot of his bed.

"Aye, I'm going back today with Jon. It's true. Tyrion Lannister is joining us." added Benjen.

"Tyrion? Why?" said James

"He want's to see the wall." replied Benjen

"Aye, well if a halfman can go. So can I."

"But you can't!" Arya shouted, looking as if she was going to cry.

"I don't know if that's the best idea, in your condition." said Maester Luwin.

"I must go back. I can't delay any longer. Time heals all wounds, and if I can walk, I can ride. I wanna be there with Jon." said James when everyone was silent.

"The wall will still be there James, I wrote to Mormont. He knows." said Benjen.

"I don't care if the Lord Commander knows. I'm going back, end of story." James said with a tone of anger. _Protect them James..._

"So where is everyone? Mother? Father?" James asked when silence passed. "How is Bran? They looked at him with solemn faces. James thought the worst…"How is Bran?" he asked again.

"Will somebody tell me? How is my little brother?" he asked again, with a yell when finally Maester Luwin spoke up.

"I think it's best if we spoke in private, James." he said when Uncle Benjen nodded and escorted his siblings outside. He closed the door behind him, when now they were alone.

"I want answers Maester Luwin. Tell me what happened." James asked looking at him.

"You've been asleep for two weeks now, Bran since then. You're father found you and Bran unconscious on the floor near the first keep, when you didn't return to the courtyard. Your mother was devastated, she has been by his side since. Thankfully, you were unharmed."

"You're father has visited you everyday. Siblings as well. Sansa would often talk to you about her day, as you laid there peacefully. Arya would just stare at you, Robb couldn't handle it. Jon would visit, as would Theon from time to time. Even young Jeyne Poole made sure you were taken care of. Rickon was too young to understand. Your mother would always sob when she walked in to visit, often not she also couldn't handle it." he finished when he took a deep breath.

"I'd suppose you want to know about Bran. Well he, as you know, was found by you on his chest unconscious. He is still sleeping, in his room. The worst part has past, and if I'm correct he should be able to walk again. You cushioned his fall, James. It's because of you that he will be able to walk again, thank the Gods. All that he has suffered was his ankle sprained. But we've managed to handle it. However, he will have to stay in Winterfell, even if by some miracle he awoke today. He still can't walk just yet."

James sat there as all that information sank in. Bran would be fine because of him, now he was beginning to understand what Lyanna meant. He was their protector and he had to be there for them, as he always would be. However, there was one thing on his mind he had to take care of, Ros. James needed to see her again and apologize for everything. He also had to see Jaime Lannister before he went back to the Wall. James remembered seeing his hand holding Bran, the golden sleeve on his tunic unmistakable. There was no way he could prove it was Jaime, but it was definently someone, Bran has always been sure footed.

"Do you remember anything?" Maester Luwin asked breaking the silence. "Bran was always sure footed, how did he fall?" _I can't tell him, I must keep this to myself. For now._

"I remember nothing. All I recall is Bran slamming into me and us crashing onto the ground." James said.

"Bran has always been sure footed. Why would he fall?" asked Luwin looking at him intently now. As if he knew James was hiding something.

"Not sure Maester, but excuse me I must dress." James said in a quizzical voice, when he got up out of bed and Maester Luwin took his leave. _Now to go see Ros..._

-x-

He put on his Night's Watch clothes and made his way out of the Great Keep to the courtyard. Winterfell had been as busy as ever, when he finally stepped out onto the courtyard. The vivid white tinted version of Winterfell was still fresh in his mind as James looked up at the clear sky and took in a deep breath of that cold Northern air. He finally began to walk towards Wintertown, walking past the iron gate of the godswood, Lyanna's ghost standing there in his mind.

Soon he walked into Wintertown, the town that was now getting crowded as winter was coming. The roads were muddy as they ever been, and all the log houses were lined up with their undressed stone. Even the merchant's were out. James walked over to the brothel in Wintertown to find her, but she wasn't there. One of the whore's there told her she was at the East Gate, she was leaving for King's Landing. James than ran over there and found her standing in the back of a cart, talking to some man who was sitting in the front. She stood facing the cart, red hair pinned up in the back, wearing a grey woolen dress, it clung to her hips and showed the curves of her body. James walked until he was ten yards behind her and yelled her name.

"Ros!" he yelled behind her as she turned around to face him. Instead of meeting a look of hate and anger, he found a smile on her face. Her eyes lit up as she began to run towards him, James did too as they both embraced and began kissing passionately. Tongues swimming in each other's mouths over dominance.

"I'm sorry." James repeated between kisses, "I'm sorry. I could die for you. I love you. I always will, please forgive me."

"I thought you were dead. When word came that you and your brother were found unconscious by the first keep, I cried. Word spread throughout Wintertown that you guys might not survive. I'm sorry for what I said to you. I love you too, James." she said still kissing him when finally they stopped and stood there holding hands. When James saw the cart behind him.

"Then don't leave. Don't go to King's Landing. Come back to the Wall with me, I'll keep you hidden in Castle Black. I have my own chambers, we can stay there together." James said. When she grabbed his face.

"Are you stupid, or foolish? My love, that could never be. As we could never be, I will always love you James, but I have to leave Winterfell and the north. I have to start new in King's Landing. You can come visit me." she said smiling.

"Aye, maybe I could." he said smiling when the man driving the cart yelled at her that they were leaving. She turned around and told him to wait, when she turned back to him and kissed him again. Than James got another idea.

"Let's go, in the broken tower." he said with a smile from ear to ear, "One last time." Ros smiled back at him,

"Like we used to do. I think maybe we could, if I can convince him to linger a few more minutes." she said as she walked over to the wagon driver and ran back to James, with a devilish grin.

"We have a few minutes, Stark." she said in his ear, "Better make the best of it."

Soon they both ran over to the Broken Tower. The Broken Tower, or the Burned Tower as some people called it, was once the tallest watchtower in Winterfell, but over 140 years ago a lightning strike set it afire and the top third collapsed inward, and no one bothered to rebuild it. It stands behind the old inner ward. James would visit her in there in the past, one of the places in Winterfell nobody would look. They opened the door and found it exactly like it always was; chairs thrown everywhere, cobwebs all over, dust covered everything. It was dark.

"Over there on the table." Ros said as James lifted her onto the table and lifted up her skirts and removed her smallclothes. They were kissing as she was untying his breeches. James was already hard as she was rubbing her mound against him, she finally pulled him out and guided him in her. She was sopping wet, and that pleased him. "Isn't that nice?" she whispered in his ear as he was thrusting. "Oh yes, like that James. Faster, yes….yes. James." she screamed, but it had been too long, and James couldn't last. Finally, he spilled inside her. He grunted and fell forward, laying his head on her chest, breathing heavily. "I think you lasted longer on your fourteenth name day." she said smiling at him. James let out a laugh and they got themselves dressed and bursted out of the door. The light shining in his eyes, they made their way back to the wagon as again she took his hands in hers.

"Can I convince you to stay?" James jested staring at her green eyes. "Anything?"

"No, my love." Ros said tucking his hair behind his ear. "Good bye, James Stark. I'll love you, forever and always."

"Forever and always." James replied, as Ros than got in the back of the cart, and they were off. She began to disappear in the distance. James stood there in silence until finally she was gone.

James than made his way back to the courtyard, he knew he should see Bran now. His father and mother should've certainly gotten word that he had awoken. He entered the courtyard and everybody was busy, men were yelling as the royal procession was preparing their trip back to the Capital. The ridiculous wheelhouse Cersei had rode in was in the middle. People were nodding at him and coming up to him expressing their joy and concern. From Vayon Poole, the steward of Winterfell and Jeyne's father to Rodrik and Jory Cassel, it seemed all of Winterfell knew that he had woken up. Finally he saw Jon talking to a figure near the blacksmith. James got closer and saw that it was Jaime Lannister. _The man who threw my little brother from a tower, may he burn in seven hells. _He was standing there with his golden hair that went down to his shoulders, still wearing that gold tunic with brown breeches, a Lannister lion on his chest. Jon spotted James from afar and waved him over, a huge smile on his face.

"JAMES! You're awake!" Jon yelled as he ran over and hugged James, "We thought you and Bran for death."

"As did I, but the gods wouldn't have me brother, let's hope Bran wakes up." James said with both hands on Jon's shoulders.

"Indeed Stark, we all did." Jaime said flashing his golden smile.

If this was a man guilty of throwing a ten year old child from a tower, he was good at hiding it. Of course this was the man who slew the King he swore to protect, Jaime Lannister had no honor; that much James knew. Jaime stood there, the proud lion of Lannister he was, looking at James intently. Trying to figure out if he knew something, and yes James knew. He remembered everything the day Bran fell, he remembered a hand holding him, like a spider against the wall. The golden tunic that Jaime wore since he arrived of Winterfell, it's sleeve on the arm that threw Bran. It was Jaime, that much James knew, but he couldn't let Jaime know, it was to dangerous. If he had told Jaime of his knowledge, than an attempt might be made on his life. He could find some poison slip into his drink, or an assassin cut his throat at night. The Lannister's were dangerous, and they were all liars. Doing anything to gain power; that power Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock will do anything to keep.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Jon striking James out of his thoughts. "Anything at all?"

"I remember nothing, Jon." James said looking at him, one eye on Jaime gauging his reaction. Jaime appeared nervous, his gaze now lingering at the floor, "Nothing."

"It's because of you he is still alive, let alone being able to walk again." Jon said one hand on James shoulder.

"I know, Jon. I'm grateful for that." James said looking at him. By now Jaime took his leave, without so much as a word. James knew he was guilty.

"I leave with you and Uncle Benjen for the Wall today." James said as Jon gave him a look of shock. "So soon? Are you sure you can?"

"Positive. Never been so sure of anything. Anyway, I'm going to see Bran and say goodbye. Care to join?" James asked when Jon's face turned to sadness.

"Sure, I have to anyway. I've been avoiding it because…"

"Because of my mother…" James interjected, when Jon gave him a nod.

"Aye, she has been there since you guy's fell."

"Well, she has no choice but to let you. I'll be there Jon. I'll protect you." James said clapping him on the back. Jon Snow, for the first time in a while, smiled.

-x-

Jon's goodbye had gone just as James had thought it would. His mother was in the sickroom, they had arrived and waited in the door, knowing what was on the other side…a grieving Catelyn Stark. Jon Snow was probably the last person she wanted to see right now, and James knew. However, Jon insisted he should face her alone, leaving James out in the hallway, listening to everything. She greeted him with a look of disdain and coldness, threatening to call guards on him, but Jon stood his ground. That made James swell up with pride for his younger brother, who for the first time was standing up to his mother, when he would usually back down. James peered in the door and saw Jon on one side of the bed, his mother on the other, staring at him as he gave an unconscious Bran his goodbye's. Bran looked frail as he was sleeping on the bed, the color gone from his skin, his hair had grown a bit long, his leg propped up on pillows. It looked as if he was in a tranquil sleep, the only movement was his chest; breathing in life. _It's because of me he is alive…because of me he will ever walk again, I must protect them._ Jon was holding his hand and whispering to him, crying. Catelyn was speechless, still holding Bran's other hand.

Jon got up and was making his way to the door, when his mother said something and called him by his name. This was something new, she never acknowledged him; let alone call him by his first name.

"Yes?" Jon replied turning to look back at her.

"It should have been you." she said looking at him before beginning to sob uncontrollably. Jon stood there for a few seconds and walked out of the room, even passing by James without so much as a glance. James was stunned, he never knew his mother could be so heartless as to wish harm upon another human being, let alone one who was as kind as Jon Snow. He could feel anger build up inside him, the Wolfsblood, his father called it. But he had to quell it, his mother had been through enough these past few weeks, yelling at her would do more harm than good. James entered the sickroom,

"Mother…" he said standing before the bed, staring at her. The sickroom of Winterfell was a big room, with a hearth on the left wall and a big bed in the middle. A small cot was in the corner, presumably Catelyn's. She looked up at him, her mouth slightly open. Her eyes were swollen red and tears stains fresh on her cheek. She was wearing a grey dress and her auburn hair kept untidy. James could tell she had gotten little to no sleep, and hadn't eaten or slept in days. She had been by Bran the whole time, that much he knew, but it didn't matter right now.

"James…" she said as she got up and walked over to him, her feet giving way under her. James caught her in his arms and she began to sob again. "You're awake…I'm so happy." She continued to cry into his clothes, before calming down.

"You saved his life, Bran will walk again. All because of you." she said looking up at him now. "I thought you were dead, when your father found you two by the First Keep, Bran's direwolf howling by your side. Just the sight of you two laying there…" she finished before tears were welling up again in her eyes.

"I tried to visit you when I could, but Bran…"

"Is the youngest, I understand mom." James said before he let go of her and made his way to the bed. He knelt down beside the bed and stared at Bran. His chest kept rising up and down, ever so slightly. Sometimes it look as if his eyes were about to open, but it was just a trick. "I'll always protect you, little brother. Always." James whispered into his ear before kissing him on the forehead. Moments of silence past as both him and Catelyn just watched him. James knew he had to tell her he was leaving for the Wall today, and there was no time to tell her but now.

"I'm going back today, mother." he said stroking Bran's hair, when she gave him a look of surprise; surprise and sadness.

"What…" she said stunned, "Going back? But James, you just woke up. How could you be already going back to the Wall."

"It's my duty. I'm a brother of the Night's Watch, and I can ride." James said still looking at Bran

"You can't…you just can't James." she said now crying again, "I need you, Bran needs you. Your father leaves for King's Landing, and I, I, I can't do this…"

James went to her side and sat next to her on the bed, looking at her. "But you must, mother. For everyone's sake you must, and I must go back." he said as she just kept looking at Bran. "I can't stay at Winterfell forever."

"No you can't. But you don't have to leave today." she said now looking up at him, "You don't have to leave, just stay."

"I can't. I must go." he replied reaching out to her when she recoiled, now looking back at Bran. "Than go. You've made your choice. Leave your family, again." she said, cold as ice.

James said nothing and got up looking back at her and Bran one last time. Hurting from how cold his mother had just treated him. _So is this how Jon feels all the time…_ James turned around and was headed for the door when he found his father standing in the doorway staring at him. All stern.

"Father…" James managed to say before Ned pointed at the bed, "Sit, we have to talk." James walked back to the bed and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of his mother. His father sitting at the foot of the bed staring at Bran for a few moments, before turning to his mother and kissing her on the head, only to turn to James.

"Don't worry, your going back today. There is nothing left for you here, Robb needs to learn how to lead." Ned finally said looking at James, who only kept quiet and nodded. While Catelyn was sitting across and stroking Bran's head.

"Now tell me, do you remember anything?" Ned said again, stoic as ever. James took a few seconds to think before he finally realized of all people, his parent's had the right to know.

"Yes. I remember everything." James said as now both of their parent's were looking at him curiously, "And Bran did not slip, he was thrown…"

"By who?" his father demanded.

"Jaime Lannister." James said when his parent's looked at each other and looked back at him in shock.

"Are you sure? How do you know of this?" Catelyn asked looking at him intently.

"Because mother, the last thing I saw before Bran fell was a hand holding him. I did not manage to see a face, but I managed to see the sleeve of his tunic. His tunic was gold, exactly like the one Jaime had been wearing the first few days since Robert arrived. I know it was him. I saw him at the smithy talking to Jon so I decided to approach, he was nervous to see me, that much I could tell. He would always avert my gaze, unless necessary, and walked away without saying a word. Jaime Lannister always has something to say…" James finished as he noticed anger on his father's face.

"Gods…" was all he could manage before he continued, "Jaime did not go to the hunt with Robert. I stayed behind to see you off, but all the Kingsguard went but Jaime. I will see him dead!"

"You can't do anything, father." James said before his mother interjected,

"Can't do anything! The man threw your brother from a window! How can your father not do anything!"

"Because we don't have any proof! Mother, don't be rash. These are the Lannisters, they are dangerous. Now more than ever, if Aunt Lysa's accusations are true. We must tread with caution." James said, his hands motioning at both of them to calm down. "Now if something else were to happen to Bran, gods forbid, we know he is guilty."

"Aye. We can't do anything, your right James. All we can do is gather up some evidence, and wait." Ned said

"I will go to the First Keep and look around for a sign. Any evidence." Catelyn said looking at them both, James nodded back at her in approval.

"Now, I have to say goodbye to Bran." said Ned when he stepped forward and kissed Bran on the forehead and made for the door. James called back to him,

"Father. In King's Landing, be careful."

He turned around and nodded at him before he made his way out of the door. _Protect them, James…_James than turned around and walked back to the bed and said goodbye to Bran, kissing him on the head. He than turned to his mother and she hugged him, more tears were falling from her face. He hated saying goodbye,

"Mother, there is one last thing." James said as she looked up at him, wiping tears from her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I had naught the heart to tell father about this, he is not a superstitious man, and I didn't want to worry him." James started when his mother urged him to continue.

"I had a dream when I was asleep. But it was more than a dream, it was real. As real as this, right now. It was with Aunt Lyanna, she said that he was in danger. That father needed me now, more than ever. I have to go to King's Landing, I will urge Commander Mormont to let me go there for recruiting. I must." he finished when she was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, Yes, you must." was all she could say when finally he let go of her and walked out of the room towards the courtyard.

-x-

The royal family had already left when he arrived at the courtyard. James noticed his family were in the center with the fifty men that his father was bringing with him to King's Landing. Jory Cassel, the captain of the guard, was going. Along with Vayon Poole and the rest of the household guard. They began to make their way out of the gate when James ran over to them. Arya was hugging Jon again, and Sansa was talking with Jeyne, Lady at her feet, while his Father, Robb, and Theon stood there next to them, even Rickon was standing behind his father's leg. Jory was holding the girl's horses by the reign's. Uncle Benjen was at the stables, preparing their horses with Hodor, the half-wit stableboy who only said one word, "Hodor."

James finally got to them and they all smiled as he was ready to say goodbye to his sister's, knowing it would be a long time before he would see them again. Sansa was the first to say bye as she walked up and hugged him, tears in her eyes. Even Jeyne hugged him without hesitation, her confidence grew since the talk in the Godswood, and that made James happy. Rickon ran over to James and hugged him, James threw him up in the air and caught him, he was laughing. Robb hugged James and than shook his hand. "Take care of home, and mother. She needs you now more than ever." James said as Robb just smiled, "Aye, I will."

"Goodbye, Lord of Wintefell." James said as everyone laughed. Theon walked up to James and shook his hand.

"Greyjoy. So long and try not to ruin some poor lass's life." James said smiling at him when Theon laughed.

"I'll do enough servant girls for the both of us, James." Theon said smiling when James cocked his head back and laughed, thinking back to when him and Theon would see who would kiss the most girls as children. Often during feasts they would bring a couple servant girl's back to their rooms and they would kiss. One time, Catelyn had caught them, and those servant girls were no longer seen around Winterfell.

"Try to not let my lady mother catch you, again." James said when everyone laughed, even Ned.

Than it was Arya's turn, she looked like she was about to cry as she jumped up into James's arms and wrapped her's around his neck. She was showering him with kisses, that made him laugh. Even though Arya hated showing affection, she had alway's loved James, but he alway's knew Jon would be her favorite. Soon the girls mounted their horses with Jory and walked through the gate, looking back at them with looks of sadness, James swore Arya was crying. Soon it was just him, Ben, Jon and Ned standing the courtyard as Hodor brought them their horses one by one.

"Hodor." he would say each time he handed you the horses reigns.

Than they mounted and made their way out of Winterfell, through the south gate and made for the Kingsroad when at a crossing they departed. It was cold and a fresh snow was beginning to fall. Uncle Benjen turned north with Tyrion Lannister and his men, while Jon and James stayed behind with Ned to say goodbye. The three of them sat on their horses, Jon on one side and James in between both of them.

"There is great honor in serving the Night's Watch. I'm proud of both you, the Starks have manned the Wall for thousands of years." Ned said as he gave them both a stern look. He always hated saying goodbye, and was never good at it.

"You two watch out for each other up there. James, you look after Jon especially. Winter is coming…"

"I will, father. But Jon will have to fend for himself, at the Wall a man get's what he earns." James said looking at his father before looking right and noticed Jon looking down at his horse.

"Ok, good. And Jon, you be careful. I know you may not have my last name, but you are a Stark. You have my blood, and the blood of the First Men." Ned said before Jon looked over at both of them,

"Who was my mother?" Jon asked with a serious look on his face, "Is she even alive? Does she care?"

Ned grew serious and his face showed something like sadness, "Next time I see you, we will talk about your mother. I promise." he finished before he spoke one last time.

"Now, take care lads. I'm off to be Hand of the King."

And with that he kicked his horse and galloped off south to catch up with his house hold guard. James watched as his father grew smaller and smaller and was soon out of sight, before he turned to Jon.

"Race you to the Wall?" James said smiling at Jon, pretending they were kids again.

"You know it Stark." Jon replied as they both kicked their horses and galloped towards Uncle Benjen. Going back to the Wall and Castle Black. However all of James's thought's were on his father and King's Landing. He had to find a way to get there. He had to protect his father and his family. _Protect them James…_

**AN: Sorry it took longer to update. I had to take a break from writing, I was burnt out. This will be my last update for at least a little over a week, I'm going on vacation so I'll be out of the country. I will be updating when I return**


	8. Lord Snow

**AN: Martin, George, R.R. owns all of this story.**

They finally arrived to the Wall after two weeks of travel. It felt like it had taken forever, and the North would never end. Sure, James knew the way better than anyone in his party, but they were a hinderance. Tyrion Lannister and his guards slowed down the party, while James and his uncle Benjen just wanted to get there. It had been snowing light flurries everyday on their journey, and it was always so cold. They had left Winterfell on the same day as the King, to the shouting of horses and men alike. However James was quite and kept to himself on the trip to the Wall, much to the dismay of his brother Jon. He was anxious to get up to Castle Black and see the formidable structure that Bran the Builder built over thousands of years ago. He stayed close to James on the way up, always ever by his side. However, James knew a hard truth was about to hit him in the face. Jon began to realize when they met up with Yoren, the recruiter, on the way up. Yoren, the man who had a twisted shoulder and smelled of rot, was not Jon's vision of the Night's Watch. The man had brought "new recruits" with him, just rapers. Tyrion Lannister had begun to tell him the truth of it when they saw them in chains; while James, Jon, and the Imp sat around a fire.

"Rapers." Tyrion said, his face into a book. "Most likely they had a choice. Castration or the Wall, most choose the knife."

Jon looked at James with a look of despair, and that's when he finally began to realize what everyone told him was a lie. James gave him a curt nod and returned to staring at the fire.

"We should get there tomorrow." James said rubbing his hands together, over the fire. "And in due time you will say your vows. In front of the heart tree, like me and uncle Benjen."

Jon gave him another nod and went back to his thoughts. Finally tomorrow had come and they got ready to move. When they finally, were within sight of the Wall, Jon gave a gasp. His eyes wide and red faced from the cold. James was up front with Benjen when he turned around and said,

"Welcome."

They arrived at Castle Black, finally that morning. The castle is not really a true castle at all, as it has no walls to defend it to west, east, or south. Only The Wall stands to the north. It consists of several stone towers and timber keeps. Beneath the keeps and towers, there is a series of subterranean passages that connect all of the buidings called the wormways. They are rarely used during the summer, but in the winter it is the only way to travel to different parts of the castle. Castle Black has only a small sept and no godswood. Men who follow the Old Gods have to travel beyond the Wall, into the haunted forest, to a small grove of carven weirwoods left by the children of the forest, to swear their vows. Finally when the gates opened he took in the smell of snow and the cold air, and James walked Lyanna in and handed off to the stable boy. He looked up to the Wall and saw it was glistening, water was trickling down its base. Than he heard Ser Alliser Thorne, Castle Black's master-at-arms called to him.

"Stark!" he yelled, as James turned around. Ser Alliser is a fifty year old man, heft, dry and hard, with eyes as black as onyx and has black hairs ridged with white.

"I do trust you enjoyed your vacation." he said with a sarcastic smile.

James laughed and stared hard at him. "Aye, I did Ser Alliser."

"Seems you forget that you wear black now."

"I never forget." said James when Alliser waived a hand in the air.

"Lord Commander request's your presence in Common Hall. He has urgent business to discuss with you, and I believe Maester Aemon is there too." Ser Alliser smiled again,

"The Old Bear doesn't seem to happy."

Ser Alliser walked off when James felt a touch on his shoulder; it was Benjen. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Not sure. The Old Bear wants to see me," James said sticking his hands in his pockets, "Ser Alliser said he wasn't to happy."

"Aye, I'm not surprised." said Benjen with a sigh, "You lingered to long at Winterfell, you forget your place."

"I was unconscious for half a month. What could I do?" James said when Benjen put a hand on his shoulder,

"Nothing. Just remember your place his here now, you said the words." he finished when he walked off towards the armory. _My place is in King's Landing, with my father. _

James's thought's had been with his family since he left Winterfell. That dream with Lyanna had not returned since he woke up, but the meaning had always lingered. The dream or whatever it was, had a hidden meaning; it was cryptic and on the way up North he had tried to figure out her warning. _The Lion and the Wolf will be at each other's throats…Protect them, James. _James made a promise and he expected to keep it, he just had to find a way to get to the capital. He made his way across the training yard, noticing Jon fighting the other novices and gave him a nod. Jon smiled back and continued. James arrived at the common hall and opened the doors. The common hall was small with a hearth and many long tables organized in rows. James looked to the back and noticed the Lord Commander and Maester Aemon sitting down, talking. The Old Bear had broad-shoulders and a stern gaze. He has lost most of his hair save for his shaggy grey-white beard. Maester Aemon was a man of one hundred years with no hair, he is also shrunken, wrinkled, and blind. Mormont looked up and met James's stare, calling him over with a wave of his hand,

"Stark!" he yelled with a stern voice, "Get over here."

James made his way over and took a seat across from them. Maester Aemon extended out a hand and James took it, offering his greeting's as well. Mormont handed James a horn of ale and told him to drink. James took a drink and set the horn down, when the Lord Commander began to speak,

"I trust you enjoyed your family reunion." he said pouring himself another horn of ale. "I'm glad to see that your awake. We received the raven telling us the news about you and your brother. How is the lad?"

"Last I saw him, asleep. Hopefully he will awake, God's be good." a moment of silence passed, "I did enjoy the reunion, but it's good to be home." James said with a smile, but the Old Bear wasn't smiling.

"You forget your place, Stark." he said pointing a finger at his face, "Your place is here. These trips of yours take to long, and they're too frequent. I'll have no more of this." A cook came out and placed a plate of ham and toast in front of the Lord Commander. He began to cut pieces with his dagger,

"And don't think I know about your trips to Mole Town." he said continuing to cut, "That ends today, you're a Man of the Watch. A ranger, and a damn good one."

James sighed and let out a breath of frustration.

"The Lord Commander, is right." said Maester Aemon in his frail voice, "You understand the words you spoke, why we Men of the Watch don't take a wife or bear children."

"It's so we don't know love, for love is the bane of duty." James said

"You are a smart boy, sometimes I think to smart." said Mormont stabbing a chunk of ham with his dagger, "But visiting your family stirs up old feelings. And sometimes I wonder if you'll ever return." he chewed and swallowed.

"Now I'm sending you away, at Maester Aemon's request."

"To where?" James asked, "On a ranging?" The Old Bear gave him a hard look,

"Aye, you'd like that wouldn't you. No, I plan on sending your Uncle, not you." he said taking another sip of ale.

"No, after much deliberation me and the Lord Commander have decided to send you on a recruiting mission." said Maester Aemon. James was in shock he took a step back, but in his mind this is exactly what he wanted.

"No!" James yelled, "This can't be! I'm a ranger, not some damn recruiter. I belong out on the other side of the Wall, killing wildling's! Not recruiting rapers and thieves." James continued to yell, but they just listened. "Send Yoren or someone else!"

"You are whatever, I say you are! And I won't be sending Yoren. You need a lesson, James. Consider this a punishment." Moromont said pointing another finger at him, "And I won't hear anymore complaining, you brought this upon yourself." James took another deep breath,

"And where exactly will I be going?" he asked, raking his hands through his hair.

"King's Landing. You will be leaving on the morrow." said Maester Aemon, "You will be rounding up recruits and Yoren will meet you there to take them back up North."

"King's Landing?" James said in shock. _No, No, No this is good, this is good. _"And will I be going alone?"

"Yes, now go and prepare." The Old Bear said as he finally finished his meal.

"Well, if there is nothing left. I'd ask for leave." James said pretending to be angry,

"Yes, Yes, go now. This conversation is over." Mormont said finishing his horn of ale,

James got up and gave a bow, as he stormed off towards the door of the common hall. He was smiling though because the god's have answered his prayers, he was headed to King's Landing to protect his father. Then thought's of Jon came up in his mind, and he was sad as he pushed open the doors; the sun glaring in his eyes. He walked over to the balcony and put on a face of anger as Jon turned around from training in the yard to give him a look of sadness, as if he read the look on James's face. James gave him a slight frown and stormed off towards his chambers in Hardin's Tower, he opened the door and pushed it closed. James made his way to his bed and layed down, letting his thought's run. _Promise me, James._

-x-

James awoke from a nap, and began to pack for the Capital tomorrow. By the time he had awoken it was mid-day, and the respite was much needed. This 'punishment', couldn't have come at a better time; this was the excuse he was looking for. A free trip to King's Landing, on a recruiting mission, and he was to go…alone. This would give him no hinderance, and freedom to watch his father. He just needed to find a way to tell his brother. James felt bad for Jon, but he knew that he couldn't help him forever. James was packing when he heard a knock on his door, he ran over and opened it to find Jon standing there in black; a solemn look on his face.

"May I come in?" he asked. James gestured, "I trust you are taking well to your new brother's?" James asked as Jon walked in,

"Some brothers." Jon said immediately noticing the black clothes laid out on his bed.

"What's the…where are you going?" he asked giving James a look of shock, when James motioned him to take a seat. Jon sat on the bed and James took a seat next to him,

"The Old Bear sought to punish me, Jon." James began staring at his feet and looking back at Jon as he spoke, "I'm to leave tomorrow on a recruiting mission: to King's Landing." Jon's eyes grew wide,

"What? Why?" he asked in despair, "But you just got here! How can you be leaving already?"

"Lord Mormont feels that I overstayed my welcome in Winterfell. That I have forgotten my place, and this is meant to teach me a lesson."

"But you're a ranger!" Jon yelled as he stood up pacing back and forth, "Recruiting isn't for you!"

James motioned him to lower his voice and hushed him, "Yes I know, but I serve the Night's Watch, and I must do what the Lord Commander says. Even if it is, insulting." Jon sat down on the bed again and looked at him,

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. James didn't know what he was talking about; but then it dawned on him, "Why didn't you tell me the truth, about the Night's Watch."

"Jon-" James began when he was cut off,

"No, you lied to me. All of you did! Father, uncle Benjen. You knew what I was asking for, and said nothing." Jon said standing up, yelling. "What's even worse is you said nothing." Jon than sat back down, out of breath.

"I said nothing…because you didn't want to hear it." James said, "You had Old Nan's stories in your head, and if I told you the truth; it would've fallen on deaf ears."

Jon shot up with anger and pulled back a fist; as if he was on the brink of tears. "_THAT"S NOT TRUE!_" ,he yelled at the top of his lungs, "I've always been an outsider! You're lucky…you're a true born son." Jon sank back onto the bed again, face in his hands.

James put a hand on his back, "I'm as much an outsider as you. I took the black and father has never forgiven me for it, or my lady mother."

"But at least they love you!" Jon said looking up at James, "Atleast you have a mother…who loves you. Father won't even tell me who my mother was, her name, where she came from, or if he loved her."

"Aye, you're right on that account, Jon." James said.

"And now you are leaving, James. The only family I have left, leaving."James gave Jon a pat on the back,

"No you have a new family now, and whether you like or not. They're your brothers now."

"You're right, James. There is no turning back now, I made my choice." Jon said standing up walking towards the door, "I'm to be a man of the Night's Watch."

He went for the door as they both heard another knock, Jon opened the door and found Tyrion Lannister standing there, with a smile on his face. As if he heard the whole conversation.

"Ahh, yes. A noble calling!" said Tyrion as he walked in and took a seat on the chair that sat across the bed, facing a desk.

"What are you doing here, Lannister?" James asked, seemingly angry at his sarcasm.

"Have I offended you? Sorry, it's been a rough day." he said taking a drink from a wine skin, "I came to deliver some news, take a seat."

Jon walked over to the bed and took a seat by James, both of them worried about what he could possibly have to say. "What kind've news?" asked Jon, "Good or bad?"

"Both." said Tyrion,

"What's it about?" said James, as Tyrion handed him the wine skin and he took a long drink. "It's about your brother, Bran." Tyrion replied, taking back the wineskin. He offered some to Jon, who shook his head, no.

"Well out with it!" exclaimed Jon, when Tyrion took a breath and began, "It appears that Bran has finally awoken, but-"

"-But what?"

"But I fear, it's his ankle. It broke under the fall, he won't be able to walk for quite awhile." Tyrion said handing James the raven scroll, James opened it and began to read. He could tell it was Maester Luwin's hand writing,

"This can't be." said James, "Luwin said that he only sprained his ankle, and it reads there is another scroll for me to read."

"Well, apparently the Maester was wrong. And it get's worse." Tyrion said handing James another raven scroll, this one was unbroken. The grey seal of House Stark was on it. "The Lord Commander told me to only let you read this, only you and nobody else." Tyrion said as James opened the letter and began to read, it was his mother's hand writing this time. He began to frantically read as he finally finished and crumpled the letter in hand, throwing it into the hearth in his room. The paper bursting into flames,

"What did it say?" Jon demanded, as James just sat back on the bed, in shock. "Well? James?"

"It says…" he began when he looked over at Tyrion, who took the hint.

"Ah, I see. Best said in private, I suppose." he got up and waddled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"It says, that there was an attempt on Bran's life. His direwolf saved his life from the footpad. My lady mother has left for King's Landing with Ser Rodrik, to see my father and find out the truth behind this." James said, as Jon looked at him in shock. Clear on his face,

"What? Why? Who would want to murder Bran?"

"That is what I'm thinking, unless…" James said standing up now beginning to pace back and forth before the hearth,

"Jon, what I'm about to tell you. Can not leave this room, do you understand?" James said, as Jon nodded in agreement. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I won't tell anyone." Jon said,

"I lied about not remembering anything the day Bran fell. I remember everything." James began as Jon looked at him listening intently,

"Bran did not fall. He was thrown."

"Seven hells!" said Jon who stood up as if he was pulled up from the bed, "By who? Who would do such a thing?"

"Jaime Lannister." James said as he saw the look of shock plain on Jon's face, "I know it was him, I saw his hand holding Bran. The golden sleeve of his tunic, in plain sight."

"_DAMN THE LANNISTER'S_!" Jon yelled at the top of his lungs, "Quiet!" James yelled at him, "Don't let nobody hear you."

"We have to be quiet about this, the letter revealed more news. The footpad was armed with a dagger, made of Valyrian steel." James said as Jon was standing in front of him, listening. "What kind've footpad has that fine a weapon? Unless it was given to him, Bran saw something he wasn't meant to see. And I plan on finding out when I go to Winterfell tomorrow, on my way down to that shit hole capital."

"Yes, Yes, Yes, you can ask Bran yourself!" Jon exclaimed as he made his way towards the door. But he lingered at the entrance,

"I'm to watch the Wall tonight, at the top. Will you join me later?"

"Of course." James replied as Jon smiled and walked out of his room. James sat down on the chair and put his hand to his chin, thinking about what Bran could have possibly seen. _Protect them, James._

_-x-_

Night fell upon Castle Black as James left his chambers, packed and ready. The air was cold tonight as he made his way to the loft that would carry him and Jon up the wall. James arrived to the winch elevator to find Jon already there, wrapped in furs and clad in black. He was looking up at the Wall in amazement as he stood there waiting; not even noticing James. The sight of him brought back memories of when James was a novice, and was looking for the same glory Jon was. He had a rude awakening too, but he had always known what the Watch was, perhaps one day he will tell Jon his reason's; but not today. James walked beside Jon and looked up at the Wall with him, the moonlight reflected off the structure as if it was some big mirror: illuminating the courtyard below.

"Magnificent sight. Is it not?" James asked as Jon still was looking up.

"Beautiful, like a woman ." he said as the winch elevator opened and they both stepped inside, clad in black furs from top to bottom. James smacked the side of the cage,

"Take us to the top!" he yelled as the men to the side began to move the lever, taking them up. James began to laugh to himself as him and Jon were both shivering from the cold; cold that sunk to your bones.

"What's so funny?" asked Jon as James continued to laugh, "Your analogy. Comparing the Wall to a beautiful women."

"What? It's true, just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean I can't tell if a women is beautiful." Jon said smiling,

"Pray tell brother, have you ever kissed a women?" James asked slapping him in the shoulder, as Jon began to blush.

"Of course!" Jon exclaimed as the elevator moved closer to the top,

"And who might the lucky girl be?" James asked,

"Well if you must know, it was a servant girl named Alison." Jon said laughing, "We kissed in the godswood, once." James began to laugh, thinking of Ros. "I've often had tumbles in the godswood, tell me brother ever go any farther?"

Jon blushed at the prospect, "No, I don't ever want to father a bastard." the smile now gone from his face.

"I understand." said James, as the moments passed in silence. "It was with that red women, wasn't it?" Jon said out of the blue,

James gave him a puzzling look, "Ros, you mean? Yes, that is who I had my tumbles with." James said letting out a giant sigh, looking up at the star-filled sky through the cage. The thought of Ros wasn't on his mind as much as it used to be, her leaving for King's Landing took some weight off his shoulders, but he would like to see her again. Maybe, he can see her down there, search her out. The thought of seeing her, kissing her, being inside her again made him smile.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Jon asked, noticing his smile. "That red-haired women, she was beautiful."

"I'm not sure if it's love or lust. But I definently have feelings for her." James said smiling at his brother,

"One day Jon, you will love a women. Trust me, the day will come when your vows will truly be tested and you will break it."

"No I won't! I don't care about any of that." Jon retorted,

"Oh, but you will." James said staring at him, "I thought the same as you did when I took the vows. I promised never to see her again, she took my virginity you know."

Jon just looked at him, "I didn't know…"

"Aye, on my fourteenth name day. You can thank Theon for that, and I loved the feeling of it. So when I took the black at seventeen, I vowed to stay away from her. However, the first time I came back home she found me and we did it in the godswood. That was the first time I broke my vows, and it wasn't the last." James said staring at Jon, who was shivering.

"When was the last?" he asked,

"You really want to know, Jon? Well not to long ago, last time I was in Winterfell."

Jon was silent at that and James could tell he was a little disappointed in him, they were now close to the top of the Wall. "Jon, do you know why we men of the Night's Watch take no wives, have no children?" James asked now standing in front of the cage side by side, looking right at the ice of the Wall.

"No, I don't." Jon said,

"It's so we don't know love, for love is the bane of duty." James said putting an arm around his shoulder, "That's what Maester Aemon told me, when he found out I wanted to return to Winterfell for Ros. And he kept me in place."

"I seem to understand…" Jon said, and James still realized in some ways he was still a child,

"One day, you'll understand. Don't make the same mistake I did, but if you do: do it for honor." James finished as they reached the top of the Wall.

James and Jon stepped out of the winch elevator and saw their Uncle Benjen standing at the edge of the Wall looking down at the haunted forest below. They walked over to his side and stared out below with him, Jon's eyes wide as he took in the sight. Benjen turned around and noticed them,

"Boys, you've made it." he said clad in black furs as well, his face was red, "I wanted to be here when you saw it for the first time, Jon. As I was here for James."

"It's enormous." said Jon as he stared in amazement, "Aye, it makes you realize how small we are in this world." Benjen said as he looked out to the forest with his two nephews.

"I heard about what happened with the Old Bear earlier, James." Benjen said turning to face him, "Recruiting! Mormont must've been pissed!" he scoffed, "You're a ranger, you're place is out there. With me, when I leave tomorrow."

"Leaving so soon?" James said as Benjen laughed, "I'm First Ranger, as you will be after me. Our place is out there." he said pointing to the forest before them.

"Mormont thinks otherwise, he seeks to punish me." said James staring out to the forest.

"A punishment that is deserved, James. I've often warned you about going to Winterfell so often, don't think he doesn't know what you're doing there. We all know about Theon's present." Benjen said

"Aye, I understand. I do wish I was going out there with you tomorrow." James said as Jon spoke up,

"Let me go with you, Uncle. I'm ready to go."

"Jon-" Benjen said,

"-I'm ready to go! I'm the better than-" Jon said when James cut him off,

"-Better than no one." James said looking at him, "Up here; a man get's what he earns. I thought like you did, but I was green." Jon looked at him in shock and Benjen nodded in agreement.

"James is right. Don't expect any privileges because Eddard is your father, he is my brother and will have a special place in my heart. But these are my brothers now." Benjen said placing a hand on his shoulder and turning around to leave. "I'll see you two when I get back." he said as he walked off into the winch elevator and descended down. Than again it was only Jon and James,

"Me going to King's Landing. Uncle Benjen going out on a ranging. Winter is Coming…" James said watching the forest, noticing his breath appearing in front of him in a white mist,

"For once those word's make sense to me." said Jon looking at James now, "I'm going to miss you, James. I've never actually thanked you."

"Thanked me for what?" James asked looking back at him,

"For treating me like you do Arya, Bran, Sansa, Robb, and Rickon." Jon said, "For defending me in front of your Lady Mother, for everything."

James than put an arm around his shoulder and took him in for a hug. "Your surname may be Snow, but we share the same blood. I'll see you when I come back from the Capital. Hopefully, I'll be back in time to see you say the words." James said breaking off the hug as he walked back and stepped into the elevator that just returned, looking at Jon at the end of the Wall. Who for the first time in awhile, was smiling.

-x-

James woke up the next morning and packed his final items in the knapsack. He walked out of Hardin's Tower and made his way to the training yard where nobody was awake accept a few stable boys, James handed his provisions to him and he prepared Lyanna for the tough road ahead. The morning was crisp and it was damp, with a nice morning dew making the Wall glisten, yet again. It was summer mornings like these that he yearned for, and he knew it would be a good day. James heard someone call his name from behind, it was a novice that James did not know.

"Lord Stark." the boy said breathing heavily as if he had ran for his life, "The Lord Commander requests your presence in the common hall, he, Maester Aemon, and Tyrion Lannister are waiting."

"Aye, I'll head over there now." James said as he made his way to the hall again and found them in the same bench they were in yesterday, they were breaking their fast on bacon with eggs, and ham. This time Mormont had his raven with him, perched on his shoulder.

"James!" the Old Bear said beckoning him over, "_Corn, Corn, Corn_." the raven said as Mormont fed him corn from his hand. James walked over and made his way to the table, he sat down next to Tyrion as the servant brought James some food to break his fast. However, for him he just was served porridge with honey and ale to wash it down.

"I trust you are ready to leave, Stark." Mormont said tearing into a piece of bacon, as James began to eat spoonful's of his porridge.

"Yes, I'm packed and ready to go." James said

"Good. As I told you yesterday, Yoren will meet you down there in due time." the Lord Commander said opening his boiled eggs with his hands, "I was just talking to Lord Tyrion here, about the Night's Watch predicament." he ripped open the egg, feeding the yolk to the raven.

"The Starks are always right in the end. Winter is Coming." Aemon said, "_Stark, Stark, Stark_." the raven repeated. "The Night's Watch has become a band of undisciplined boys, and we've urged Tyrion here to notify his sister of our problem."

"I can try and tell my sweet sister, although I doubt she or the King will listen." Tyrion said drinking ale

"Aye, the realm cares not for the problem's of the Watch. They play their game of thrones, but the cold wind's are rising and in the end they will be asking for our help." James said finishing his porridge.

"I fear that may be the case." Mormont said cutting up some ham with his dagger, "Than Gods help us all."

James finally finished and got up getting ready to leave before Maester Aemon cut him off. "We read the letter that came yesterday, we hope you don't do anything rash. You are not to get involved."

"What did the letter say?" Tyrion said swallowing a piece of ham, "Just that my brother has awoken. You know that."

"The other letter." Mormont insisted.

"Oh, that letter was from my Lady Mother. Telling me about Bran's ankle and that I shouldn't worry." James said lying straight to his face. There was no way he could tell them the true content's of that letter.

"Than why did you burn it?" asked Tyrion, "Because I didn't want people to read a private letter of mine." James replied as he saw Mormont give him a hard look, before finally speaking.

"Ok, alright. I wish you luck on your journey south." he said standing up and shaking James's hand. Tyrion extended a hand and Maester Aemon offered his luck as well.

James made his way out of the hall again and pushed open his doors to find the training yard still barren. Than he saw Jon standing there with Lyanna in the center, smiling. James walked over to him and stood in front of him, clad in black.

"Thought I'd see you off." Jon said smiling as he pet Lyanna, "Lyanna…such a pretty name."

"Pretty name, for a beautiful women. It's a shame she died." James said, Jon said nothing.

"I'm glad you saw me off, Snow." James said laughing, Jon smiled and put a hand on James shoulder, "Next time you see me, I'll be a man of the Night's Watch. A ranger."

"I can't wait to see the day." James said as he took Jon in a final embrace, before he mounted Lyanna turning her around so he could face Jon once more.

"Goodbye, Jon." he said as he spurred his force forward into a trot beyond the now open gate, he looked back one more time and smiled at Jon who was standing in the middle of the training yard, arms crossed. James gave him a nod and kicked Lyanna into a gallop.

"To King's Landing." James whispered into the mare's ear, "To father." she galloped even harder.

**AN: I had to get this chapter out of the way. King's Landing is about to get interesting for James. I'll probably update again tomorrow, I'm going on a writing frenzy considering i couldn't for the past week.**


	9. King's Landing

**AN: I don't own nothing, you know the drill. **

The road to King's Landing had been a perilous one. Many brigands were on the kingsroad and more than once James was attacked, but he beat them back. He would have no safe haven until Winterfell, along the way small folk would give him looks, being a man of the Night's Watch. He was clad in black from head to toe, as was the right of his order. Along the way he had stopped at a few inns, most people took notice to who he was and around the North it seemed the word had spread about his duel with Jaime. Most Northerners had taken to calling him, "The Black Wolf" asking details from the duel; most telling ridiculous versions of what actually happened. It had it's advantages as, most inn keeps would never make him pay; which was good because he needed the money for the boat from White Harbor to King's Landing. The watch gave him a small pouch with some coppers, stags, and even a few dragons from James's personal collection. James would laugh at what some servant wench at one inn he stayed at near Queenscrown, named Bethany told him. That James had turned into a wolf himself and defeated the Kingslayer. After a few days of hard travel he finally arrived at Winterfell, Robb had opened the gates for him immediately when he was told James was outside asking for some respite.

When James rode through the gates he found Robb standing there with a few guards, even Maester Luwin was there, and Rickon. Bran was nowhere to be found, but probably in his bed resting. Robb looked ever the Lord with a doublet of grey and some black breeches. James went to the stables and ran over to them, Rickon ran over and flew into James's arms laughing as he than threw him into air. Robb shook his hand hard and James swatted it aside and gave him a hug, even attempting to hug Luwin who just laughed and shook his hand. James demanded to see Bran and he walked to the sickroom with Robb and Luwin; talking.

"How has Bran been?" James asked as he walked in between Robb and Luwin, a few guards following behind.

"He has been, sad. To say the least." Robb said sounding like a lord. "Summer stays at his side most of the day, but he can't walk yet. Sometimes at night, he has these night terrors. He wakes up screaming in his own sweat." Robb frowned, "He won't tell me what he dreams of."

"It'll be at least a month before he can attempt to put all his weight on his foot." said Luwin, "It was my fault for not noticing it was broken, a sprain would've been better."

"There is more to this picture." said James seriously, "I received the raven mother sent me. Who would want to murder, Bran?"

"The Kingslayer." said Robb to James's shock, than he realized his mother must have told them.

"Mother told you, didn't she?" asked James when Robb gave a nod, and Luwin put a hand on James's shoulder,

"She had to, I don't understand why you didn't."

"Because, the Lannister's would've murdered me if they'd known I had remembered."

"Damn them. Damn all of them." said Robb, James turned to him.

"We must keep this under wraps. I plan to uncover the truth of all of this in King's Landing, I know I was sent there now for a reason; i just don't know what the reason is."

"Any news of father?" James asked, as Robb began to explain of the fiasco on the Kingsroad. How Nymeria had bitten Joffrey and it subsequently led to the death of Lady.

"Damn that women." James cursed at how Cersei had ordered the execution of Sansa's beloved wolf. Lady was nice and kind, she picked up all of Sansa's qualities. James loved that wolf as much as he loved his younger sister.

Soon they were outside the sickroom, the door was closed and James was anxious; to see Bran after his fall. He had a feeling that Bran remembered, but was to scared to say anything about it. He would try and coax the truth out of him.

"I'd like to speak to Bran, alone. If you wouldn't mind." James said as Maester Luwin and Robb nodded, both walking off.

James opened the door and found Bran laying in bed, his bad foot propped up on a stack of pillows. He was sleeping and Summer was laying down by his side and his head raised up in wonder, when James opened the door. He than jumped off the bed and walked over to him; panting. James bent down and scratched him behind the ear as he took a seat next to Bran and gently nudged him awake. Bran slowly opened his eyes, he turned his head to look at James, his eyes widened as he rubbed the sleep out of them.

"Robb?" he said rubbing his eyes again, propping himself up.

"James!" he yelled as James took him in a hard embrace, he felt Bran's smile in his shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you! I thought everyone had left, but I'm glad you came back." Bran said joyfully, "Why are you here?"

"I'm on my way south, to King's Landing. On a recruiting mission. I thought I'd stop by and visit for a day."

"But you are a ranger. How can you be doing recruiting?" Bran said looking perplexed.

"The Lord Commander seemed to punish me for overstaying my welcome."

"But you were visiting, your family."

"You tell him that." James said before putting a hand on Bran's shoulder, "Bran…we have to talk about what happened."

Bran got angry and laid down facing away from James. "I don't remember anything." he spat out, "Why does everyone keep asking me."

"Because we care." James said,

"Bran look at me in the eyes." James demanded as Bran propped himself up and looked hard at him.

"Now tell me what you remember." James demanded as Bran got angry again, "I said I don't remember-"

"-You're lying." James said as he noticed Bran had looked down towards his feet when he said he hadn't remembered anything, "You always look at your feet when you lie, mother says so. Now tell me."

Bran remained silent. "Gods Bran, I was there that day. I know what I saw, I saved your life. You can tell me."

James noticed Bran had tears beginning in his eyes as they started to flow; James than hugged him tight as he began crying hard in his shoulder.

"Tell me about these, dreams." James said, padding him on the back as he wept,

"In my dreams I see them every night, their golden hair as bright as the sun, but I can't see their faces. Than all of a sudden he pushes me and I fall." Bran was crying harder now as James just hugged him, hoping he could personally send Jaime Lannister to the deepest of seven hells.

"And who is this person?"

"It was both of them." Bran said as that threw James back, he hadn't noticed Bran said 'they.'

"Who?"

"Jaime Lannister and the Queen."

"Cersei?" James asked him in shock. _Why would Cersei be there with him?_, "What were they doing up there, Bran?"

Bran retracted from his shoulder sniffling, he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "They were doing what grown ups do. She was making weird noises and he was kissing her."

"Gods.." James said throwing himself back in his chair, Cersei and Jaime. The thought made him want to retch, the image of the Lannister twins swam in his head._ And to think I actually had sex with a women who fucks her own brother…_

"Bran are you sure it was her? Are you sure it was the queen?"

"Positive. She kept yelling about how I saw them."

"Ok, Bran. I believe you, but I don't want you telling anybody about this. I've got to go." James said as he gave Bran one last final hug.

"You have to leave, so soon?" Bran asked as James walked out of the door, he turned to answer him,

"Yes, it's important that I tell father of this. He must now."

Bran gave him a nod and went back to sleep as James ran to the courtyard. He ran over to the stables and demanded his horse, he realized he had to make it to King's Landing with haste, to tell his father what he had just learned. He hopped on Lyanna and turned her around to find Robb and Maester Luwin running after him, panting.

"What's the matter?" asked Robb as he was breathing hard, bent over.

"We saw you running, is something wrong?" asked Luwin,

"Bran remembers." James said, high on his horse, "He told me what I feared. It was Jaime Lannister, but it gets worse. The queen was with him and they were coupling when he saw them, that's why Jaime threw him out the window."

"Seven hells, the Lannister twins are in an incestous relationship?"

"Indeed, brother. That is why I must go now."

"Not without some more food." Luwin said as he ordered some salted beef, bread, and a wineskin brought to James immediately. The servant came over and packed it into James's knapsack when Robb got closer,

"You won't want to stop on your way down south. Ride forward, with all haste."

"I wan't no word of this spoken, keep it amongst yourselves. I need to get to father and tell him of this when I arrive." James said looking at both of them, "Goodbye."

He gave them a nod and kicked Lyanna forward as he made his way through Winterfell's gate's for the second time today. "Now to King's Landing, Lyanna!"

-x-

Since his trip to Winterfell, James had ridden for the capital with all haste. As if the wind was pushing him along, the news Bran had told him was one he expected to hear, except for the part about Cersei. Bran had seen her and Jaime having sex in the First Keep, and for that he almost paid with his life. James made good time on the Kingsroad as he made his way past Torrhen's square, for White Harbor. A ship was waiting to take him to King's Landing there, and he needed to be on it now. He finally arrived. White Harbor was a port-city located on the eastern shore of the, White Knife. It is clean and well-ordered, with wide straight cobbled streets that made it easy to walk around. The houses were built of whitewashed stone, with steeply pitched roofs of dark grey slate.

James left Lyanna at the nearby stables that was near the Sea Rock. He than made his way to the port and met up with _Storm Dancer, _the ship that would take him to the capital. It was a vast vessel with sixty oars, captained by a Tyroshi named Moreo Tumitis. Hailing from Tyrosh he can speak the Common Tongue fluently. He has sailed the narrow sea for roughly thirty years, as everything from an oarsman to finally, captain. The _Storm Dancer_ is his fourth ship and fastest.

The voyage was a smooth and the wind was with them. James had no choice but to choose the galley, since it was the fastest ship they had to offer. He didn't, however, trust the Tyroshi as he knew they were notorious for their avarice. James often not chose to spend his time below deck; opting to spend time just with himself and his thoughts. His thought's constantly were on how he would tell his father the news, he knew he couldn't tell him so soon; for out of fear of his father doing something rash. He must tell him at the perfect moment, and James would know when that time would come. Surprisingly, someone he didn't expect was on his thoughts: Cersei. Bran's truth had sent chills down James's spine, the thought of Cersei and Jaime together was ever on his mind. It was an abomination to all Gods and Men, certainly, but James found himself wanting Cersei, like when she came to him after the feast. He couldn't explain why, but he did, even though the incestous relationship should've revolted him.

On certain occasions he would go up to the deck and watch the oarsmen row, or if he felt like speaking to the captain. Moreo often spoke of his adventures at sea, or which whorehouse was best in King's Landing, and even spoke of Tyrosh. When he finally noticed who James was, he told him how he had sailed his mother and Ser Rodrik to King's Landing not to long ago. He spoke of her urgency and how the 'old man' kept retching. At some points James would go to have a meal in the Captain's quarters with him. He would tell him stories of the Wall and what was beyond it, even recounting the duel with Ser Jaime; which even Moreo knew about and the oarsmen too. Some would call him 'Black Wolf' as he would walk by them. Soon within a few days they finally arrived into Blackwater Bay, and the Capital came into view.

James knew that three hundred years ago that city would've been nothing, but forest and fishfolk. It wasn't until Aegon the Conquerer decided to sail from Dragonstone and conquer the seven kingdoms that thing's changed, and it was there that his army landed; putting up a city made of earth and sticks. Now the city covered the shore as far as James could see; manses and arbors and granaries, brick storehouses and timbered inns and merchant's stalls, taverns and graveyards and brothels, all piled none on another. The fish market was alive with people and James noticed crooked alleys and streets that were so narrow. Soon, Visenya's Hill came into view and it's seven crystal towers stood majestic by the Great Sept of Baelor. Than Rhaenys Hill stood with its huge black dome, collapsing into ruin. The Street of the Sisters ran between them, straight and true. The city walls rose in the distance, high and strong. Soon enough, looking down upon them all from Aegon's Hill was the Red Keep, seven huge towers crowned with iron ramparts, an immense grim barbican, vaulted halls and covered bridges, barracks and dungeons and granaries, massive curtain walls studded with archers's nests, all fashioned out of pale red stone. Aegon the Conquerer had ordered it built, but his son Maegor the Cruel finished it. According to Old Nan, Maegor had killed every stonemason, woodworker, and builder who labored on it. Only the Targaryens knew it's secrets. _That's where father will be…_James thought looking at the Tower of the Hand.

Finally the _Storm Dancer_, docked at the Harbor by the Blackwater Rush and James docked off. He gave Moreo a dragon and some stags for his hospitality, which he greatly appreciated and made his way to the Mud Gate and the entrance of the city. When he entered he found the streets were dirty and the air reeked of fish. Children would play in the alleys and women were airing their laundry out of windows when suddenly two mounted gold cloaks approached him, one was the Commander, James could tell. And the other was a scrawny olive skinned man with black hair, and brown eyes. Gold Cloaks were no soldiers, just men who joined for the promise of food and some money.

"James Stark", the Commander said as he walked his horse up to him, "I'am Janos Slynt, the Commander of the City Watch, and I've gotten word from Jeor Mormont to escort you to the inn he has provided for you by Eel Alley on Visenya's Hill near the Red Keep."

Janos Slynt is a stout man, with jowls and a bald pate. He is frog-faced and built like a keg. "Very well," said James as the olive skinned gold cloak dismounted and offered his horse, which James mounted. They were walking the streets towards Eel Alley both of them in front while a column of Gold Cloaks walked behind them. James got looks as he walked by as most small folk noticed his black clothing. They spoke of arrangement's for Janos to bring recruits for the Night's Watch, in due time. James told him he was in no rush and the man only nodded, the rest of the way was in silence when finally they made it to the inn and he got off the horse handing it to the stableboy outside. Janos Slynt soon departed as James took his knapsack into the inn, which was a nice moderate one. The inn keep approached and ordered his belonging's brought to his room, as two cooks brought out ale and mutton soup for James to eat. He wolfed it down and paid the inn keep a few stags as he went outside and found his horse to go to the Tower of the Hand. The sun was blazing hot when he finally arrived outside the gates of the Red Keep. It was crimson red with thick stone parapets, some four feet high, protect the outer edge of the wall ramparts. Where the heads of traitor's are traditionally placed on iron spikes between the crenels at the gatehouse. The walls have great bronze gates and portcullises, with narrow postern doors nearby. The immense barbican has a cobbled square in front of it. Behind the walls are many small inner yards, vaulted halls, covered bridges, barracks and dungeons and granaries.

James noticed that a few gold cloaks were guarding the gate as he walked his horse to it, and they forced him to stop. "Who goes there?" a fat gold cloak yelled as they crossed their spears denying James entry.

"I'm James Stark, a man of the Night's Watch here to talk to my father, Lord Eddard Stark. The Hand of the King." he yelled as the fat one nodded and bid him entry. The Red Keep was a majestic sight as he made his way to the Tower of the Hand, departing from his horse. The Tower of the Hand is the chambers of the Hand of the King. Its Small Hall is a long room with a high vaulted ceiling and bench space for two hundred. The private audience chamber is not as large as the king's, but has Myrish rugs, wall hangings, and a golden-tinted round window that give it a sense of intimacy. The Tower also has a solar, and a garderobe. The tower has tall windows. He made his way up the stairs as most of his father's household guard were noticing him, offering their hello's. He was outside his father's office when he gave it a knock. He heard Ned's voice on the other side as Jory Cassel opened the door,

"James?" Jory said wide eyed as he opened the door and James walked in, he shook James's hand as Ned looked up from his desk reading a great brown book with yellow crusted pages, he walked over and gave James a big hug. He was wearing brown boiled leather over a grey shirt, with black breeches.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Ned said pulling off from the hug, "Aren't you supposed to be up at the Wall?"

"Yes father, I'd say you are right, but Mormont felt otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"He feels that my I've forgot my place and I'm here on a recruiting mission." James said when Ned laughed,

"You're a ranger! You shouldn't be here." Ned scoffed, "But the Gods work in mysterious ways. So tell me, where are you staying?"

"In some inn in Eel Alley." James said as he heard Ned scoff again, "Non sense, you can stay here in the solar." Ned turned to Jory, "Send five of my guard to retrieve James' belongings in that inn, and make sure to pay the inn keep."

"Yes, my lord." Jory said as he walked out of the room

"Yes father, but that will be for later. We need to talk." James said as they both took a seat, he was about to tell him about Bran when they heard a knock on the door, James turned around in his chair as Arya was standing there in riding clothes, her eyes widened as she saw James.

"Father, I'm here to tell you that I've broken my fast with Sansa and I'm going to my dance les-JAMES!" she yelled running over to him as he ran out of the chair and she jumped into his arms, showering him with kisses again,

"What are you doing here?" she yelled again, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Here on a recruiting mission, Arya."

"Recruiting?" she said perplexed, "You must've gotten in trouble."

James laughed, "Yeah tell me about it. Anyway, I'd like to go see Sansa, take me to her."

"She is in the Solar with Jeyne. I'll take you there."

James and Arya took their leave from Ned as Arya led him to the solar. She was leading them down a hall when she began to talk,

"Did you see Bran?" she asked looking up at James as they walked,

"Aye, Indeed I did. He is doing very well, and should be able to walk soon."

"Hopefully, he can come down here and stay with us when he can walk again. I miss teasing him." Arya said with a smile, James laughed,

"I think you'd have to talk about that with father." They made their way further down the hall when James had to ask about the Kingsroad situation,

"When I visited Winterfell, Robb told me about what happened to Lady and Nymeria." James said as Arya frowned,

"I hate Sansa." she yelled, "Sansa, the King, the Queen, and stupid Prince Joffrey. It's all his fault Lady died, and that Nymeria is gone. He lied and so did Sansa."

James stopped her and brought herself to her eye level, "Don't say the Arya, the wrong people could be hearing." James took in a breath, "You don't hate Sansa. She was brought before the Queen and forced to call the Prince a liar. She had no choice."

Arya gave a shrug and looked down at her feet, "I don't hate her….not really."

"Good…at the end of the day we're family. And family stick together." James said as he got up and continued walking, they arrived at the solar,

"Even though Sansa wished me dead, instead of Lady." Arya said as James felt anger rise in him at that comment,

"She…did not."

"She did, but I ruined her dress with grapefruit."

"Why?"

"Because she was telling me how when she is queen I wouldn't be able to talk back to her."

"I'll speak to Sansa, don't worry." James said mussing her hair, "Have fun at your dancing lesson."

"It's not really dancing lessons. Father arranged me to learn water dancing with a sword master, his name is Syrio. I like him."

"Oh really, maybe I can see you in action." James said as he mussed her hair again, "Now, you don't wanna be late." she smiled and ran off as James entered the solar,

The solar was big with a large table in the middle, for the household guard to eat at. It was a long table with what looked like over a hundred chairs. The private quarters for his father and siblings were in each corner and there was a big window in the back that let in light and it shone over the table. Sansa and Jeyne were eating at the table, laughing, as Septa Mordane was at the end eating her porridge. James stood there waiting for them to notice and Sansa turned around, a smile appeared on her face, soon Jeyne noticed him too and he winked at her; she blushed. Sansa rushed out of her seat and ran to James's arms, her head placed on his chest. Since they were kids, Sansa always was close with James. He would always listen to her and understand her when she got mad, and everyone would take Arya's side. He would take time out of his day to play with her when she was little; they'd play knights and dragons and he would rescue her from the evil monsters. Jeyne was standing behind her, as he brought her in for a hug as well. Sansa led them back to the table to continue breaking their fast, as a servant brought James some wine. He said hi to Septa Mordane as well and continued to sip his wine as Sansa spoke,

"This is a nice, surprise." said Sansa as she was eating some porridge as well, "I didn't expect you to be here, James."

"I thought not to be here, Sansa. But, I was sent here to find recruits, and here I am." James said with a smile, he noticed Jeyne was staring at him and he met her eyes, she darted her stare down back to her food in an instant,

"Godswood," James said, as Jeyne looked up at him and smiled, "Godswood," she repeated, James saw Sansa smiling too.

"What are you talking about?" asked Septa Mordane, "Oh, nothing, Septa." James said as he took another sip of wine and winked at Jeyne,

"No, what is it? Jeyne, is blushing."

"Nothing, Septa. I just told Jeyne how lovely she looks today." James said as he looked at Septa, back at Jeyne and winked at her,

"Well that is very nice of you, James."

"Thank you, Septa."

"Jeyne Poole, remember your manners. Say thank you to James." Septa reminded her,

"Thank you, James." she said smiling at him, her brown eyes moist,

"Your welcome, Jeyne."

James took another sip of wine, "So, what have you two been up to?"

"Oh, nothing. We're waiting for the tourney for father." Sansa said wiping her mouth daintly, "There is supposed to be a feast, and hopefully I will get to talk to Joffrey." she giggled and Jeyne joined with her,

"That Joffrey is no good for you, Sansa." James said as they stopped laughing, "You deserve someone better, he is a snake."

Sansa looked at him, angry. "What do you know about him?" she spat, "Joffrey is handsome, funny, and kind. I hope to give him beautiful children."

"For a start-" said James, "He is cruel. Arya told me about what _really _happened on the Kingsroad, and Robb did too."

"Did she? Well it's all her fault," Sansa was raising her voice, "If she wasn't playing with the butcher's boy, Lady would still be alive."

"And if the prince decided to not brandish steel upon the boy, Lady would still be alive." James said as he could tell the situation was getting tense, with both Septa and Jeyne quiet.

"_Not true_! If Arya wouldn't act like such a little monster and be a proper lady, it would have never happened."

"Oh Sansa, at times you are such a child." James spat out, as he took another drink of wine.

"I'm not a child, I'm to be a queen." Sansa said smiling,

"Queen's don't wish death upon their own sister, do they?" James said staring at her, as he noticed the smile wiped off her face, and she looked ashamed,

"I didn't mean to say that." Sansa said in a small voice, "She ruined my ivory dress, the one the Queen gave me."

"And so, you tell her she deserved to die?" James said angrily, "Sansa, I thought you were better than that."

"Well I'm not the one who dishonored the family by joining the Night's Watch, am I?" she said spitefully, James got angry and he could feel the Wolfsblood boiling in him, fist's coiling, he look around and could tell Jeyne was nervous, she probably sensed his anger. Sansa just stared at him and she was about to speak when he cut her off,

"I think, I've lost my appetite for this wine." he said getting out of the chair and bowing to them, "Ladies," he said making for the door, as he heard Sansa call out his name, but he ignored her. As soon as he walked out of the solar and closed the door he heard Septa Mordane scolding her, he decided to see Arya sword dance and made his way for the small hall of the Tower.

-x-

He turned right and made down the hallway, trying to hear the sounds of clashing swords. He stopped by a window and decided to look out and just look upon the city, trying to quell the wolfsblood. He was still angry about what Sansa said, it would seem nobody in his family would forgive for joining, and they would never understand. James has never told anyone but his parent's, his reasons for taking the black, just because he was too ashamed to admit why. His sibling's have always asked, and every single time he has denied them. As he looked out the window, it brought memories of when he told them three years ago on his name day; in the Great Hall. It was raining outside as they gathered around the table for the night's feast, James was seven and ten. When he told them, they all got angry; so angry that Robb broke a plate and Sansa cried. None of them would talk to him for days, and it hurt him; more than any sword blow. Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a women call his attention from behind,

"James Stark!" she yelled as he turned around to see it was Cersei. She was standing there in a crimson dress with gold lacing's about it, she had two Lannister guards with her. She was still looking beautiful with her golden hair let down on her shoulders, resting. The smile on her face was huge, but all James could think of was Bran. Feeling anger rise in him again, he quelled it and put on a smile bowing to her.

"Your grace," he said as she ordered the guards to stay back there, she got close to him. James noticed the tops of her breasts creeping from her bodice, and he couldn't stop staring. She snapped her fingers at him and he looked up embarrassed,

"Up here, James." she said smiling, those green eyes melting his thoughts away,"I'm surprised to see you here in King's Landing, I got word from the Gold Cloaks that you had arrived earlier on a recruiting mission for the Watch."

"Indeed, your grace-"

"-Cersei" she said smiling at him, "How many times must I tell you? Call me, Cersei."

"-Indeed, Cersei. That is why I'am here." James said as he found himself smiling, the anger gone. It was if Cersei had him under some spell, and he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"What are you doing later today, James?"

"Not sure, probably going to look for recruits. Why?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that tonight. I want you to have dinner with me, Tommen, and Myrcella. I command it." she said smiling, as James laughed,

"I don't think I can say no, to the Queen."

"Good. I will send someone in the late afternoon to escort you to my solar in Maegor's Holdfast."

"I will be there, Cersei."

"Great, now tell me, where is your father?"

"In his office, reading." James said, "Ok, James. See you, tonight." she said tapping him on the shoulder and walking away; the two guards following her.

James found himself staring at her from behind as he walked, thought's of their tumble together sprang to his mind and it made him happy, but than he remembered Jaime and it all went away. James made his way to the small hall and heard what sounded like two wooden swords smacking together, he opened the door and found Arya fencing with some bald man, who must've been her dancing teacher,

"Up, left, right." he said as the swords crossed with each direction, "Down, Up, Down, Left." he continued when he went right instead of left and Arya flinched in pain,

"You lied!" she yelled at him holding her shoulder, "I did not, lie. My eyes told the truth. You must know this, and must always watch the eyes for the truth." they both turned to their right and noticed James. She could tell he was kind've mad as he walked over to both of them,

"Hi, James." she said putting down her wooden sword and looking at him, "What's wrong?"

"I argued with Sansa, and she went too far." James said looking at Syrio, who had violet eyes and a beak nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Arya said ruefully, "Don't take it to heart. It's just Sansa." she smiled and he smiled back at her.

"Anyway, James. This is Syrio Forel, my 'dancing master'."

"James Stark," James said extending a hand, and Syrio shook it, "Syrio Forel, former First Sword to the Sealord of Braavos."

"Ahh, Braavos. Always wanted to visit."

"It is a nice place, you must visit James Stark." he said before pointing his wooden sword at James, "So Arya here, tells me you are good with a sword, yes?"

"He is the finest swordsman in the North, The Black Wolf!" she yelled raising her sword in the air, "He defeated Jaime Lannister in a duel, I was there."

James smiled, and he saw a glint in Syrio's eye, "I see, I see. The Black Wolf? Fine nickname, no?"

"Aye, the King gave it to me." James said, as Syrio began to pace back and forth,

"You fight in the Westerosi style?"

"Yes, of course. It was how I was taught." James said as Syrio began to tsk, "I am a water dancer, surely you've heard of this style, no?"

"Indeed, I have. Fine dance if you ask me."

Syrio laughed, "A fine dance, James Stark."

"Well, I would be honored if you can show Arya here some moves." he said as Syrio handed him his sword, and James faced Arya who was smiling, she stood side faced.

"Don't tell father." James japed, as Arya smile and lunged forward.

The fighting went on for awhile as James would best Arya in most situations. She was getting good and he could tell. It reminded him of Lyanna, and how Ned told James how she was good with a sword, and would probably have carried one if Lord Rickard would've let her. Soon Syrio himself, challenged James and they went at it. They lasted quite awhile as Syrio moved quite like water, and James tried to keep up with him. It seemed he was about to best James when he heard a knock on the door, and Ned was standing there, smiling.

"James, if you don't mind I need you right now."

James was panting and had his hands on his knees, looking up at Ned. "Sure, father what do you need?"

"I need you to join me on a trip to the Street of Steel. I'm going to see Tobho Mott, the Maester Armorer. It is said he may know something about Jon Arryn."

"Ok, I'll go with you." James said as he gave back the sword to Syrio and made his way out with his father.

-x-

Eddard and James made their way to the Street of Steel and towards Mott's armor shop. The Street consisted of all the armorer's and blacksmith's in the city, and all sold different qualities of armor; depending on the blacksmith. It was crowded with many knight's and squires, the clanging of metal was ringing in James's years, dust in the air. Each shop held the armorer's work on the outside, showcasing their skill. Swords laid in rows on the tables of each blacksmith. On the way, they had just talked about their days events, but James chose to leave out his argument with Sansa, as to him that wasn't important. He also told him about how Cersei invited him to dinner, and he grunted; expressing his concern. Worrying that she was up to something, but James kept quiet; hopefully he could uncover some truth behind Bran's fall, and the only way he could do that was by one way: seduction. Cersei desired him again, he could see it in her eyes as she spoke to him, and in her smile. So he had to play that card tonight, after the dinner. James noticed that his father, was more tired than usual, and more grey had set in on his beard and hair, clearly he was stressed. Soon, they finally arrived. Tobho's shop is larger than all the other buildings on the Street, made of timber and plaster. The upper stories tower over the street. The double doors have an ebony and weirwood carving of a hunting scene. Two stone knights armored in red suits of armor in the shapes of a griffon and a unicorn guard the entrance.

They entered and the shop was blazing hot. James saw a few apprentice's hammering away on some swords as Tobho came forward to greet them. He was a short old man, balding of hair, and he had a white beard with some brown. Tobho bowed and greeted them telling them how he is the only armorer in the city who can add tint to the metals in a suit of armor without using paint. How he had learned to smith in Qohor, and he claimed to know the spells and methods of working Valyrian steel. Ned smiled and waved a hand in the air, he began to speak,

"I was told you could tell me about Jon Arryn." Ned said, hands behind is back as James stood and watched.

"Yes, Lord Arryn came here many a time before his death. Unfortunately he didn't honor me with his patronage,"

"What did he want?" Ned asked, ruefully

"He was here for the boy."

"Aye, I'd like to see him as well."

"As the Lord Hand, commands. _GENDRY!" _Mott yelled to the back of the smithy as a boy came forward,

He was a boy no older than Robb, with thick black hair and blue eyes. Years of working the hammer made him strong, and he was tall for his age. Gendry came forward he gave a short nod to his father,

"Here he is," Mott said, "Strong for his age. Works hard." he put an arm around Gendry's shoulder, "Show them the helmet you made lad."

Gendry went back to the smithy and brought forward a bullshead helm with horns curling around at the top. He handed it to his father who examined it for a few moments,

"This is fine work," Ned said and James nodded in agreement, "Indeed, supreme craftsmanship."

"It's not for sale," Gendry said with a shrug,

"Boy, this is the Lord Hand and his son, James Stark. If they want it, they can-" Mott said,

"-No, I made it for me." Gendry said shaking his head, "Forgive him, my lord."

"There is nothing to forgive," Ned said, "When Lord Arryn came for you….what did he talk about?"

"He'd just ask me questions, Mi Lord." Gendry said putting his hands in his pockets,

"What kind've questions?" Ned said, as Gendry looked to Tobho who nodded for him to continue,

"First it was about my work. Whether I was being treated well, or if I liked it here. Than he started asking about my mother."

"Your mother?" Ned asked,

"Yes, who she was. What she looked like."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That she died when I was little. She had yellow hair, and would sing to me, sometimes." Gendry said, his face looking at the floor.

James noticed his father was now looking at the boy, intently. As if he had seen some sort of ghost in him, it was a puzzling look,

"Look at me." Ned insisted as Gendry looked up at him and started at Ned and James. Than James noticed he looked like someone he knew, but he couldn't pin it. Few moment's of silence passed, when finally his father handed back Gendry the helmet,

"Get back to work, lad." he said to Gendry looking back at Tobho Mott one last time, "If the day ever comes, that he want's to wield a sword instead of forge one; you let me know."

"Certainly, my lord." Mott said giving a bow as James and Ned made their leave. James could tell that Ned had a perplexed look on his face, and the color had left,

"Father, what is it? Who was that boy?" James asked as his father turned to him,

"He was one of Robert Baratheon's bastard sons."

"That's who he looked like!" James yelled, "The boy was the spitting image of him."

"Aye," said Ned, "He looks exactly like Robert did at his age, like looking into a mirror."

James gave him a nod as they mounted their horses, heading back to the Red Keep. It was time for dinner with Cersei, and James was reluctant to go,

"Well father, today has been…interesting."

"Too say the least." said Ned,

"Certainly, well father I have to head back to the solar once we arrive." James said looking over to him, "I have to get ready for dinner with the queen."

Ned scoffed and gave him a look, "Be careful, lad. I know you couldn't deny her, but please be careful. That woman is no good."

"I will father, don't worry."

**AN: So this chapter got to long on me, I decided to split it in half. I won't be able to update until monday. Until then…**


	10. The Tame Wolf

**AN: Still don't own anything, but sometimes i'd be awesome if I did. Also this chapter is kind've mature, hence the M rating. Just a fair warning if you care about that sort of thing.**

James made it back to the Tower about two hours later, with Ned. They had just discovered one of Robert's bastard sons, and the boy was the spitting image of him. What stuck out to James that even his father didn't notice was how he said his mother had yellow hair, and if that was true….James didn't want to think about it. The pieces were coming together and it seemed his father was about to figure out the truth about Cersei without James' help. As they entered the Tower of the Hand, James departed from Ned and made for the solar. He opened the door and Sansa was there supping with Jeyne, Septa Mordane, and Arya. They glanced up from there food as James just stood there. He gave them glances and made for his room, as Sansa began to get up,

"Too soon," James said waving his hand in the air. Walking past them without so much as a hello,

James bursted open the door. It was a small room with a large window in the back, and a bed in the middle made for one person. A small table sat next to the bed, with two chairs. The walls were painted green with golden vines draping the wall's. James found his belongings in the corner, his extra pairs of black clothing, and all. However he found some clothing on his bed, laid out. It was a crimson doublet with a golden shirt to wear, and he was also provided with golden breeches. On top of the clothing was a note, James picked it up and began to read. The note read that Cersei would appreciate if he wore it to dinner; James' scoffed and crumpled up the letter throwing it into the corner of the room.

**"**Now she deems to dress me," James said out loud, slouching onto the bed,

James heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?" nobody responded, "If it's you Sansa, I don't want to talk right now,"

"It's Jeyne, may I come in?" she said through the door, "Fine. Come in,"

Jeyne was wearing a grey dress with her brown hair tied up in the back with a braid falling down on each shoulder as she sat next to James on the bed,

"Come here to kiss me, again?" James asked, as Jeyne laughed, "No, No. Although I wish I could," she blushed, "I came here to talk to you about Sansa."

"What about her?" James asked as Jeyne sighed, "She felt bad about what happened earlier, and wants to say sorry."

"Does she, now? Than why are you here instead of her?"

"To try and convince you to talk to her." Jeyne turned his head towards her, "You can't stay mad at her, James. I know you care for her."

"I know," James said, "I was just hurt by what she said." Jeyne was still listening,

"Since I joined three years ago, everyone in my family has never truly forgiven me. I have to hear it from them, and it hurts when they bring it up."

"I know," she said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Sansa talks about it, all the time. She always tells me about why she thinks you joined, and just wishes you'd tell her."

"Aye," said James, "I will one day, just not today."

"Ok, fine. You don't have to tell her." Jeyne smiled, "Just talk to her, please."

"Alright, Jeyne. I'll talk to her, just tell her she can come in now." James smiled, "I know you've been standing out there, Sansa."

Than Sansa appeared in front of the door way and smiled; looking down at her feet. Jeyne got up and decided to leave them alone,

"Hello…James." she said nervously, "Can I take a seat next to you?"

James gave a nod and she walked over, flattening her dress as she sat next to him,

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Sansa said looking at him, but James just stared at the floor,

"I know it must've been hard for you, taking the black."

James looked at her now, "It was, Sansa." he gave a sigh, "It hurt me, when you said that. I have to live with it everyday, my guilt. I gave up being Lord of Winterfell, I gave up everything for-"

"-For what?" she asked, leaning in closer, but James shook his head, "Not today, Sansa. One day, I promise to sit you all down and tell you."

"Ok," she said sad,"I understand, but you promise to tell us?"

"I promise, before the Old Gods and the New." James said putting an arm around her shoulder, smiling, "When all of us are together again, sitting around the table in the Great Hall, I will tell all of you."

"So, you accept my apology?" Sansa said, her face looking down to the floor,

"No…." James said smiling, "Of course, Sansa. I could never stay mad at you."

Sansa smiled and gave him a hug, "Thanks, James. And again, I'm sorry."

She than looked behind and noticed the clothing the queen laid out for her,

"Whose clothes are these?" she asked wide eyed, taking the crimson doublet in her hands, "These certainly aren't yours, James."

"No, I'd never wear that. Those are Lannister colors." James said turning around to stare at the clothes, "The queen invited me to sup with her tonight, at Maegors Holdfast." James said noticing Sansa's eyes growing wide, "Now the woman deems to dress me."

"The Queen, sent these clothes?" Sansa said astonished, "James, you must wear them."

"I will not!" James said angrily, "I won't be dressed like some, babe."

"Than what will you wear?"

"This…" James said pointing to his black robes he was wearing,

"Oh no! You can't wear that!" Sansa said standing up,

"Those clothes are…are…dirty."

James laughed as she began rummaging through his things, "There is nothing but black clothing in here!" she yelled,

"Well I'am a man of the Night's Watch and we…well…wear black."

"I know, but it looks horrible." she said running out the door, she came back with a grey doublet with black breeches…Stark colors. She placed them on James' lap,

"Here wear this. You can at least show that you're a Stark." she said smiling and he smiled back,

"Thank you, Sansa. I'll be sure to wear it." James said, "I'll tell the queen that her clothes didn't fit."

"Good," she said giggling, "Have fun, James. And one last thing,"

"What?"

Sansa darted to him and took his hands, "Will you come to father's tourney with me, Jeyne, and Arya tomorrow? Please, Please James. Father won't go."

James gave it some thought, and she began to beg, "Come with us, James. I'd really appreciate it." Sansa began to beg even more, "I know you hate tourneys, and jousting, but I'd love for you to come. Jeyne and Arya would too."

He let out a big sigh, "Fine," he said as she jumped up and down, smiling, "Thank you, James." she said kissing him on the cheek, happy as ever. She than left the room.

-x-

Sansa closed the door as he put on the clothes she gave him. He looked in the mirror and noticed his hair had grown a bit long, almost to his shoulders. It reminded him of Jon. _How is he doing up at the Wall? Has he made any friends or grown up?_ Leaving Jon was tough for him, because James wanted to be a mentor for him. Uncle Benjen made James figure things out on his own, and provided no help for him when he first joined, but he had hoped he could be there for Jon. Alas, the gods were cruel and James was needed else where. Jon would have to do everything on his own, and perhaps it was for the best. The time passed as suddenly a knock came and it was Ser Meryn Trant, a member of the Kingsguard. He was standing there with his white cape draped on his back and he was in his gold armor, holding his helm.

"I've been sent by your grace, to escort you to her solar." he began, Meryn was a stout man with droopy eyes and a red beard. James had seen him in Winterfell, in the King's party.

"Indeed you have, Ser Meryn."James said stepping out of the solar, making their way to the Red Keep, Ser Meryn was a silent man and didn't say anything more than he needed to. Finally they arrived to Maegor's Holdfast, a massive square fortress inside the heart of the Red Keep behind walls twelve feet thick and a dry moat lined with iron spikes. It is a castle-within-a-castle. The royal apartments are in Maegor's Holdfast. And that is where Cersei was waiting for him. Finally they arrived outside her solar, as Meryn knocked on the door,

"Come in," James heard Cersei yell as Trant opened the door for James and he walked in. Cersei's solar was huge and the one in the Tower of the Hand paled in comparison. There were large chandeliers with lighted candles in the corner, and huge drapes in the bag that covered a very large window. The door was under a big arch, and in front of the window was a set table, already with food. Myrcella and Tommen had already taken their seats, and turned around to see James. Cersei was sitting across from them, and she stood up to greet him; calling him over. She was wearing an ivory dress, that had all kinds of embroidery on it that run up and down; they looked like flowers. Her hair was let down, just as James liked it; she was wearing a golden tiara with red rubies and a necklace that matched. James walked over and said hello to the prince and princess as he took his seat at the head of the table, two servants came out and served roasted duck in a honey glaze, with carrots and potatoes. Cersei seemed upset,

"I see you aren't wearing the clothes, I chose." she said as she cut her food,

"It did not fit, your grace." James said chewing and swallowing a piece of duck, "They were too small for me."

"Ahh, of course they were." Cersei said looking at him, as if she knew the truth,

The majority of the dinner was spent listening to Myrcella and Tommen talk about their day, or what events they were excited for. Myrcella was especially looking forward to the Tourney, as was Tommen; who was a sweet lad. The other half of the supper, James talked about his duty's on the Wall and what was beyond it. Both the Baratheon children were wide eyed as he told stories of wildlings and white walkers. Cersei sat there sipping wine, smiling as he recounted the stories to her children. By the end, Tommen seemed scared and James stopped. The final course came out and they all ate, it. James had too much wine; his head was buzzing. For some reason, Cersei, could tell and she ordered the children to bed, and they obliged. One of Cersei's handmaiden's escorted them out the door, when it was just James and Cersei, sitting at the dinner table,

"Finally, we are alone." she said reaching out and grabbing for his hand,

"Indeed, Cersei." James said smiling back at her. Cersei Lannister, to him had become an enigma. He had heard stories of her cruelty, ambitiousness, and narcissism from his father. But around James she did not show it, and he was becoming infatuated with her, slowly but surely. However, he was always walking on eggshells around her, she was still the Queen and was still married to Robert Baratheon. He felt like she had a hidden agenda, and planned to expose it. The only way he could was to seduce her…again. Suddenly, Cersei got out of a chair and stood before him; hand extended,

"Follow me," she said and James took her hand,

She lead him outside the solar and down the hall. Maegor's Holdfast had pretty narrow halls as suddenly they were outside what looked like her chambers and she opened the door; and it was her chambers. A big bed was to the right when you walked in, big enough for two. A large window was to the left and had tan curtains with a small table below it. Rafter's held candles placed in each corner that made the room dimly lit. Cersei walked him in and closed the door behind him, locking it. Suddenly, and without warning, she threw him on the bed, frantically removing his tunic and then his breeches. James had been hoping to seduce her with words, or at least let his looks do the talking, but apparently; he didn't have to and his looks had worked. By now she was kissing him and he kept speechless, saying nothing, not even offering any resistance. Cersei began stroking him in between kisses,

"I can tell you still want me," she purred in his ear, "And I want you,"

She began to nibble on his ear, "I love it when your gaze linger's down here," Cersei whispered as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest, "And, it's funny when you think I'am not looking," she continued to kiss him, "You're such a handsome man," as she grabbed his right hand and put it between her sex, she was drenched.

"I'm glad your not fighting it this time," James began to kiss her on the neck as well,

When finally he was completely naked in front of her she backed off, and stood in front of him. She began to remove her dress and smallclothes, until she was naked. James groaned, her large breasts making him hard. Cersei smiled and pounced on him like the lioness she was, taking him down like he was her prey. She placed him inside of her and began riding him, as if it was her last day on this Earth. Soon the walls of her chambers echoed with the sound of her moaning and his grunts as they continued, sweat was trickling down Cersei's chest, and he reached up to grab her breasts. She moaned even more, than he flipped her over and laid her down on the bed; dutifully pumping away. Having his way with her, he'd kiss her in the mouth and neck, Cersei was loving it. "Oh yes, James. That's it….so good. Harder…Like that, Yes." He didn't expect himself to last this long, but he felt himself getting close until without warning he spilled inside her, crying out her name hoarsely and she yelled, reaching her climax. She smiled and he rolled off her to the side, both were panting heavily.

"Wow," was all she said, "Bravo, James." he smiled and turned towards her, and she was staring at him, green eyes looking into his grey ones, she grabbed his cheek,

"You look like such a Stark." she said playing with his hair, "I remember seeing your uncle Brandon at the Tourney of Harrenhal, all those years ago."

"Do you?" James asked laying on his side to stare at her, and her at him, "Oh yes, I was there with my father and Jaime. Have you heard about the story?"

"Yes," James smiled, "But I'd like to hear it again,"

And so Cersei began to describe the Tourney to James, she described how lavish it was and how it was the greatest tourney of the time, and when Jaime was sworn into the Kingsguard by Gerold Hightower. She went into detail about Brandon, as he was a formidable lancer until he fell to Rhaegar Targaryen. Then she began talking about Rhaegar. James listened as she described him as being a very handsome man with silver hair and deep lilac eyes, who seemed unstoppable that day. James had never given thought to Rhaegar Targaryen. He often heard stories from people who knew him, and he was described as honorable, intelligent, and could play the harp very well. Even though he kidnapped Lyanna; Ned did not hate him, in fact, he had nothing but good things to say about Rhaegar. James thought the same, only Robert considered him a monster. Finally Cersei got to the end of the story when James noticed a change in her demeanor,

"And finally when Rhaegar won it all, it was time for him to choose his Queen of Love and Beauty," she began as she looked away from James and towards the ceiling,

"Most people thought he'd choose his wife, Elia Martell. But they were wrong." Cersei let out a huge sigh, "And then he placed the crown on the lap of, Lyanna Stark," she flipped over to her side facing away from James, "And the rest is history," she sighed again, "I was supposed to be betrothed to Rhaegar. I was quite infatuated with him."

Than she turned around to face James, and he began to get out of the bed, "Cersei, as much as I have enjoyed this night, I really must be going." He flipped open the covers and began to put on his breeches when she grabbed his hand,

"Stay a little longer," Cersei said, "I'm often alone, and could use your company " she sat up on the bed, naked as her name day, "Come, sit. Just a little longer," she tapped the bed with her hand,

James couldn't resist, he sat next to her as she began to kiss him again. He found himself making love to her again, as they finished and he rolled off her; James found himself in a familiar spot. Women was his weak spot and always had been: it began with Ros. James would often find enjoyment in making women blush and smile; even as a child in Winterfell he would find it pleasing when he made a servant girl smile just by looking at her, it gave him a rush. Often times he'd do anything to please a girl, and that was his weakness, it was no different with Cersei. She had him under some spell, and he couldn't shake it off; he was like some sort of trained dog, heeding the commands of it's master. Cersei was laying down next to him, quiet as a mouse, her naked chest rising and falling with every breath. The moonlight shone upon her hair and James couldn't help but appreciate her beauty. For the first time he realized, just how dangerous this woman was, she used sex as her weapon of choice; and he found himself becoming infatuated with her. He could do her no harm.

She rolled over and began to play with his hair again, in silence. As if they were having some staring contest, like the ones he'd have with Arya. These thought's brought him back to his childhood and Winterfell, he turned away from Cersei,

"What's wrong?" she asked, pressing herself against him from behind, her head locking onto his shoulder, "You seem tense,"

"Nothing," James said facing back to her, "Just thinking, is all."

"About what?" she asked,

"Home," James replied solemnly, she stroked his cheek, "Tell me about the North, and growing up in Winterfell,"

"What would you like to hear?"

"Tell me, everything."

He began to tell her stories of growing up in Winterfell, and how it was being the eldest son of Eddard Stark. James was opening up to this woman that he hardly knew. Cersei just laid there listening intently, as if all she cared about was right now, and he appreciated that. For the first time he heard her laugh as he told her the story of how Robb, Jon, and James put a dead rabbit in Sansa's bed; her screams heard around Winterfell. Soon he arrived to the moment where he took the black, but he hesitated to tell her why.

"And so, I took the black." James said, he frowned, "My father was furious, and resented me for it,"

"I was supposed to be his heir, and up to that point I was groomed for leadership. Much like my uncle Brandon was. But-" James hesitated to continue, but she seemed intrigued.

"-But what?" she asked,

"Oh, it's nothing." James said ruefully, turning on his back; looking at the ceiling,

"No, tell me." Cersei said, "Tell me, why you joined. I've always wondered since I saw you at Winterfell,"

"I can't," James began, "I just can't…"

She looked at him hard, and he could tell, "It's nothing against you," he took in a breath, "You see, I've never shared with anyone why I joined. Not even my siblings know, and I've never told them."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm ashamed to,"

"Why?"

"Well….because,"

James sprang out of bed, and began putting his clothes on. Cersei sat up on the bed, with a quizzical look on her face. "I'm sorry if I offended you, don't be mad at me."

"It's not you," James said fastening on his doublet, "It's me," he gave a frown and she grabbed his hand putting on a robe,

"Look, come to my chambers tomorrow night after I leave the feast," she stood before him holding his hands, it reminded him of Ros, "It'll just be us, Robert will be too drunk and he won't bother me tomorrow night,"

"Sure," James said, she smiled and kissed him once more, "Thank you for this night, James Stark."

"The pleasure was all mine, Cersei." he smiled and made his way out the door towards the Tower of the Hand.

-x-

It was dark out and James stared at the stars as he walked from Maegor's Holdfast to the Tower, when he arrived nobody was up, and they were all asleep. James quietly made his way to his room and opened the door, releasing a big sigh when he lite a candle. He turned around to face the bed when he saw a hooded man sitting on it, by the looks of it he was a plump. James immediately drew his dagger as the hooded man stood up and waived his hands,

"There is no need for that," he said waiving his hands violently, "Put away the dagger, I mean you no harm."

The mysterious figure removed the hood, he was plump, completely bald and effeminate. James immediately recognized him as Varys the Spider, the Master of Whisperer's. He knew who Varys was and understood why most people were distrustful of him. Varys had a certain way of finding things out through a network of spies he referred to as his "little birds." Eddard spoke of him once or twice, and how one could never trust a eunuch. Varys was a eunuch, and it was well known throughout the realm. Ned also spoke of how the man always smelled of lavender oil, and liked to wear comfortable clothing, fine silks in outrageous color. It is said he was so quite when he walked that you never heard him coming. However now he looked like he was dressed like a fishermen, with boiled leather and a hood. James knew to tread with caution, he didn't trust the spider,

"Why are you here, Lord Varys?" James said dagger in hand,

"I'm only here to talk," Varys responded squeamishly, "Just please, put away the dagger, and allow me to speak,"

James put the dagger in it's sheath, "Very well," said Varys, "Here have a seat, I'd like to talk to you about something,"

He pulled out the chair by the desk and took a seat, as James walked around the room lighting candles, eyeing Varys with intent. The eunuch smiled as he noticed James demeanor; finally he took the seat opposite of Varys as he began to talk,

"I trust you enjoyed your dinner with the Queen," he began and James was speechless, the shock must've been plain on his face because Varys smiled from ear to ear, "How do you-"

"-Oh, my little birds are everywhere, Lord Stark." Varys crossed his arms, "Even in the Tower of the Hand, and in the North," he rubbed his bald head,

"I've know about your coming to King's Landing for awhile now," Varys said, "Recruiting work, is it? Certainly that is what you're here for, correct?"

"Yes," James said angrily, _How did the Spider know?, _"Oh the joys of being a Stark, having dinner with the Queen." he smiled, "And in her solar too! Certainly she must like you,"

James grew nervous, _Does he know? No, No, how can he…_, James felt himself growing impatient now, "Enough of these games, Lord Varys." he spat, "Tell me why you are here. I'm sure it isn't just to say hello,"

Varys laughed, "No, No although I do enjoy your company at this moment. I'm afraid I'm here to help you with different matters,"

"Help me with what? Recruiting?", James said sarcastically,

Varys scoffed, "Oh spare me, James. We all know you aren't here for that, but it's what you were sent here for." he leaned forward, staring at him deviously, "You are here to help your father," he leaned even closer, "Oh yes, I know. You fear for him," James kept silent, "Let's face it, Lord Eddard Stark is an honorable man, and this game of thrones isn't meant for honorable people. Surely, he can easily get himself killed."

"Tell me, more." James demanded, as Varys leaned back in his chair, fiddling with his fingers, "Ahh yes, there we are. Well truth be told, there is a lot of animosity between your father and Cersei. She fears him, James."

"And why is that?"

"Because she fears he may come to know the truth, just like Jon Arryn,"

James leaned in closer, fists coiled, "The truth of what?"

"Are you so blind, Lord Stark?" Varys sighed, "Surely you're a smart man. I know about what happened to your brother in Winterfell, and I know he didn't fall, just as much as you do."

James was curious now and he had to find out more, "Yes, he was pushed by Jaime Lannister. He saw him and Cersei together, I know that too,"

Varys giggled, "So you don't know? Well James, if you know the second half surely by now you have deduced that all the Queen's children are in fact Jaime's…not Robert's."

James wasn't surprised, in the back of his mind he'd know that was the case, and seeing Gendry yesterday had reaffirmed it,

"I've had a feeling that was the case about her children, and that news does not come as a surprise. But I have a feeling that's not all you're here for,"

"Oh so you have known," said Varys, "Well then, why haven't you told your father?"

"Because, I know he is a man of honor." James sighed, "I don't want him to do something rash,"

"Sooner or later he will find out," Varys said in a whisper, "And I'm afraid, it will be to late."

James got angry, "Did you come here to gossip, Lord Varys?", his voice raised even higher, "Why are you here?"

"To give you this," he said shoving his hands into his pockets. Varys removed a giant scroll from his hand, and placed it on the table, it was a map.

"What is this?" James asked, "Some sort of map?"

Varys smiled again, "Not just any map," he said smoothing out the paper, "It is a map showing all the secrets of the Red Keep. The secret tunnels Maegor the Cruel had built for the royal family; all those years ago,"

James stood up and grabbed a candle, shining the light upon the map. It was an old map that showed in detail an outline of the Red Keep, thick red lines were painted across it showing the different tunnels that connected each tower to another, and some to even outside the Red Keep: James was stunned.

"Why are you giving me this?" he demanded as him and Varys stood side by side; looking at the map,

"Because…in the event you should need it in the coming weeks, I'd want you to have it."

"What's going to happen in the coming weeks?"

"Oh nothing, James. If your father plays his cards right, he should be just fine." Varys looked at him intently, showing no smile, "However, I want you to tell nobody of this," he began,

"Nobody but us, knows about this map; and I'd like to keep it that away." Varys said making his way towards the door when James grabbed him by the arm forcefully,

"Why are you doing this?" he said angrily, "Why are you putting these thoughts in my head?"

"Because, if it's to late for your father….it might not be too late for your sisters, think about them, my Lord." he said removing himself from James's grip as he bowed and exited the door,

James was in shock as he returned to the map on the table and rolled it up in a small roll, making sure not to tear it. He removed his clothes and laid in bed, thinking about the conversation that had just transpired. Sure, the new's of Cersei's children had come to no surprise, but it's Varys's warning's that made him, uneasy. James couldn't trust everything that he had said, but in his mind he knew he was right. Telling his father tomorrow would be a mistake, and it would lead him to do something rash. He had to let him figure it out on his own, and then James could give him his advice and knowledge. All he hoped is that it wasn't too late. Feeling not tired, James got up and opened the map again, he studied it for hours when he fell asleep.

-x-

There was a sudden knock on the door, as James rose up from the table; still groggy from sleep. He noticed the map had stuck to his face, and he slowly removed it. The following night was still fresh in his mind, from Cersei to Varys, and it wasn't something he would easily forget. James ran to the door and opened it, Sansa, Jeyne, Arya, and Septa Mordane were standing there; when he remembered about the tourney.

"Ready to go?" Sansa asked as James noticed Jeyne was blushing harder than usual, he looked down and noticed he was wearing no shirt, and smallclothes to cover his manhood.

"Oh, yes the tourney!" he exclaimed, closing the door to cover himself, "Yes, give me just a minute and I'll get dressed, quickly."

James quickly put on his finest Night's Watch clothing, and rolled the map into a tiny scroll, placing it in his pocket, as he opened the door. Sansa frowned, "Please, Please, Please don't wear that." she exclaimed, "You'll embarrass me,"

"Sansa, the whole realm knows I'm a man of the Night's Watch," James said, "Really, I have to be wearing this, yesterday was an exception."

"Ok, fine, but we're late and should be going,"

"Not before I've had some breakfast," James said as he walked through them sitting down at the table, he ordered some porridge with honey and some wine,

"If I'am to die of boredom…" he said pouring wine, "I'll shall do so, full…and drunk," He gulped down one cup and poured himself another. Arya laughed and Sansa scoffed as they took their seats across from him, watching him eat.

"Well hurry up," Sansa said, gesturing for him to pick up his pace, "Sweet sister, we are already late, what's another ten minutes?"

Sansa rolled her eyes and placed her head against her hand, as he ate. When finally he was done, and felt his cheeks flushed from the wine and they finally departed. The Tourney of the Hand, as the people were calling it, was a tourney held for Ned. It was meant to celebrate his father's appointment as Hand of the King, but Ned viewed it as an extravagance and a waste of money. The crown was already six million in debt, and he wanted nothing to do with it; but the King always gets what he wants. After being escorted by some of his father's guards to the tourney grounds, they took their seat in the stands; sitting next to the high lords and near the King and Queen. James sat between Sansa and Arya, while Jeyne sat on Sansa's right and Septa Mordane was next to Jeyne. James looked over and saw Robert sitting high on the royal dais already visibly drunk, a horn of wine in his hand. Joffrey sat below him with Tommen and Myrcella beside him, his sworn shield Sandor Clegane stood behind him and Cersei was next to Robert in a gown of gold with her hair up in a southern style. She spotted James and smiled at him, he smiled back. Sansa took notice when she tugged on his sleeve,

"What was that about?" she asked, James looked at her, "Oh, nothing Sansa. The Queen was saying hello to me, that's all."

"Ok," she said, "I wanted to ask how supper went last night?"

"Yeah, me too." he heard Arya say, when Jeyne leaned in to listen,

"It went fine, she was nice and all," James smiled, "A fine host,"

"Ok, good." Sansa said when she turned forward facing the Tourney field,

The field was all ready to go, as the divider in the middle was raised for the Joust. Two pavilions faced each other on either end, with all the southern lords in attendance. All the banner's of the Houses that represented each knight were lined up along the outlines of the field, and tent's were gathered by the stands, where the knights were preparing. James was growing bored as he heard Robert Baratheon drunkenly yell,

"Begin the bloody joust, before I piss myself!" he said staggering to his feet and sitting back down again, James noticed Cersei roll her eyes in contempt and walk out of her seat, leaving the Tourney. The Joust began as James watched each rider come and go. Since he was a child he found jousting boring, and only practiced at it because it was expected of him. He only favored sword fighting and archery; believing it was more practical being good at that in the real world. James was a fine horsemen and an alright lancer. Time past as knight unseated another knight and finally the Kingslayer rode up, in his golden armor and Lannister Lion helm. James felt himself grow mad, his fists coiled and Sansa felt him tighten.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "James, your hands are tight as a knot,"

James relaxed his hands and turned to her, "Sorry Sansa, I'am just bored of this is all. Get's tideous after a while."

"I love it," said Arya, "It's so exciting,"

James laughed and mussed her hair as she smiled at him. Septa Mordane began to scold him for messing up Arya's hair, but he ignored her. Jaime unseated Barristan the Bold and Lord Bryce Caron as suddenly a man sat in between Sansa and Jeyne. It was Petyr Baelish. Littlefinger, as he was called was a short man of slender build, with handsome features, he has gray-green eyes, a small pointed beard on his chin, and threads of grey running throughout his dark hair. He was fostered by James's grandfather Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun at a young age. He befriended of all of his children, and fell in love with Catelyn. She never spoke of Littlefinger, but when she did it was in contempt. Catelyn told him the story of how he got the nickname, given to him by James' uncle Edmure, it was to mock Baelish's families modest holdings. Petyr extended a hand to James,

"Ahh, James Stark. Finally we meet," he said with a devilish grin, "I've heard so much about you,"

"And I you, Lord Baelish." James said smiling, "I understand you knew my uncle Brandon, well,"

"Quite well, actually." Littlefinger said, "I still hold a token of his asteem," he pointed to his chest, and James knew he was referring to the scar Brandon had given him when Petyr was foolish enough to duel him over Catelyn's hand.

"You look a lot like him,"

"So I've heard,"

Littlefinger than laughed and began to watch the Tourney before he turned to Sansa and began to talk to her. James ignored him but heard him explain the story of how the Hound got his scars. He looked over at Sansa and saw she was listening intently, looking quite frightened herself. As the story was over, the final joust of the day was up as Ser Hugh of the Vale was up facing Ser Gregor Clegane, The Mountain. The joust began as both made a pass, neither of them unhorsing the other. James felt Sansa clench his arm, as they were about to make another pass, this time however one lance hit it's target as the Mountain's lance splintered off and landed in Ser Hugh's neck. The knight fell to the ground as his mare began to kick wildly, he was spitting blood from his mouth, and a huge chunk of lance was stuck in his neck. James stood up shocked, as did everyone else. Sansa was screaming and Arya stared, horrified. Jeyne Poole began to cry and she was escorted away by Septa Mordane. James watched as the life fled from Ser Hugh and he died right on the field. Two squire's ran out to the field and dragged his body away as everyone sat down.

The tourney was finally done when Sansa, Arya, and James made their way to the feast that was being held. Robert Baratheon was quite fond of his feasts, and James heard they were often extravagant. And so they were, as when they arrived it had already begun. Three large tables were laid out, and one table facing them, up on a dais. Robert sat there with Cersei and their children, as James noticed Joffrey smile at his sister and call her over. Sansa was blushing as she walked over and sat by him, giggling. James took a seat with Arya and the rest of the household guard at the table to the back. Jester's and musicians were playing as James ate his dinner, making conversation with Arya; talking about the day. Jeyne had not returned and Ned was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a commotion happened up at the royal dais as Robert flew from his chair roaring,

"_You don't tell me what to do, woman!" _he yelled at Cersei, his finger pointing at her, "_I'm the King, and I can participate in the melee if I want to!" _he roared once more before Jaime Lannister came by trying to calm him down, Robert pushed him away like a rag doll, and the Kingslayer tumbled to the floor, James and Arya laughed.

"I can still beat you to a bloody pulp Kingslayer, you remember that." Robert yelled before storming off, James looked over and saw that Cersei was quite distraught as Jaime went over to calm her down. She got up and left, James knew he would visit her again tonight, as she wanted him too. James looked over and saw Sansa smiling, as Joffrey was feeding her lemon cakes. He felt the wolfsblood boiling, and just went back to eating. Arya must've noticed it too, because she gave James a look of disgust.

Finally, when the feast was over, and James was drunk; he escorted his sister's back to the solar, and they went to sleep. James went back to his room and changed into his nightclothes, wearing a hood for concealment. He snuck out of the solar and made his way to Maegor's Holdfast at night, waiting for it to be dark. The worst part was he couldn't use a candle to light the way, so it made the journey even harder. But he recounted his steps from when Ser Meryn had led him yesterday.

He arrived at Cersei's chambers and knocked the door. She opened them and was dressed in her nightclothes as well, her eyes were red and James could tell she had been crying. Cersei smiled at him,

"Come in," she smiled, "I'm glad you made it,"

James stepped in and removed the cloak, "I'm sorry for what happened with, Robert."

Cersei waived a hand in the air, "That's nothing, he's done worse. He'll pout about it, but he won't actually compete."

Cersei took him by the hand again and they sat on her bed, she removed his nightclothes. "He always embarrasses me," Cersei said, "I'm just a ghost to him, it's your Aunt he loves." she looked up to James, "And I've just been living in her shadow for the past seventeen years,"

James coddled her, as she placed her head on his chest, "You're a beautiful women, has anyone ever told you that?" she looked up at him and smiled before kissing him. Than James ripped off her nightclothes and gently fondled her large breasts, when finally he laid her down on the bed. And when he entered her, she screamed so loud he thought Baelor the Blessed would be able to hear in his tomb. When finally they were done, and they laid down next to each other James spoke,

"I want to hear about your childhood, now." he said, "Tell me about Casterly Rock, I've heard it's a beautiful place," Cersei smiled at him,

"It is." she took a deep breath, "Fine, alright. I'll tell you about the Rock."

This time James listened as Cersei described growing up as the eldest daughter to Tywin Lannister, by mere minutes. She even told him about her lady mother, Joanna Lannister. Lady Joanna had died giving birth to Tyrion, and by all accounts was Tywin's better half. Cersei, told him about when she died, and her hatred for Tyrion; blaming her mother's death on him, and she couldn't forgive him for that. Than finally she got to, Jaime. Cersei spoke highly of him, and told him about how at a young age, nobody in the castle could tell them apart. In the back of James's mind he thought constantly about the incest, but wouldn't reveal it to Cersei. When finally it was over and James got out of bed, putting back on his nightclothes when Cersei shot up and pulled him back down, she sat behind him on the bed; whispering into his ear,

"If you want these nightly escapades to continue," she purred, "You'll have to do something for me,"

James turned his head back to look at her, "And what is that?"

"Well," she said tracing his chest with her fingers and finally she began to play with his manhood, "I need you to do me a favor,"

"What kind?" asked James as he arched his head back at the pleasure,

"Well, I need you to tell me about what your father's up to," she whispered into his ear, when James stood there silent, and bolted up from the bed to look down at her. Finally she had revealed her true intentions to him, the one's he knew existed. She had never lusted him or honestly liked him, she was just using him.

"You mistake me, your grace," James said, "You honestly think I'd betray my father, for this." He asked when Cersei rose from the bed naked,

"I thought you liked me?" she asked, trying to seduce him again, "You do like this, don't you?" she than kissed him fully on the lips, letting him feel tongue,

"Yes," James said, retracting from the kiss, "But not at the cost of my honor and betraying my father,"

"_Honor,"_ she spat at him angrily, "Honor…you make me laugh. Why you bloody little fool. Why'd you think I took you that time at Winterfell? Did you honestly believe it was only because you are handsome? No, you fool, it was because I needed to tame you, so you can tell me everything about what your father would be up to down here in King's Landing. Seeing as you had no honor, I figured you would, but I was wrong. I forgot you were a Stark and a man of the Night's Watch what kind've honor could you possibly have left?"

James felt himself get so angry, but he refrained from saying anything that could jeopardize him. He made for the door and opened it; not before looking back at Cersei one last time, who was still standing there naked with her arm's crossed, however she looked sad. Perhaps at first she didn't have feelings for him, but she had grown to in time. James gave her a frown and walked out the door, slamming it shut. He made his way back to his room, and when he opened the door; flung a candle against the wall and laid on his bed. Letting the sleep take over him, and with his final thought he thought of Lyanna's promise.

_Protect them, James._

**AN: Ok so, surprise. I guess. I found the time to publish this chapter this weekend, although I had thought it would've taken me more time. Anyway, I'll update soon, probably by monday or tuesday.**


	11. Kingslayer

**AN: I do not own an works affiliated with Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire. George R.R. Martin does.**

James woke up the next morning to the sound of birds, and a throbbing head. He'd remembered getting into an argument with Cersei the other night, and wanted nothing to do with her. The second and final day of the tourney was upon them as he rose from bed, however it was to be held early in the morning, and the thought made James groan in agony, but he made a promise to Sansa. He threw open the shades to let the light inside his room, when he spotted the map Varys gave him on the table, and he stared at it with intrigue until a knock came on the door. He opened it to find Jory Cassel there, standing like some glorified sentry,

"Hello Jory," James said as Jory stood there in a grey tunic with black breeches and a grey cape fitting of being captain of his father's household guard,

"Hello James," he said, "Your father told me to tell you to get dressed for the tourney. I'am here to escort you to his chambers," Jory smiled, "My lord is going today,"

James smiled, "Ah, is he? Well this is something I can not miss, my father at a tourney is like a bear in a trap."

Jory laughed, "Indeed it is," James looked around and the solar was empty, "Where is Sansa and Arya?"

"We are to meet Sansa at the tourney grounds later," Jory said looking around, "Little Arya has a dancing lesson today, and won't be attending,"

"Alright, just give me a moment to dress," James said as Jory nodded,

He closed the door and put on the same Night's Watch clothes he had worn yesterday, and than grabbed the map and stuck it in his pocket. As so none of the servants could see it. While in his pocket he found the bracelet he had given Ros before she threw it in the mud, and the blue flower Lyanna had given him. He eyed both with intent as he closed his eyes, and remembered. It seemed that Cersei had replaced Ros in his mind, and he hadn't made an attempt to seek her out since he arrived. But he had to let her go; it was the only way. He snapped on the silver Stark bracelet and opened the door and Jory was still standing there; looking bored.

"Ready to go?," Jory asked, "Certainly," replied James,

They both walked out of the solar and towards his fathers chambers at the end of the hall. Jory and James stood outside as were two of his father's guards, he could hear a voice on the other side, and one of them was his father's. However, the other sounded like Cersei's. The conversation was unclear and the whole time all James heard was muffled voices, but he was hoping the conversation was civil. Seeing Cersei Lannister was the last thing James wanted to do on this Earth, but he had no choice. Jory knocked on the door, as Ned ordered him to enter. James walked inside as both Cersei and Ned turned their heads. He stood there in utter silence and shock doing double takes to both of them, Cersei stood there staring at him wearing a rose colored dress with her hair down, and a golden tiara. She gave James a solemn look, as if she was trying to apologize through her eyes, but he couldn't bear to look at her. James gave them both a nod, while he stood there,

"Your grace," he said bowing to Cersei who gave a half smile, "Hello, father. I'm ready for the tourney when you are,"

Ned gave him a solemn look, "Aye, a tourney I want nothing to do with, but alas I must go,"

"Me neither, but we must do our duty," James said laughing as Cersei interjected, "I must go there as well, would you be so kind as to lead me there, James?"

James gave her a look but then he smiled, extending his arm, knowing he couldn't deny her; even now, as she was still the Queen, "Surely, your grace,"

Cersei smiled and locked her arms with his as James looked back and saw Ned give him a look of alarm, but James just nodded at him. Soon they were making there way out of the tower and across the courtyards of the Red Keep, both James and Cersei stood in front as Ned and his guard followed behind them. They left a good amount of space between them when Cersei decided to broach the topic,

"I'm sorry for last night," she said looking up at him with bright green eyes, "I didn't mean to insult you, as I did,"

James looked down at her, trying to look as stoic as he could, "It's ok, your grace. I'm used to those insults,"

He looked forward and they continued walking as Cersei could feel the coldness in his response, "Let me make it up to you," Cersei said turning back to him, "I promise not to ask you again, and I was a fool to ever think you'd betray your father," she gave a pause but continued,

"Ever since he arrived at King's Landing, he has been asking questions,"

"What kind've questions, your grace?"

"Cersei," she said, "Please, just call me Cersei. I like it when you do,"

James took in a deep breath, "Alright, what kind've questions, Cersei?"

"The kind he shouldn't be asking," she said her face now stern, "If only you could talk to him, and settle him down. I know he listens to you, James. He said so himself, Ned admires you."

James laughed, "My father shouldn't be admiring me. I swore an oath and break my vows all the time. Whatever honor I have left, is with my family, and that is why I can never betray them,"

Cersei clucthed his hand, "I know, I know, I should've known better than to ask, and I'm sorry…again, for everything. Just please let me make it up to you, tonight." She smiled at him and leaned in closer to him,

"Meet me at my chamber's tonight, and I will fuck you like it's the end of the world," she whispered devilishly into his ear as James laughed, he was again under her spell.

He heard the guards behind him start to talk and one began to laugh, he heard Ned grunt. Now James knew he was in trouble,

"Sure, Cersei." James said, "I'll be there,"

"Good," she replied when finally they had arrived near the tourney field and she was escorted away by some members of the Kingsguard, Jaime was one of them. James gave him a hard look, that he returned in kind; they walked off as he flashed James a smile that cut like a knife.

James and Ned made their way to the stands that James had sat at the other day, he noticed Sansa was sitting there with Jeyne Poole and Septa Mordane. She stood up and waived them over, smiling. Behind her was Littlefinger who was talking to some other lords and Renly Baratheon; who was sitting right behind him. James noticed Ned's demeanor change as he saw Baelish, and it wasn't the good kind. They took their seats in the stands and James sat in between Sansa and Ned. The tourney field had not changed since the day before, but Ser Hugh's blood still stained the dirt, a big blood stain was visibly on the ground. He leaned over and said hello to Jeyne and Septa, while Littlefinger offered his greetings. James looked over and Ned was bored, but he caught James's eye and began to speak,

"What was that about, boy?" he asked, but James had no idea what he was talking about,

"What was what, father?" Ned grunted and looked at him, "Don't play cute with me, James. I'm talking about the exchange you had with Cersei on the way over. I can tell when it's no longer formal."

"What ever do you mean?" James said smiling when Ned frowned, "What happened at the dinner last night?"

"Oh, nothing I just had dinner with her and Tommen and Myrcella, nothing more." James said but he noticed Ned didn't buy it,

"That's not all that happened, James." he said looking in his eyes for the truth, "I can see it in the way you look at her, and the way you smile. It reminds me of how you looked at that whore in Winterfell-

"-Don't call her that," James said angrily, but Ned just shaked his head, "You had sex with the Queen, didn't you?" he asked leaning in closer; asking in a whisper,

James could never keep anything hidden from him, and it's been like that all his life. He looked over Ned's shoulder and spotted Cersei sitting up on the dais with Robert, she saw him and smiled; he smiled back. James than looked back at Ned, who was still staring at him; James nodded, to answer his question.

Ned looked away at him in disgust and took a deep breath; looking back at him with cold eyes. It brought him back to being a child; Ned had a look that you could see a thousand yards away. James would always call it the thousand yard-stare. And his brother's did as well,

"Gods, you foolish boy." Ned said scolding him, "She is the Queen! What you are doing is treason, James. They'll take your head and hers too, if you're caught." Ned shook his head repeatedly,

"I know, father. I'm not fool." James said, when Ned looked at him even harder, "Yes you are, boy. Stop this, immediately. That woman is dangerous, how many times must I tell you?"

James looked away and Ned grabbed his arm; forcing him to look at him, "I don't know what I would do if I were to see your head on a spike, my son. Please, stop this for your family. If you are to see her again tonight, don't. Please, just don't. Run away, James. Far away."

James gave his father a nod, "Ok, father. I was supposed to see her again tonight, I'll make sure not to show," He gave a nod of approval and looked forward,

Ned held his hands together, looking at the floor, "My son, you took a vow. Do you remember your words?"

"Yes, father. Would you like me to recite them?" James said, Ned waived a hand in the air, "No, I don't. I'd just like to remind you where you come from. I'm sorry for the resentment I harbor towards you for joining, James. However, I raised you to be a man of honor, as did your mother. Please, adhere to them."

James gave a slight nod, and stared forward as the final round of the Tourney began. It was to be Ser Gregor Clegane riding against Ser Loras Tyrell of Highgarden. Ser Loras was a youth with long brown hair, and golden eyes. James saw he had a slender figure as he rode up on his mare; he was wearing armor wrought with jeweled flowers and a cape of woven roses. Despite the way he looked, James knew he was formidable with a sword. Using it with devastating effect. The thought of dueling the Knight of the Flowers, made him laugh. _Perhaps they can call me Roseslayer, if I were to win._ Loras rode up on his mare and placed a red rose in Sansa's lap; all smiles, he nodded at James. When he rode of to his side of the field, James looked over and saw Sansa had the widest eyes and biggest smile, Ser Loras always gave roses to beautiful women in the crowd; so Sansa was infatuated with his gallantry. Her books were coming to life before her eyes, but life is not a song, and one day she may learn the hard way.

James had always heard that Loras Tyrell was a very gallant knight, but he could tell that his mare was in heat; Ser Gregor's stallion was bucking when Loras rode past him.

"Ser Loras's mare is in heat," Littlefinger quipped hunching forward to whisper in Sansa's ear, "That's smart if you ask me,"

James rolled his eyes not even looking at him, but Sansa turned and faced him, "There is no honor in tricks," she said

"No, honor.." Littlefinger began, "But quite a bit of gold," he leaned back and smiled when finally the joust was about to begin. James looked on as the Knight's prepared to make the first past, they both began to ride hard as they lowered their lances, James felt Sansa dig her nails into his arm,

"Don't let Ser Gregor hurt him," she implored, "I don't want him to die like Ser Hugh,"

"Hush now, Sansa," James said, "Ser Loras rides well. He is probably the best jouster in the seven kingdoms,"

When finally before the knight's could make contact, the Mountain's stallion bucked wildly and threw Clegane off his horse and sent him crashing into the barrier, breaking it in half like twigs. Ser Loras was crowned the victor and was strolling up and down the stands on his mare, as the people cheered for him. James noticed in the back the Mountain had a huge great sword in his hand as he swiftly decapitated his stallion with one blow. The crowd looked on, horrified as he made his way for Ser Loras; knocking him down form his horse. James could tell Sansa was about to cry, and figured he should do something. The Mountain was raining down blows, as Ser Loras struggled to block them with his shield. James stood up and was about to draw his sword when he heard footsteps coming down the dais, it was the Hound, Ser Gregor's younger brother. Without warning, he pushed James out of the way and ran towards his brother,

"Leave him, be!" he yelled as he drew his sword and parried the Mountains blow. Gregor staggered back and looked at Sandor in shock, the two of them began to stare down before Ser Gregor lunged at him, yelling.

"_AHHHHHH," _he yelled as the Hound and the Mountain traded parries back and forth, Ser Loras laid on the ground watching, and the crowd was silent. You could hear a pin drop. James watched with intent as everyone else as the two dog's of House Clegane went back in forth with their huge swords. When finally it seemed Sandor had the upper hand, James heard Robert Baratheon yell with his booming voice; his 'Battle Voice,' Ned called it.

"_STOP THIS MADNESS IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING!"_ Robert yelled, as Sandor dropped to one knee. Gregor looked at him stern and threw his sword on the ground, walking away into a huge crowd of people.

"Let him go!" Robert said dropping down onto his chair,

When Ned turned to James and said, "I can't stand this anymore, I'm leaving. I'll be in my chambers if you need me." Ned left as the whole crowd stood up cheering the Hound. Ser Loras had just gotten up and raised his hand, naming him the victor of the Tourney. _The Hound is forty thousand dragon's richer…_

_"_How is the recruiting coming along?" James heard Littlefinger ask as the crowd was still cheering,

"It's going well," he replied, "Slynt has already offered me new recruits, from the dungeons."

"Of course he has," Littlefinger said smiling as he continued to clap. _He knows…._

_-x-_

When finally the fiasco ended, everyone was making their way to the final feast that was being held. James was tired and just wanted to go home, knowing that he couldn't look at Cersei anymore. Sansa had begged him to join her but he couldn't; all she was going to do was eat with Joffrey. James made his way back to the Tower of the Hand as he walked up the steps towards the Solar. He found Arya standing on one of the steps on her toes, she looked to be balancing. James gave her a weird look,

"Arya what are you doing?" he asked but she kept focused, "Syrio said a water dancer can balance themselves on one foot for over an hour," Arya replied still looking forward,

"Well, get down, You'll hurt yourself."

"Syrio says that every hurt is a lesson, and that every lesson makes you stronger."

"And if Syrio told you to jump off a cliff?" James said smiling but Arya kept serious. Than all of sudden she darted past James and ran towards a cat that was running away, James ran after her.

"What are you doing, Arya?" he yelled running after her, she darted out of the Tower and was running around the Red Keep when she ran a flight of stairs and down towards what looked like cellars. James managed to keep up as he bumped into her, she yelled and turn back, scratching her head.

It got really dark as her and James made their way deeper into the cellars,

"Where are we?" she asked as it got extremely dark, "I'm not sure, Arya. Just hold my hand, it's getting to dark." Arya reached for his hand and grabbed it as they walked even deeper, this time there were a few torches that illuminated it somewhat, and James grabbed one. He flashed the torch in front of them and they noticed these huge structures, they were dragon skulls. Slowly the shapes around them took on form. Huge empty eyes stared at them throughout the gloom, and they saw the jagged shadows of long teeth. James and Arya spent a lot of time counting the teeth when soon they lost count, James could tell she was scared and grabbed her hand; she squeezed his tight. They both made their way towards the largest one and James curiously brushed his fingertips against the massive jaw. The bone was smooth beneath his hand, cold and hard. He saw Arya running her fingers down the tooth, it was black and sharp, almost as if it was made of glass.

"It's a skull," she said out loud,

"Aye, their dragon skulls," James said looking at her every moment, "And all the dragons are dead,"

"It is said the Old Targayen King's kept them as decorations in the Great Hall, by the Iron Throne. Once they all had died out." James said standing there eyeing the creature, he could feel it's empty eyes watching him, and it made him shiver.

"When Robert won the throne he took them down," James said feeling a tooth, "I'm surprised he didn't order them destroyed,"

"I'm glad he didn't," quipped Arya who hid inside the skulls mouth, "These are fascinating,"

James sprinted over to hear and yelled, "Arya, get out from under there!"

"No!" she yelled, "Come join me in here,"

"No, Arya we really must get going. Father must be-"

When all of a sudden James looked beyond the iron gate that was to his left, as he heard noises. The scrape of boots, the distant sound of voices. A flickering light that looked like a torch was coming closer, and Arya beckoned him to hide in the skull. James crouched down and hid inside there, putting a finger over his mouth, "Be quiet," he whispered to Arya who nodded in agreement.

"Found one bastard," one of the men said as he hid, "The rest will come soon. A day, two days, and the son knows…"

"What will he do when he learns the truth?" the second man asked, he had a thick accent that James knew came from the Free Cities.

"The gods alone know," the first voice said. "The fools tried to kill his son, but they botched it. The elder one saved his life, and almost killed himself in the process. He is not a man to put that aside. I warn you, the wolf and the lion will soon be at each other's throats, whether we will it or no."

_The wolf and the lion….Lyanna. Who are these men? _"War is no good now. We are not ready, just delay them."

the first voice chuckled, "Do you take me for a wizard?,

"No," said the second man,

"If so, what would you have me do?" asked the torchbearer. James noticed he was a plump man wearing a half leather cape, with heavy boots. He made no sound as he walked, as if he was gliding. He wore chain mail over boiled leather, It looked like Varys.

"If one Hand can die, why not the second?" the accented man replied, and James noticed he had a yellow forked beard. This was a man James had ever seen before, but he knew the first one was Varys. He had worn the same thing, when he met with James the other night. The man's extravagant rings glittered in the torchlight,

"This Hand is not the other," Varys replied as their voices were becoming distant,

"Nonetheless, we must have time. The princess is with child. The khal will not bestir himself until his son is born. You know how these savages are."

"If the Khal does nothing, it may be too late," Varys said, "This is no longer a game for two players, if ever it was. Stannis Baratheon and Lysa Arryn have fled, and whispers say they are gathering swords. Renly Baratheon and the Knight of Flowers have been urging to bring the maid Margaery Tyrell to court; hoping Robert would take an interest in her. So he can wed her, bed her, and make a new little queen. She is quite lovely. Littlefinger is even worse, gods know what game he is playing. Yet Lord Stark is the one who troubles my sleep. He is so close to the truth, and I've told the elder son too, but he won't say a word. What's better is he has the map. Hopefully, if everything goes south he can still do something about it. And now Lord Stark's wife has abducted Tyrion Lannister, thanks to Littlefinger. The Lannister's will no doubt move north, and the Tully's will get involved. Delay, you say. Make haste, I reply. I can not juggle a hundred balls in the air at once."

"You are more than a juggler, old friend." the foreigner said, "You are a true sorcerer. All I ask is that you work your magic a little longer."

They continued down the hall until their voices become distant and inaudible, soon they disappeared all together. When the coast was clear James grabbed Arya's hand and pulled her forward through the darkness. They ran up the flight of stairs that they entered from and ran towards the Tower of the Hand, to Ned's chambers.

"Where are we going?" asked Arya as James urged her along, they were running, "Who were those men? What were they talking about?"

"The first one was Varys," James said as they kept running, "The second one, I have no clue. Father must know of this, come."

When they broke into a sprint and finally arrived at his chambers James burst through the door with Arya, out of breath. Ned was reading the big brown book as he looked up at them, in shock.

"What's wrong, you two?" he asked, the look of shock on his face, "Where have you been? Why are you out of breath?

"Father…" James said in between breath, "We just came back from the cellars of the Red Keep,"

"What were you doing there?" Ned asked, as he offered James some water, which he drank half and handed off to Arya,

"We…well…. I was following Arya, she was chasing cats."

Arya smiled, and struggled to catch her breath, Ned did not look amused. "Never mind that, father. While we were down these two men, came from the inner part of the cellar, talking." James said as Ned urged him to continue,

"They spoke of you, father. How you found the bastard, I'm assuming he means Gendry."

"It's true!" Arya yelled, "I was there father! James is right!"

"Calm down, children." Ned urged with his voice, "What else did the men say, James?"

"He spoke of how Littlefinger told you and mother about the dagger. And father I have grave news-"

There was a knock on the door and it was Jory, he stood there,

"My lord, there is a squire here telling me that Robert has called a council meeting." he said as Ned stood up, preparing to leave,

"James, stay here. We will talk when I get back," he looked back at them once more, "You too, Arya."

"-But father!" James yelled when Ned hushed him, "When I get back, James."

He was about to leave when Jory placed a hand on his chest. "My Lord, before you go there is other business. A man of the Night's Watch named Yoren is here to see you. Say's it's urgent."

Ned looked back at James and nodded, "Alright, tell him he can come in. James do you know this man?"

"Of course, father. He is a recruiter. He stops at Winterfell all the time."

Yoren came into the room, out of breath. He had a look of despair on his face, as he was finding it hard to speak. Yoren is stooped and sinister with a twisted shoulder. His coarse and ugly features are hidden behind a thick and matted black beard. He is lice-ridden and smells foul, wearing garments that are tattered and long since faded to grey. James knew him before he took the black because he would stop at Winterfell all the time on his way south, he had a certain allegiance to House Stark. Yoren nodded at James when he began to finally talk,

"My Lord," Yoren began out of breath, "I must tell you something," he eyed the room, "Best said in private, my lord."

Arya was led out of the room by Jory and James began to get up when Ned motioned him to sit, "Best you stay here, James." he said before Yoren continued,

"What's your name, if it please?" Ned asked,

"Yoren, my lord."

"Did Benjen send you?"

"No, my lord. I'm here to find men for the Night's Watch, with your son James here." Yoren said nodding to James, who nodded in kind, "Some scum in the dungeons, would do fine."

"Aye," Ned said, "James has been seeing to that, we'll find recruits for you,"

"Thank you for that, my lord. But that is not why I disturb you now, Benjen's blood runs black, makes him your brother as much as it does mine. It's for his sake that I rode so hard to deliver this news, that I nearly killed my horse."

"There are other's riding too, and the whole city will know by today,"

"What news?" asked Ned, as James feared he already knew the answer,

"Your wife, my lord." Yoren said, "She's taken the Imp….Tyrion Lannister."

And there it was. James was about to tell his father the same exact news before Yoren had entered the room, the shock was on Ned's face. He sank to his chair, thinking alone, but Yoren just stood there quietly. After a few moment's Ned rose from his seat,

"Thank you, kind friend. I'll make sure to see to those recruit's you're looking for." Ned said as he shook Yoren's hand,

"No problem, my lord." Yoren said dipping his head and walked out when Ned closed the door behind him,

"Is that what you were going to tell me?" he asked James,

"Yes, father. Those men who we saw in the cellar spoke of it. I had to tell you,"

"You did good, lad," Ned said slapping him on the shoulder, "Now I want you to tell this to nobody, and stay in here while I go to this small council meeting, understood?"

"Yes, father. Understood."

"Good," said Ned, as he opened the door and closed it.

Ned come back some hour later as he burst through the door, he looked upset and James sat up from the chair immediately. James ran over to him as Ned began packing his things from his desk, frantically.

"Father, what's happened?" James said, as Ned continued to pack,

"Daenerys Targaryen is pregnant," he said putting items in a box, "Robert, the damn fool. Want's her killed, and has sent Lord Varys to see that it's done." he shoved a book into a box and turned to James angrily, "I won't have any part in this, James. Not again will I stand by while Robert approves the killing of children. She is just a year younger than Robb!"

"That's who they meant by princess…." James said under his breath but Ned heard him,

"You knew about this?" he asked, "How?"

"The cellar, father. The two men said 'the princess is with child,' and they said something about a khal,"

"Aye, Daenerys was wed off to some Dothraki Khal, so the Beggar King could get an army. The only problem with that is the Dothraki don't sail, every chilld knows that, but Robert…the fool…won't listen."

Ned slammed the final item into his box, "And so I resigned as Hand. I won't have my hands stained with her blood, James. So I'm taking me, your sisters, and my guard back to Winterfell. I should've just said no to being his Hand,"

"Father, I must tell you something-"

"-My lord," Jory said at the door, "Lord Baelish is here to see you,"

Ned stuck a hand in the air to James, "This can wait son. Send him in, Jory."

Littlefinger came into the room dressed in a black doublet with golden buttons, the mockingbird brooch pinned on the collar.

"Lord Stark," he said bowing, "James,"

"Lord Baelish," said Ned, "How did Robert act when I left?"

"Your grace was quite angry. I believe the word 'treason' was used," Littlefinger smiled, but James knew Robert wouldn't harm Ned,

"Are you here to send me off, Littlefinger?" asked Ned, "Why are you here?"

"If I could have a moment of your time, my lord. Just an hour is all,"

"I really should get going,"

"I can take you to the last person who talked to Jon Arryn, when he was alive," said Baelish as James noticed Ned's eyes flicker,

"And where will we be going?" Ned said,

"Oh, to one of my brothel's in the city. It shouldn't take more than an hour, bring James here if you'd like,"

"Aye, ok. I'll bring a couple of my guards and we'll go. _Jory!"_ Ned yelled as Jory entered the chamber,

"Yes, my lord." he said dipping his head,

"Who are your best swords?"

"Willard and Hugh, my lord."

"Good, tell them to meet me at the entrance to the Red Keep. We're going to Littlefinger's establishment, you're coming to,"

"Yes, my lord." Jory said dipping his head and leaving the chamber,

-x-

The walk to Littlefinger's establishment was not to long. It was in Eel Alley, near the inn where James was supposed to be staying at. The air was dusty as they made their way along and most people eyed them as they walked down the street. They finally arrived at his establishment and it was very fancy, for a whorehouse. It stood two stories tall with a large balcony petruding out of the second floor; vines and different plants hung from the balcony, which was supported by wooden beams. When you entered you went up a large flight of stairs as the brothel was on the second floor. Inside it was quite lavish, as many fancy silks hung upon on the walls, and there were many couches and tables, with fresh fruit on them. Huge windows lined up on the walls and the drapes were hung up too, each a different color. There were many doorways that were doorless, each lead into a room with a bed. Littlefinger took Ned and James into a room in the back, while Jory stood in the main hall. The two Stark guardsmen were waiting outside the brothel. In the back part of the brothel, where they were lead to, a young woman was standing there with a babe in her arms. Littlefinger introduced them to this whore, her name was Mhaegan. James stood next to his father, as he spoke to this woman about Jon Arryn. It seemed that the little babe, named Barra, was another one of Robert's bastards. She was a girl and she reminded Ned of Mya Stone; another of Robert's bastards. The mother spoke highly of the King, and how she wanted to just see him again. In the back of James's mind he was figuring out that his father was finally coming to the conclusion; it was about time James told him. Than a familiar voice called his name, as Ned was still talking to Mhaegan,

"James!" this person yelled as he turned to his right to find, of all people….Ros. She was standing in the doorway to his right both arms crossed, a huge smile on her face. She was wearing an orange sun dress, and a golden necklace. With her hair up like a real southern lady. James was speechless, he hadn't expected to see her, and didn't plan on it. However, she was still beautiful and her beauty reminded him of Cersei; but she was no more. James noticed the tear stains on her face,

"Ros?" he said stunned, as both his father and Mhaegan were looking over too,

"What are you doing here?" he asked, when she gave him a quizzical look,

"The real question is what are you doing here, James?"

"Recruiting…but what the-"

"-You that shocked to see me?" Ros said,

"Well yes, I didn't expect to. King's Landing is a big city,"

Ros beckoned him to come inside her room, "We need to talk,"

James looked to his father who only nodded at him, and James smiled, "I swear, I'll be right back. It won't go any farther than words, father."

Ned smiled, and turned back to Mhaegan as James entered Ros's room. It was small and had a bed to your right as you walked in, it was against a wall and could only hold one person. Ros was sitting there and she looked up to him,

"What do you need to talk to me about?" James said looking at the room, "This room is quite nice-"

"-Take a seat," she said grabbing him by the hand and yanked him on the bed to sit next to her.

James looked at her in her eyes, without saying a word; and for the first time he saw her blush. The rush flowed through him as he smiled at her, and her at him. He hugged her hard and than kissed her afterwards. It was the only woman he had truly loved, and in this moment he knew it. Ros was more than a whore to him, and he knew she loved him. During the kiss he felt tears coming down her face, she began to cry,

"I, I, I, can't…James," she said crying into her hand, "I, I, I can't look at you," she cried even harder looking away from him,

"Ros, what's wrong?" he asked trying to turn her face to him, but she resisted, "Why are you acting like this?"

She turned to him crying, "I'm so sorry, James. So, So, Sorry,"

"About what?" he asked looking at her in the face, "What could you possibly be sorry about?"

"I have something to tell you," Ros said, "On my way to King's Landing, I found out something…"

"Found out, what?"

"James…Sweet James," she said crying even harder in her hand, "What did you find out, Ros?"

"I found out that, I was pregnant. With your child," Ros flew into a furry of tears, that seemed endless. James was lost for words, he sank forward on the bed and raked his hands through his hear. A few strands of hair were on his hand.

"My….my child?" he asked stammering, "Your pregnant, with my child? Are you sure?"

"I'm so sure, James. You were the last man I had slept with; in the Broken Tower. I missed my moon's blood for about two months, and that's when I knew. I was pregnant with your child, James. Your child,"

She was whimpering and crying but James didn't know why, he took her in a hug and placed his chin on her head. He had gotten her pregnant and was going to be a father…a father.

"Ros," he began, "Often times I'd thought we'd have children, but I don't understand why your crying so much," He said stroking her back as she soaked his shoulder with tears,

"Because," Ros said, "Because when Littlefinger found out, he had me….Oh, James." she said crying harder, when he pulled her head from his shoulder and stared at her, on the brink of tears himself, fearing the next words.

"-Made you do what, Ros?" James demanded, but she only stared at him, wiping away the tears, silent. "Made…you…do…what, Ros?"

"He made me….He made me drink moontea, James." she said looking at him, "Our child is dead,"

James was taken aback for a second and stood up from the bed and moved towards the window in her room; looking out the window. He felt a couple tears fall from his face and wiped them away quickly, with his sleeve. He turned around and she was standing there, wiping away her own tears. He hugged hear and buried his face into her hair; like he used to in Winterfell.

"I'll kill him," he whispered into her hair, "I'll kill that little man, and force moontea down his throat,"

James expected her to laugh, but she didn't. All she did was look up at him. "Don't James," she said, "If it weren't for him I'd be living on the streets right about now,"

"But Ros, he killed our child!"

"Whose father would never be there, James!" she yelled, "Whose mother is a whore! Tell me that is not the life you wan't for any child,"

James retracted from her and made his way to the door, "No, you're right. It's no life for a child,"

"Goodbye, Ros,"

"Goodbye, James,"

He looked back at her one more time, and soaked in her beauty before making his way out the door and into the hall. Ned was standing there talking to Littlefinger and Jory, James gave Baelish a hard look as he stood next to his father. They said their goodbyes and walked down the stairs of the brothel, but James decided to tell him now. It was now or never, before they opened the door he took Ned to the side and asked Jory to wait.

"Father, I must tell you something and I fear it's either now or never," James said, "I think you may already know what I'm about to say,"

Ned took in a breath, "Aye, I think I do James. Seeing that babe just reaffirmed it,"

"Yes, it's true father. All of Cersei's children are Jaime's, not Roberts." James said, it felt so good for him to say it,

"Gods, James. I knew it, but how do you know?"

"Bran," James said, "Bran remembers, father. I saw him on my way down south when I stopped at Winterfell. It turns out my suspicions were true, it was Jaime Lannister. Bran saw him and the Queen together, so they decided to throw him out the window,"

Ned was silent the whole time and than spoke, "I must tell Robert. I must tell him all of this, and hope he is still the man I once knew,"

"Aye, tell him father. Go straight to Robert, and tell him everything. Don't go to Cersei."

Ned gave him a sad look, "I must warn her, James. The children…her children, Robert will kill them. I can't let that happen again,"

Eddard was about to open the door when James stopped him, "Father, promise me you won't tell Cersei. Promise me, father."

Ned looked at him once more, "I promise, James."

"Good," James said when Ned finally opened the door and they walked out in the open sun.

The two Stark guards joined them when all of a sudden thirty Lannister soldiers surrounded them. James was in shock and stood next to his father on his left, with one of the guards to James's left. To Ned's right was Jory, and another guard next to him. They lowered their spears at them as Jaime Lannister came up riding a white stallion, he was wearing riding clothing; his hair let down and his sword belt was on.

"Such a small pack of wolves," The Kingslayer said dismounting from his horse as a Lannister men-at-arms took it away, Jaime stood there with his soldiers behind him,

"Stay back, Ser. This is the Hand of the King-" Jory said, his hand on his sword grip, James did the same with his,

"-Was the Hand of the King," Jaime responded, "I'm not sure what he is; Lord of somewhere very far away,"

Ned and James gave Jaime stoic looks, but the Kingslayer wasn't laughing. Suddenly Littlefinger came out from the brothel,

"What's the meaning of this Lannister?" he asked pretending to care,

"Stay back, go inside. Where it's safe," Jaime said, "I'm looking for my brother. You remember my brother, Lord Stark?" Jaime started walking closer, smiling, "Blonde hair, sharp tongue, short man."

"I remember him, well." Ned said, still stoic,

Jaime looked at the floor, scoffing, "You wouldn't know what happened to him, do you? It seems he had some trouble on the road,"

"He was taken at my command. To answer for his crimes," Ned responded as James noticed Jaime get angry, he drew his sword. The Lannister soldiers behind him lowered their spears. Jory drew his sword as did the two guards, James and Ned just stood there,

"My lords!" Littlefinger said as Ned blocked him with his arm, "I'll bring the City Watch," Baelish said running away like the coward he was,

"Come, Lord Stark. I'd rather you die with a sword in hand-"

"-If you threaten my lord, again," Jory yelled,

"Threaten?" Jaime said, "Threaten, as in I'm going to open your lord from balls to brains to see what Starks are made of,"

"You kill me," Ned replied, "You'll never see your brother again,"

"You're right," Jaime said turning his back to them, "Kill his men, take Stark and his son alive,"

Suddenly two Lannister men came forward and threw their spears. One hissed past James as it landed in the guards chest, killing him instantly. James and Ned drew their swords as they were rushed by the Lannister soldiers. Three came towards James as he parried a spear thrust with his sword and swung it; slicing the man's throat open. Blood spurted out like a fountain as the second man lunged as well, James dodged the spear and slid his sword across the man's stomach: he fell to the ground with a scream. Finally the third man tried to but James parried it and grabbed his spear; raking his sword across the man's face, killing him. The battle rush was on him as he looked to his right, Ned had killed two men as did Jory. James saw Jory move forward to confront Jaime as they locked swords, and than the Kingslayer pulled out his dagger and buried it into Jory's skull.

"_JORY!"_ James yelled as a spear came flying at him, he jumped to the left and it missed as a another Lannister men-at-arms came rushing forward, his sword drawn. James locked swords with him and parried him three times before moving to the right and cutting the back of the man's thighs. He fell to his knees and James drew his sword across the man's throat; he fell over, a pool of blood forming around his head. Jaime looked at him now, as blood was visibly splashed on his face: Jory's blood. He pointed his sword at James,

"We finally meet again, Black Wolf. So it begins,"

He ran towards the Kingslayer and they locked swords as the remaining Lannister soldiers stood in a circle, and Ned was standing off to the side; his sword lowered. James and Jaime went back and forth, much like they did at Winterfell. James was counter-attacking quite well as Jaime held his ground, meeting his counters with strikes. However this time he could tell Lannister was fighting for real, and he was getting the best of James. Finally, they clashed swords and were struggling when Jaime smiled and raked his sword across James's arm. He screamed and stumbled back, clutching his arm, when James felt a violent push from behind, his face hitting the dirt. His sword flew from his hand but he got up, and saw Ned was now fighting Jaime. Than James felt an arm from behind grab him by the waist, and a sword was at his throat. The steel felt cold. Another two Lannister soldiers grabbed his arms, and kept him in a grip. A fourth one came forward and delivered punches to his stomach, James fell over. They picked him up, and the soldier struck him across the face; his nose began to bleed profusely. Forcing him to watch his father, fighting the Kingslayer. Ned fought defensively as James did, and was surprisingly holding his own against Lannister. Jaime was smiling, as he fought him because he was surprised that Ned was holding his own. They broke off from fighting and stood there facing each other when a Lannister men-at-arms came from behind and shoved his spear into Ned's thigh. James felt a jolt of pain go through his chest as his father fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Jaime stepped forward to the soldier and hit him in the head with the pommel of his sword, and the man fell over. Another soldier brought Jaime's stallion forward as he sheathed his sword, and mounted the stallion,

"My brother, Lord Stark. I want him back," he said before motioning to let go of James. The three soldiers threw him violently to the ground, and James scrambled up, picked up his sword, sheathing it, and ran over to his father and kneeled before him, clutching his now bleeding arm,

"Father, stay here. Everything will be alright, let me go after Ser Jaime. He'll pay for killing Jory,"

Ned was sweating profusely and breathing heavily, but somehow he managed to look up at James with that spear sticking out of his thigh, "No, James don't go after him because of your pride. Littlefinger will be here with the Gold Cloaks soon and you must get out of the city,"

"No, father! I have to stay here and make sure you're ok-"

Ned shook his head, "I'm not going to die, James." he said, "No, you have to flee. They'll arrest you, and the Queen will have you killed for fighting Jaime. You're mother will never forgive me,"

James kept silent, "Take my horse and ride out of the city. Take the nearest ship out and make for Winterfell, GO!" he yelled one more time before James ran over to his father's horse and mounted it. He turned it around and looked at his father who gave him a curt nod and James spurred his horse toward the Mud Gate, and past the band of Gold Cloaks who were with Littlefinger. He gave Baelish a nod and must've noticed the blood running down his arm or face as he rode past, because his eyes widened. James made his way towards the mud gate to leave King's Landing.

**AN: Surprise, surprise again. I was sick today so I had to call off work, I spent most of it writing. I'm just blowing through this story.**


	12. Baelor

**AN: Thanks to anyone who has reviewed my story, I appreciate constructive criticism. I'd like to clarify a few things. I've added a few more personality flaws to James, like humbleness, him playing down his prowess and not all woman being infatuated with him. I also changed the outcome of his fight with Jaime in the streets from the last chapter; he suffered a slash across his arm by the Kingslayer and a few Lannister soldiers ruffed him up. **

**Also I want to clarify that this story won't continue on until it has no ending. Think of this as the first part of a series, or the first season of a television show. I plan on making three series, an epilogue and eventually a prequel to this again for reading,**

**Once again I own nothing.**

-x-

James sat on a log between Robb and Theon in the Wolfswood outside of Winterfell. It was a cold and damp day as they sat there watching Bran riding a horse. The boy's ankle had finally healed and this was his second time riding, James was happy to see it. Robb told him about how Bran was attacked by Wildling's the first time he went riding in the Wolfswood. Robb had killed three of them and Bran fought back kicking and screaming, biting his captor, but Theon saved his life with an arrow through the wildling's chest. They even captured one of them, a woman named Osha. She was mostly confined to the kitchens, and when James meet her she was sarcastic and disrespectful. Osha was tall and slender with shaggy brown hair. She often spoke of the old gods and children of the forest, but James never listened. All the joy he had in life fled with him on the day he was attacked in the street by Jaime. His throbbing right arm was a constant reminder, Maester Luwin had said it would scar; and the Kingslayer had left a permanent mark on James's body. A Lannister men-at-arms had broken his nose, which Maester Luwin was able to repare. The journey back to Winterfell did not go smooth, as if the Gods could shit on him anymore. James formed a fever from his wound while on a small cargo ship making it's way to White Harbor. The captain himself, a small stout man with a bulbous nose, had cleaned and bandaged the wound and gave him milk of the poppy, but it did not remedy it.

As James rode into Winterfell, on the back of Lyanna, he had been slunched over and was dazed; moving in and out of consciousness. The last thing he remembered was falling from his horse as he could hear the muffled yells from Robb, barking out orders to guards. He awoke the next day and Luwin told him that he used boiling wine to seal the wound, and that he applied a new bandage.

"It will leave a fine scar," he told him, "It'll be a constant reminder of why you shouldn't have gotten involved,"

During his respite he decided to not return to King's Landing. James decided for once to do the honorable thing and follow the oath he swore; he planned on returning back to the Wall to tell Mormont the truth. James hoped Mormont was merciful on him, as he wasn't allowed to meddle in the realms affairs, but honor was beckoning him back. He planned to leave as soon as he healed. His constant thought's were on Ned, but that was in the past now. He had to split himself from Ros, Cersei, Ned, Arya, Sansa and all of those he loved. It was for the best.

James watched from the log as Bran rode back and forth on a white mare, laughing and yelling as he rode. Half a smile tugged at James's face as he saw his brother finally smiling again, but his arm hurt too much; and his nose was swore. Robb noticed the change in his demeanor and the once fun-loving, wise older brother he had, was no more. The joy of life had gone from James's eyes, if it was even there to begin with. James looked down to the mud and earth of the Wolfswood as he examined the silver bracelet on his arm, the sword on his side, and the black clothing he was wearing. _I never want to fight again…I never want to kill again, I never want to make love again or take up a sword again. _Robb and Theon did not say a word and were keeping to themselves and watching Bran. Robb put an arm on James shoulder,

"You did all you could," he said looking at him, but James kept his stare to the floor, "Father will be alright,"

James let out a big breath as Theon began to talk, for once he wasn't obnoxious, "Robb is right, James. What else could you have done?"

"I don't want this pity party," James said solemnly,

Robb retracted and looked forward, but turned back to him, "What happened in King's Landing? What did you find out that was so urgent?"

"That someone was plotting against father," James said,

"And who was that?"

"I'm not sure,"

"What are we going to do?" said Theon looking over to Robb as James shrugged, "I'm not sure what we can do,"

"They attacked your father in the middle of the street, Robb. You must call your banners, the Lannisters already started the war!" Theon said as Robb shook his head,

"But you must-"

"-And why do you care, Greyjoy?" James said looking at him, "This isn't you House, this isn't your war,"

Theon gave him an angry look as his face turned red, "You always were a cunt, James. Why don't you quit feeling sorry for yourself and do something about it. All you've been doing is walking around Winterfell expecting everyone to feel sorry for you, enough already."

James stood up and gave him a hard shove as Theon fell over the log. He got up and shoved James back who stumbled, they were about to throw fist's when Robb stood up between them,

"That's enough!" he yelled, sounding like Robb the Lord, and surprisingly like Ned, "Now take a seat, both of you,"

He commanded as James and Theon sat down, still eyeing one another, "Theon is right, James. You must go back to King's Landing, not back to the Wall where you're no damn use to nobody."

"What would you have me do, Robb?" James asked,

"Go back and save them," Robb said when James laughed, "Do you think I'm some kind've one man army? There is nothing I can do for them-"

"-Yes there is!" Robb yelled, "You can still save Sansa and Arya, did you forget about them too?"

"No, I haven't. But let's say I could make it back, how would I get around without them noticing who I'am? No doubt the Queen has the Gold Cloaks and her men-at-arms searching all of King's Landing for me, I can't just walk into the Red Keep!"

"No, you can't" Robb said, "But who said you had to look like you?" Robb smiled, "We can cut your hair and change your outfit" he said standing up pacing back and forth, "Yes, Yes, you can grow out your beard even more and I can lend you some of Jaime Lannister's clothing!"

James looked at him, perplexed, "How in the hell do you have some of the Kingslayers clothing?"

"He left some behind, at Winterfell. We found some of his clothing on his bed, Lannister colors. It'll be perfect!"

James scoffed, "Perfect, you say? And where am I supposed to stay? How am I going to get inside the Red Keep? No doubt by now Cersei has doubled the guard, that bitch,"

"You can stay in that inn by Eel Alley, use a fake name." Robb sat back down, "James, you are known throughout the realm for your looks, and your hair, you have a recognizable face-"

James scoffed but Theon spoke this time, James had forgot he was there, "No, it's true. I know you don't like compliments, but if we were to cut your hair and grow out a beard, you'd hardly be recognizable. And with your nose, you look different; not to mention you'd be wearing Lannister colors!"

James put a hand to his chin, thinking, "Ok, I can see that passing. But, and this is a big but, how am I supposed to get into the Red Keep unnoticed?"

Robb's smile faded, "Didn't think about that part, yet."

Theon began to laugh when they both looked over at him, giving him weird looks, "The map!" he yelled laughing,

"You find this amusing, Greyjoy?" Robb said but Theon continued laughing, "No, you fools the map! James could get in using the map we found in his pocket!"

James noticed Robb's eyes grow wide, "Yes! How could I forget! Theon is right," he began to talk really fast, "You use the map the Spider gave you! How could we be so foolish!"

James finally smiled, but felt it go back to a frown, "Even if I did, I still can't, Robb. I'm a man of the Night's Watch and aren't supposed to get involved-"

Robb scoffed, "-And has this oath ever stopped you, in the past?"

James shook his head, when Robb continued, "Did they stop you from getting involved in the first place, or loving a woman?"

James let out a small laugh, "You have truly grown up, Robb. Father would be proud,"

Robb smiled, "So do you consent to this? Will you let Theon cut your hair?"

James gave it a moment's thought, "Yes," he replied, "I'm due for a haircut anyway, but how much do you think Theon would have to cut?"

"Most of it, if not all of it, James." Theon said, "We have to make you look different, and this is the only way. I'll cut over the ear and around the top, it'll be short like Robb's."

James groaned at the thought, but knew it had to be done, "Just because I consent to getting my haircut doesn't mean I'am saying yes to going back. I will talk to Maester Luwin tonight and see what he says. Father alway's went to him for counsel and it's about time I did,"

"Ok," Robb said, "Now bend your head forward and get it over with,"

He gave a nod to Theon and he stood up unsheathing his dagger, standing in front of James. The strands of hair fell one by one, as James sat there watching his hair float away. The whole time he kept his gaze on the floor as a gradual pool of black hair formed on the Wolfswood floor. He felt a huge weight being removed from his head as Theon cut away, and finally it was all over.

"Done," Theon said standing back and looking at him, "I'd say this is my finest work. I cut my own hair all the time,"

He sheathed his dagger and sat by James. Who dragged his hand threw his hair; arm throbbing in pain. James felt the lightness of the short hair, and tried to reach for the long curls that were once there. Robb was laughing,

"You look great," he said as James punched him hard in the arm, he flinched in pain and started massaging it with his hand.

By now it was getting dark and Robb ordered a host to bring them back to Winterfell. They made it into the castle and Robb invited James to sup with him and the men, but he declined; wanting to take the time to go see Maester Luwin, who was in the turret. James brought some supper for the Maester as well, it was just some Mutton from the kitchens with bread and ale. He knew that the Maester would give him great advice on what to do next, and in his gut he thought Luwin would advise caution, his heart thought otherwise. The Maester's Turret is under the rookery in Winterfell and oversee's the Hunter's gate. James walked up the stairs, with the food and a servant to help, as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," yelled Luwin as James shoved open the door and ordered the foot set on the table. The Maester's room was small with a table and many desks with books and papers on them. Most of the papers show the constellations and different stars in the sky. The room was cluttered with all sorts of items, such as different herbs, medicines, and various ointments. Catelyn always spoke of how Luwin was an untidy man. Maester Luwin always talked about his theories about why we have such long summers and short winters, why the dragons died out, among other things. A small hearth is present on the wall, which Luwin had going, and there is a bed. The rookery is there too; where they keep all the messenger ravens. Maester Luwin is always the first to receive messages as they come and go. A large looking glass is standing to the right as you walk in, which the Maester was peering through; looking at the stars and scribbling notes down on a parchment. The night sky was upon them as he and Luwin sat at his table, eating. The room was illuminated by candle light.

"As much as I enjoy the supper, James. I know when people have something on their mind, speak,"

James took a drink of ale, "I do have something on my mind, Maester. I need your counsel,"

"I'm here to serve House Stark. I've offered your parent's my counsel numerous times, so tell me, what is troubling you?"

"My family," James said looking at his soup,

"It's only natural that you should, James. Your father will be ok, there is no need to worry about him,"

"I know, Maester. That's not what troubles me now,"

Luwin looked at him perplexed, "What do you mean?"

"Robb and Theon think I should go back and try to fix this," James said, eyeing his reaction,

Luwin's eyes grew wide as he leaned forward, "You tried that already. And look what happened,"

James looked down to his arm, it was still throbbing. "I know that you want to help, but there is nothing more you can do. Honestly, James, what do you think you can do? Go down there and prevent something that is out of your hands? You can't save your father and sister's as much as you want to. Plus, you're a man of the Watch, you took a vow. I think it's best that you go back to Castle Black and hope Mormont is merciful. The Queen knows you're in Winterfell, James. The best place is to go to the Wall; where she can't touch you."

Luwin finished his Mutton and set the plate aside, he took the mug of ale in his hand, sipping daintily. James sat there in his own thought's as he realized the Maester was right, there was nothing more he can do. Suddenly Luwin was chuckling to himself,

"Let me ask you something, James."

James nodded, "How would you have gotten back inside the Red Keep?"

"Well, I was to enter via Blackwater. You see Robb got it in his head that I can sneak back using the map, I received by Varys. I would stay at an inn in Eel Alley under the name Brandon Snow, and sneak in through the tunnels. It's the reason they cut my hair. My appearance would be altered with my beard and now larger nose; I'd also wear some of the Kingslayer's clothing that he left behind. They thought it was a good idea."

Luwin placed a hand on his beard and rubbed, "Alas, that doesn't sound to foolish. Certainly using the tunnels means that nobody will see you, and you wouldn't have to go by guards. You already look different with the short hair and beard. However, I think wearing Jaime's clothing is folly. If you are posing as a bastard, you have to dress like a bastard. Try posing as a common sellsword. I'd recommend wearing boiled leather over chain mail,"

Luwin sipped at his ale again, "That's what I'd do. Nevertheless, that is irrelevant now. You aren't going back, are you?"

James remained silent but shook his head as Luwin gave him a look, trying to see if he was telling the truth, "Good, now you should get some rest. Those wounds need healing. I'd recommend drinking some sleep wine."

James nodded and got up as Luwin handed him a skin of sleep wine, he was about to leave when he turned around,

"Do you think I could pull it off, Maester? Do you think I could honestly save them?"

"James Stark," he began, "I don't know why you don't think highly of yourself. You're a smart lad, always have been. Benjen always says how you are a natural leader and have potential, but you don't take yourself seriously and until you do; you won't notice what you're capable of,"

James gave a nod and walked out of the turret towards his room. He drank the sleep wine and dozed off. During the night he had a bizarre dream where he was in the crypts, but his father was there; his tomb across from Brandon and Lyanna's. James woke up in a cold sweat, his arm throbbing, nose painful. That morning he went to the Great Hall to break his fast with his brother's, but they were already there with Maester Luwin; even Bran was there. All of them had somber faces and James could tell something was wrong. Robb, Theon, and Maester Luwin were standing by a table, reading what looked like a raven scroll and Bran was sitting down, listening. James took a seat as a cook brought him out black toast, with eggs and bacon, with water to drink.

"What's wrong?" James asked taking his place between Robb and Theon, "Take a look," Robb said handing him the Raven's Scroll. Already, James could tell it wasn't good: the scroll gave off this ominous vibe. He began to read and could tell it was written by Sansa. James eyes grew wide as he read while eating, crumpling the paper in his hand in anger. It read that the King was dead and Joffrey is the new King. Sansa wrote that Ned had tried to steal the throne from him, and was branded a traitor; he sits rotting in the black dungeons. Even worse, was her pleading Robb to go down to King's Landing and personally bend the knee to the new Boy King. It had no mention of Arya.

"How could Sansa write this?" James said standing up, "Does she have no honor?"

"Those weren't her words," Luwin said calmly, "But the Queen's,"

James nodded his head in agreement, "Robb you can't mean to go down there, they will never let you leave. There is no mentioning of Arya!"

"I know, that is what disturbs me the most," said Robb, "And I'm going down there to bend to the Bastard King, but I'm not going alone," Robb smiled, "Maester Luwin, call the banners."

Maester Luwin gave a smile and was about to do so when Robb stood up, "Will you ride down there with me, James?"

James shook his head, "No Robb, I'm leaving for King's Landing." they all smiled at him, even Luwin, "Today,"

-x-

James made it back to King's Landing within two weeks. He had ridden hard, it cost him the life of Lyanna in the process. She died when they arrived to White Harbor, and James could not give her the funeral he'd hoped for. He took a ship back and only stayed in the bottom of the ship, with all the other rat's and lowborn folk. On board were other sellswords and small folk, fleeing to the capital from the Riverlands. James took Luwin's advise and posed as a common sellsword, he grew out his beard and kept his hair short. His nose had healed somewhat but still looked misshapen from the look of it, the Maester had done his best. Nobody recognized him on the way, and for that he was grateful. To everyone aboard the ship he was known as Brandon Snow, a sellsword bastard from the North. Nobody trusted him and he didn't blame them.

When finally the ship docked at the Blackwater Rush he began to walk to Eel Alley, to hopefully find some room at the inn. He had heard through that a recruiter from the Night's Watch was taking men at the Mud gate. James knew it had to be Yoren. He walked into the city when he noticed two men on horses walking towards him. One was a boy and the other was a fat man with his hood up. James noticed he had a bit of stubble and wore chain mail over boiled leather. Finally the two men stopped beside him when James looked up, the fat man was smiling.

"Hello there, Lord Stark," he said, and finally he realized it was Varys, "Lord Varys?"

"Good job," Varys said, he handed James the other horse as the boy got down and ran off, "One of my little birds. Here come up on the horse and walk with me. We need to talk."

James hopped on the horse and walked with Varys, King's Landing smelled of shit and it was overcrowded, "All these people…" James said as they parted in front of them,

"Yes, it's such a shame. There might be war coming to the Riverlands and all this increase in small folk has really put a dent in the cities supplies. Why is it always the innocents who suffer most, when these high lords play your game of thrones?"

"I'm not sure," said James watching two kids fight over a dead rat, he looked away in disgust, "You truly are some sort of sorcerer, Varys,"

the Spider chuckled, "I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult. But I must say, thank you. Trust me, your get up is quite convincing, posing as a common sellsword and all. If I hadn't known you were coming, I would've hardly recognized you,"

Varys laughed some more, "Where are you taking me?" asked James,

"Why to your inn in Eel Alley, of course."

"How did you-"

"-My little birds, Lord Stark. Or should I say Brandon Snow…you see knowledge is my trait and my little birds are everywhere. Surely, you have figured that out by now,"

James scoffed, "Thank you, for all the kind words. You said we had to talk?"

"Yes, of course how could I forgot. We must talk about your father, of course. I'm afraid Lord Eddard isn't doing so well, these days."

"What happened to him?"

Varys handed a copper to a beggar before turning back to James, "Well surely you have heard, Brandon. Your father was arrested for treason. You see, he was foolish enough to go and tell Cersei that he had figured out her little secret about her children. This subsequently led him to go and do the honorable thing, try and dispose of her and Joffrey by buying out the Gold Cloaks, believing Stannis is the rightful heir now that Robert has died-"

"-But he is," James said, when Varys waived a hand in the air, "Yes, the law does say that it would go to Stannis. But you know Cersei, she doesn't give up power that easily. So, she acted first and had bought the Gold Cloaks, who betrayed Lord Stark. The Queen also sent her men-at-arms, about a hundred of them, to purge the Red Keep of your father's mere thirty household guard; and they did. All of them were killed and then they arrested your sister, Sansa."

"Where is Arya?" asked James,

"The Stark girl is nowhere to be found," Varys laughed, "She has managed to go into the dark. Not even my little bird's can find her."

Finally they arrived at the inn when James was about to get off his horse.

"Well, thank you for the update. I really must be going Lord-"

"-No, don't go" Varys said, grabbing James by the arm, "I do hope you still have that map I gave you?"

James nodded, "Aye, I do,"

"Good," Varys said, "I'm here to take you to Lord Eddard. He is in the black cells and I know how to get in, undetected,"

James looked back to him and sat there on his horse, thinking, "Alright, take me to him."

They made there way to a secret tunnel that on the map, showed it led directly into the Red Keep. However, Varys knew another way and he took James to the dungeons. The dungeon of the Red Keep has four levels. On the upper level are cells with high narrow windows where common criminals are confined together. The second level has smaller, personal cells without windows for highborn captives. Torches in the halls casting light through the bars. The third level cells, the "black cells", are smaller still, and have doors of wood so that no light enters them. These are reserved for the most vile and dangerous prisoners. Varys grabbed a torch and lit up the way as James followed him through the black cells, it reeked of piss and shit. All one could hear were the cries of men.

"He should be over here," Varys said in a whisper, "I've visited him once before, and trust me you won't recognize him."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"I told him that Cersei will let him take the black, if he confesses and bends the knee to Joffrey. Wouldn't you like to have your father on the Wall with you?"

James swallowed as finally the light shown upon a man who once looked like Eddard Stark. James ran over and kneeled next to his father and Varys stood behind him, shining the light on Ned's face. Ned looked up and put an arm over his face, eyes squinting. Ned was in chains, sitting on the floor, his beard had grown out more and he looked skinnier than before. Varys handed James a skin of water, which he handed over to Ned.

"Drink," James said unscrewing the skin, his father gulped it down. "Easy, Easy, you'll want to save that,"

"James?" Ned said, his eyes adjusting to the new light, he grabbed his face, feeling the beard, "My boy. It is you, what have you done to yourself?"

"I'll explain later, father. Robb is headed down here now, with a northern host behind him." James said,

Ned smiled, as if he was proud, "Robb is just a boy,"

James fiddled with his fingers, nervous, "What madness drove you to go to Cersei? I told you not to you, you honorable fool. You stupid honorable fool!"

Ned gave a hoarse laugh, "The madness of mercy, James. I told you that I couldn't let her children die…not again…not again,"

James looked down on the floor, saying nothing, he felt grief take over him, "I'm getting you out of here father!" James yelled unsheathing his dagger,

"Oh, if only your dagger could cut through steel. If not, than I feel he isn't going anywhere." Varys said standing from behind him, James sheathed his dagger and for the first time he felt lost.

"You can get him out of here, can't you?" James said looking back at Varys in desperation, as if he was a child.

"I can, but will I? No."

James scoffed at him and turned back to Ned, "Father, take the black," James said when Ned looked up at him, "Do it, just confess to these false sins you never committed. Think about mother and Robb and Rickon, Bran, Arya, think about them-"

"-Think about your life, my lord." Varys said,

Ned scoffed, "Do you think my life is such a precious thing, to me? I've lived all that I can," he looked away from them,

"Don't talk like that!" James yelled, "Listen to your son, my lord. Think about Sansa's life, is that not a precious thing my lord? She begged for your life to Joffrey today, so sad to see such innocence go to waste."

James knelt as a few moments of silence passed, "On her knees begging for me, did you laugh with the others?" Ned said

"You do me wrong, my lord. I don't want your blood spilt,"

"I don't know what you want. I think we've all given up trying to guess," Ned said looking up at him, ignoring James,

"Peace, my lord. All I want is peace, so for your sake and Sansa's take the black, Cersei is no fool. She know's that a tame wolf is more useful to her than a dead one. There is a reason she let's you yet live, and took your son into her bed-"

"-Little Birds," James said when Varys just nodded, Ned yelled, "You'd have me serve the women who murdered my King, butchered my men, played my one son like a fool and nearly killed the other!"

"_I WANT YOU TO SERVE THE REALM!" _Varys yelled, his voice booming off the damp walls, "You will confess to your vile treason, take the black, tell your son to lay down his arms, and proclaim Joffrey as the true king!" Varys bent down next to James, "Cersei knows you to be a man of honor, she will keep to her word."

"And you'd think I'd throw away my honor, for what? For a few more years of this," Ned said motioning to the black cells, "Living out my life like some dog," Ned looked forward, staring into the darkness, "You play your part well, Lord Varys. You grew up with actors and have learned their craft, but I grew up with soldiers; I learned how to die along time ago,"

"Such a pity," Varys said, "Such a pity. Come James, we must go,"

Varys got up and grabbed his arm, James shrugged him off, "No!" he yelled, "I won't leave my father!"

"Cersei will be here in a an hour to visit him and repeat the same thing's we've just said, we must leave. I'm afraid there is nothing you can do,"

James nodded and looked to his father, "Please, listen to him. Say the words,"

"Save yourself, boy." Ned said, "Go, leave."

James than embraced his father and stood up.

-x-

He followed Varys back out the way they came and made his way to the inn. He was hoping to formulate a plan, and save his father. Varys left him at the inn as he made his way into his room, it was smaller in comparison to the one he had before, but it would do. While there he fell to sleep and that same dream of Ned being in the crypts. James woke up from the bed dazed. He threw open the window and saw a huge mass of people running down the street. It was a mass gathering of some sort, and he had to know what was happening,

"Hey you!" James yelled at a couple of boys running by, "What's happening?"

"They're taking the traitor to the Sept of Baelor!" one yelled, "Everyone is going now!"

James closed the door and ran over to his table, shoving the map in his pocket and grabbing the blue flower. He was dressed like some common sellsword and fortunately he had a cloak on him. He snapped on his sword belt and ran down the stairs of the inn as he burst outside. The air was thick and dusty as James followed the crowd of people down to the Great Sept of Baelor. He flipped on his hood and made his way down the street. The sept was located at the top of Visenya's Hill, surrounded by a white marble plaza. It features a statue of Baelor, which stands tall and serene upon his plinth; his face is a study of benevolence and large gardens, capable of holding hundreds surround the sept. The sept itself is an impressive marble domed structure, It has 7 crystal towers, each of which has bells. James arrived and made his way to the front of the crowd, going to the entrance into the Sept where he knew his father would be led out. He stood there with the crowd as they grew rowdy, shouting "Traitor!" and other obscenities, Gold Cloaks held them back.

Finally his father was led out from the entrance, hands bound, two Gold Cloaks escorted him forward. Some people tried to hit him while others kept jeering, yelling 'traitor' over and over. James stood there as his father was being lead closer to him, he hoped Ned noticed him through the hood. He decided to remove it as Ned passed him, he gave James a double take and jerked to turn around and face him. A thought passed through his mind of killing the Gold Cloaks and saving Ned, running off, but it was folly.

"BAELOR!" Ned yelled at him as the Gold Cloaks pushed him forward, "BAELOR!" he yelled once more as James looked to the statue, he saw a tiny figure standing at its feet. James strained his eyes to notice it was Arya. She sat there clutching the statue, her clothes were extremely dirty and she had a grease on her face.

He pushed through the crowd making his way towards her. James pushed and shoved as he tried to make his way through, but they wouldn't budge. He looked to the dais and saw that Sansa was standing there with Cersei, Joffrey, the High Septon, a few member's of the Kingsguard, and the rest of the small council. Finally the Gold Cloaks stood Ned in the middle of the stage, he stood there looking defeated; a former shell of the once great man James knew.

"I'am Eddard Stark!" he yelled, "Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King!"

Ned gave a look to Sansa who smiled and nodded, "I come before you to confess my treason; in the sight of Gods and Men."

James stood there and watched as his father confessed, keeping his gaze on him and not Cersei; who he feared would recognize him. "I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my best friend, Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold: I plotted to murder his son, and seize the throne for myself,"

The crowd began to boo and jeer as they began to wave back in forth, as if they were a wave crashing upon a shore. A rock flew and hit Ned in the head as he stumbled, the Hound sat him back up. James looked back and saw Arya was still there, except this time Needle was drawn.

"Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed, bare witness to what I have to say," Ned said, "Joffrey Baratheon, is the one true heir to the Iron Throne. By the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm."

The crowd grew violent again as the High Septon shushed them, "As we sin, so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes in sight of Gods and Men. The Gods are just, but Beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful. What is to be done with this traitor, your grace?"

The crowd roared as Joffrey, ever the perfect king, raised a hand and they grew quiet, "My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and lands; as he would serve the realm in permanent exile. My lady Sansa, has begged mercy for her father," Joffrey grew quiet, but James noticed a sinister look on his face, "But they have the hearts of women, and so long as I'am your king…treason will not go unpunished. Ser Illyn, bring me his head!"

James was in shock as the crowd began to rock back and forth, shouts and curses were in the air alike. Ned looked back to Joffrey in despair as Cersei tried to counsel him. Sansa began to scream and cry as a Kingsguard member held her back. Varys ran over to the King and was talking to him; probably trying to dissuade him from kiling Ned. Littlefinger was smiling. There was nothing more he could do for Ned; James had broken his promise to Lyanna, he had failed. Now his thought's were on Arya, as he turned around and noticed she was no longer sitting on the statue. James pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, making his way to the statue as he heard Arya yelling for people to move.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, brandishing Needle, "Get away from me!"

She walked past James as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. She violently spun as he held her by arms, looking at her in the eyes,

"_DON'T LOOK!_" James yelled as Arya fought to get away, "_SHUT UP_! Look at me! Arya, _LOOK AT ME_!"

"Let go! Who are you?" she screamed and kicked, "_LET GO_!"

He heard the unsheathing of a sword as he brought Arya close to his chest. Blocking her view from Ned. James heard Sansa's pleas as he felt a couple of tear's trickle down his cheek.

"James?" Arya said looking up at him, as he looked down on her and smiled, "It's me, child. Look away, look away."

Arya closed her eyes and kept to James. The crowd's shouting drowning out the Sansa's screams. Finally James heard the sword cut through the air, and the cutting of flesh. The crows began to fly around, cawing.

**AN: Yup, Ned had to die. I didn't see any plausible way in which James could've prevented his death. Even though he had the map and warned Ned not to tell Cersei, it still wasn't enough. Ned's honor will always get the best of him.**


	13. Going North

**AN: So I published this today because I already had it written, I just had to revise it. **

**I own nothing, GRRM does.**

James held Arya close as the crows circled over head. Her eyes gradually opened as she looked up at James, speechless. The crowd began to cheer and clap as James turned around to find the Hound lifting up Ned's head. A pool of blood formed at the base of the dais, a lifeless body laying next to it. Now he had to get Arya out of here, it was the least he could do. There was no way he could get to Sansa, he had to make his move; he had to take her to Yoren and move north. James cupped Arya's face as she just gave him a blank empty stare,

"Arya!" he yelled as she gradually began to open her eyes, "Arya! I've got to get you out of here, we've go to make for the Mud Gate. And you will be quiet!"

Arya blankly stared off as James pulled her up into his arms, holding her, and pushing through the now distracted crowd. James looked back to the dais and saw two Kingsguard dragging away Ned's body, and suddenly Sansa fainted. Cersei and the rest of the small council stood valiantly, as if they had performed some great deed. James locked eyes with Cersei for half a second as she started to give him a weird look, he turned away. James led Arya down this dark alley to the side of the Sept; he set her down by the steps and pushed her against the wall. He knelt down and took out his dagger,

"Keep your mouth shut, Arry." James said holding the dagger,

"It's me Arya! James! Don't call me that!"

"You're not a very smart, are you Arry!" James said holding the dagger to her hair, "Do you want to live Arya? Do you want to get out of King's Landing, than keep your mouth shut and let me do this."

James took handfuls of hair and began cutting away in silence; the strands fell to the floor one by one. Arya was whimpering and flinching each time he cut, and she was crying.

"Where are we going?" Arya asked,

"Were meeting Yoren at the Mud Gate, he is a man of the Watch and I know him. We're going North with him."

"What about Sansa?"

James paused from cutting and looked down at the floor, thinking. He resumed to cut her hair, "There is nothing I can do for Sansa. We have to make North and in due time, we have to get out of the city."

He finished cutting her hair as he felt a couple of tears run down his face; James tried to be strong, strong for Arya but he had just seen his father beheaded like some common criminal. It brought thought's to Will, that ranger Ned had beheaded on that cold Northern day just outside of Winterfell. Than thought's of Ned in those shackles came to mind, and it was right there that James realized it wasn't Brandon he should strive to be like but his father, Ned. James wiped away the tears quick as he grabbed Arya by the arm, leading her down the alleyway. Arya looked very much like a boy with her riding clothes and now shorter hair. They made their way to the Mud Gate, going through back alleys; trying to avoid Lannister men and Gold Cloaks alike. James figured nobody would bother a boy and a sellsword, he began to tell her the plan.

"Brandon Snow?" Arya asked walking side by side with James down the alley, one hand on Needle,

"Yes, a bastard sellsword of the North, hence the clothing," The brown boiled leather and chain mail had begun to turn black, it made James look like the sworn brother he was.

"Who came up with that?"

"Robb and Maester Luwin, even Theon helped."

"I miss them,"

"I know,"

"So what's the plan, again?" asked Arya, looking down at the ground,

"You are to pose as an orphan boy named, Arry. Nobody will give a shit about some orphan and they won't ask questions. Knowing Yoren this lot are probably scum: rapers, thieves, murderers, and all the usual. Talk to them as if nothing is wrong, use foul language if you have to, but don't be foolish. When you have to take a piss, do it alone. These boys won't be good company, I'll try to stay close to you and keep an eye, but I can't be constantly around you when we talk it must be in private, understood?"

Arya nodded, "Don't trust anyone except me and Yoren. He is a good man, honorable, and loyal to the Watch and House Stark, certainly more loyal than me. These men will take you back to the Queen quick as spit, if they found out who you or I were, others would do the same but only they'd….they'd,"

The words trapped in James throat, "Only they'd rape me first?"

James nodded and kept walking, "Will you tell them who you are?"

"No," James said, "Only you and Yoren will know who I'am, so try to continue calling me Brandon Snow. Emphasis the fact that I'm baseborn,"

"Like Jon," she said with a sigh, James could tell she missed Jon most of all, "Yes, just like Jon,"

They passed under a clearing and James heard the cawing of seagulls and the smell of the Bay. Smallfolk were out by the water cleaning clothing and bathing. Than he saw Yoren on the back of a wagon, calling out that he was recruiting for the Night's Watch, but nobody paid him any mind. Behind him James noticed three boys standing next to a donkey. One was a short blonde boy who looked dirty, his arms were mottled green up to his elbows. Another was some plump-boy who had straw colored hair, and the third was a tall lad who was strong; it was Gendry, the bastard of Robert Baratheon. James told Arya to go over there and wait, while he talked to Yoren. He approached the Recruiter while he was yelling out,

"I'm here to recruit for the Night's Watch!" he yelled, "All men are welcome!"

James peered up to him from the ground, Yoren still reeked of rot. Yoren looked down upon him, "Want to join, sellsword? We could use the likes of you up at the Wall. If not than piss off!"

James kept silent as Yoren resumed shouting out, "Yoren," James said under his breath, "Yoren, it's me James."

Yoren looked down upon him and studied him for a good while, "James?" he said jumping off the wagon,

"Is that you, boy?"

"Yes," James said hushing him, "I thought you were dead or had gone missing, the whole capital couldn't stop talking about the Kingslayer attacking your father in the streets. Shit, you look like some common sellsword." he than went silent, "I'm sorry about your father, he was…he was a good man."

"Thank you, he was." James said looking down at the ground, trying to regain his composure, "But I must have words."

"What is it, James?" Yoren asked, bending closer,

"Call me Brandon, Brandon Snow."

"Brandon Snow? Why would I call you that? That's a bastard name,"

"Because I don't want any of these lads knowing who I'am, or who she is," James said nudging his head over to Arya, who was now standing with Gendry.

Yoren looked back at her and than turned back to James, "Is that Ary-"

"-Yes, that's her…I mean him,"

"Him?"

"Yes, I cut her hair and gave her a new identity. She is a orphan boy named, Arry."

"That's smart, lad. So what's this plan of yours?"

James stroked his new beard, it had given him an itch. "We're going North with you. I haven't thought much beyond that. All I ask is that you watch over her when I'm not around. I can't be seen talking to her unless it's in private."

"Aye, ok. That I can do. Call Arry over, I'd at least like to met him,"

James nodded and looked over to Arya, "Hey you, Arry!" he yelled as she looked over to him with wide eyes, "Yes you, orphan boy. Get over here, we don't have all day!"

Arya ran over and stood next to them; eyeing Yoren, "What is it Ja…I mean Brandon,"

"No need for that right now, I've told Yoren everything. I'd like for you to meet him."

"Ahh, yes I see it now. I remember you from when I told Lord Stark about the Imp. James here told me everything and I consent, however that sword of yours-"

"-It's name is Needle,"

"-Aye, Needle alright. I don't want you sticking anybody with that, and if you don't you can keep it."

Arya smiled when James noticed Gendry was looking at them, he lowered his eyes when James met his gaze and he could tell the boy knew who he was. He seemed like a good enough lad, and James decided to let him in on the secret; perhaps he could help and protect Arya. It's what Ned would've done.

"Who is that boy over there?" James asked,

"Why that's Gendry. He was some blacksmith's apprentice who decided to take the black, seems like a good lad."

"He is James. He saved me from those boys over there!" Arya said pointing to the blonde boy and the fat kid,

"Aye, call him over. I've met him before, I shall have words. Arya you go back and wait with the donkeys."

Arya nodded and darted off towards them, as Yoren turned and yelled, "Gendry! Get over here!"

Gendry ran over and stuck his hands in his pockets, humbly. "Yes?"

"This sellsword here would like to have some words,"

Gendry looked up at James and stared at him, "Do you remember me, boy?"

Gendry nodded, "Yes, you're Lord Stark's son. You came to visit me with him. However you look different."

"Aye, another story for another day. I'd like to talk to you in private,"

He scurried closer as James spoke in a whisper, "I need a favor. You seem like a good lad and I feel I can trust you,"

"Anything, my lord." Gendry said when James shook his head, "Don't call me that, I'm no Lord. In fact from now on call me Brandon, Brandon Snow."

"Yes, sure uhh...Brandon. What is this favor you ask?"

"You see that boy over there, the one with the sword?" James said pointing over to Arya who was standing against the donkeys kicking the dirt,

"Yes, what of him?"

"Keep an eye on him, ok?" James said as Gendry looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Why?"

"Because, I know him and I'd be grateful if you did. Can you do that?"

Gendry nodded and walked off back to Arya. James sighed and dipped his hands in his pockets. Shuffling his hands around, he felt the roughness of paper,

"Shall we get going, Brandon?" Yoren said when James didn't respond, "Brandon?"

James turned around and took out the map, he was staring at it with intent. Finally Varys's words dawned on him. _Because if it's to late for your father, it might not be too late for your sisters. Think about them, my Lord. _

"Brandon?" Yoren asked stepping closer, "Shall we get going?"

James turned around to face him, his hand clutching the map. "No, I'll be right back."

Yoren gave him a look, "Where could you possibly have to go? We must leave now!"

"It won't take long, just please watch over Arry and wait."

Yoren sighed in frustration, his mouth twitched, "Alright, this better be quick."

"Oh, it will be."

"_BRANDON!_" James heard Arya yell from behind, she was running towards him, "Where are you going?"

James turned around to meet her, "To get Sansa,"

-x-

James ran through the back alleys of King's Landing from hence he came with Arry. He had been constantly dodging people as he read the map as he ran. He spotted that in Eel Alley, behind some brothel, a tunnel led directly to the Tower of the Hand; which entered the solar. It was there that he hoped Sansa would be, grieving. James had decided to roll the dice and there would many things that could go wrong. For starters, Sansa could not even be there and if she was; there would be guards. Secondly if he were to fail in her extraction, James could be killed and it would lead to Sansa being killed. He could be captured…_Enough._ He told himself as he was walking through the tunnel. It was a narrow squeeze and the only thing that offered any light was a torch he carried. James constantly eyed the map as he made his way through, and finally he arrived at the tunnel ending, it led to inside a room in the solar. It was James's old room and that's when he realized how Varys had managed to slip in that night. As he crept out from under the tunnel he stood up, wiping off the soot that had stained his clothing. The door was left open a jared as he heard voices talking. James peered through the door and saw two Lannister men-at-arms there both carrying a large chest. It was Sansa's clothing chest.

"This fucking thing weigh's a ton!" the first man yelled, struggling to lift it up with two hands, "What does the Stark girl have in here, gold?"

"Quit your bitching!" barked the second man, "The Queen say's we are to take this to the tower room in Maegor's Holdfast. Rumors are the wolf girl hasn't left the room since this morning, her cries can be heard throughout the tower."

"Don't blame her. I'd cry my bloody fucking eyes out if I saw mi' father beheaded in front of my mi' eyes." said the first man, they were moving slowly towards the door,

"Didn't know my father." the second man said, he was short, "Mi mum was a whore and I didn't know her neither."

The men continued to walk like turtles as James looked to the map. He noticed the nearest tunnel that led directly to Sansa's room in Maegor's Holdfast that connected to the Tower was in the Small Hall. That mean's he'd have to leave the room and expose himself, he might have to kill these two men. The thought of killing made him sick; he hadn't killed a man since the fighting in the street and the concept irked him. James stuffed the map in his pocket and hesitantly put a hand on his sword. Sweat began to trickle down his forehead as images of Jaime's smiling face appeared before him, his arm began to throb in pain. _For Sansa, _he thought to himself, _For Father._

James drew his sword and burst through the door, sword in hand.

"What the-" the first soldier yelled as he dropped the chest. James swung his sword and slit the man's throat open. He fell to his knees and grabbed for his throat; gurgling on his own blood. The second man didn't even bother to draw his sword as he tackled James to the ground. The sword flung out of his hands as the men wrestled on the ground, soon the man was on top of him, hands on his throat. James felt the life fleeing him as the man applied more pressure, his teeth were grimacing and he looked like some sort of wolf baring his teeth. James was reaching around for something, anything as the man kept choking him. Soon he began to grow weak when his hands found his dagger. James unsheathed it and with all his strength stabbed the man in the arm. The Lannister soldier fell of him, screaming, clutching his arm. James sprang on top of him and began stabbing him in the chest repeatedly. The blood was flying everywhere and splashing him in the face as the man was throwing his hands in the air, pleading. Finally the man's arms became limp and fell to his side: he was dead. James got off him, panting heavily; the man's blood had gotten all over his clothing.

James stood there staring at the man as he looked like a dead animal, butchered. It bothered him, the way he died, men shouldn't be butchered like animals. He sheathed his dagger and sword. James ran over to Sansa's chest and flipped it open, frantically throwing clothes as he found her riding clothes. He snatched them and noticed a pitcher of water on the table as he grabbed it and poured it on his face. The blood stained water trickled down his clothing, forming a pool of it on the table. Suddenly he heard a high-pitched scream as some servant women was standing at the doorway to the solar. James ran over to the door and pushed her out of the way, she fell to the ground. He ran towards the small hall as he heard the women call out to some guards. James never looked back as he heard the scurrying of feet behind him, the yells.

"Find him!" one man yelled as James continued to run, "I want this man alive!"

James was running down the same narrow hall where Cersei came to him to invite him for dinner as he found the doors to the small hall. He leaped inside and rolled on the floor, he began to crawl to the side as he hoped the guards would just run by. He noticed they were Lannister soldiers as three of them ran by, one stood around and peered his head in; looking around.

"Come on, he went this way!" a second man said, pulling the first away from the door.

The sound of their footsteps became distant as James pulled out the map. The secret entrance was the small door in the corner that nobody had come to notice. He made his way down the tunnel but this time in darkness; he was hoping he was going the right way. The air was thick and dirty. James thought if the Targayren's had ever used these tunnels. D_id Maegor the Cruel walk these steps? Did the Mad King?_ Suddenly the tunnel came to an abrupt end, as the entrance seemed blocked. It was dark but he heard whimpering. He knew it was Sansa, he heard that whimper a thousand times. James began to knudge the item with his elbow hard, but to no avail. The thing was to sturdy. He backed up, crouching, and ran forward again. This time it moved a little bit, he repeated again and again until finally it had moved enough that he fell through the opening. He was on the ground scrambling when he felt a sharp pain on his back. James looked up and saw Sansa standing over him with a pot in hand, slamming him repeatedly. James threw up his hands, and begged her to stop.

"Who are you?" she yelled raining down blows, "Who are you? Get out of here!"

This time James got a good look at her. Her hair was tangled and a mess, she was wearing the same dress she had at the execution. Her eyes were swollen and her nose red. Mucus streamed down from her nose. This time she kicked him in the stomach hard and he retched over on the ground in pain.

"Sansa, it's me!" he yelled at her, but it was met with another kick. This time it knocked the wind out of him, "It's me…" James said gasping for air, "It's me….James,"

Sansa had her pot held over her shoulder about to land another blow when it stopped, she studied him like some sort of animal. "James?"

"Yes, it's me James!" he yelled getting up, he dusted the soot off him again and placed a hand on his stomach. "I'm here to get you out, let's go!"

James walked closer to her but she retracted from him, "You aren't James!" she yelled swinging the pot but James caught her arm,

"Your favorite thing in the world is Lemon Cakes," he said as her eyes grew wide, "You have a best friend named Jeyne Poole,"

Sansa began to lower the pot, it hit the floor. "We have a bastard brother named, Jon Snow. Our father was Eddard Stark who always ended his lectures with Winter is Coming, and our mother is Catelyn Tully."

"When I was fourteen Me, Robb, and Jon put a dead rabbit in your bed and-"

"-And you could hear my screams in the crypts," Sansa finished as she began to cry, she fell over on his chest. She began to deliver tiny blows to his arms and shoulders in frustration as she cried. James let the moment linger awhile,

"James, it really is you. But you look so different?"

"I know, but really Sansa, we must go. I can't let you stay here in their hands,"

Sansa whimpered and wipped her nose with her sleeve, "Go where?"

"Go North, with Yoren."

"Who's Yore-"

"-I'll explain later. I have Arya and-"

"-You have Arya?" Sansa said, perplexed,

"Yes, I have Arya. Quick Sansa, put on your riding clothes and let's go. Time is short,"

"But I don't have my riding clothes, there in my old room in the Tower of the Hand," Sansa said, when James took them out of and threw them at her, she noticed the blood stains on them.

"How did you get these? Why is there blood on them?"

"Don't ask, I'll explain later. Really Sansa we must be going."

Sansa nodded and began to undress. James turned around out of respect for her as he heard her scuffling. Finally she was done and began to pack her knapsack full of items, such as extra clothing.

"Drop those," James said, "Where we're going you won't need them. All you need is yourself."

Sansa dropped the knapsack and moved over to James. He examined her and realized the hair was going to be a problem, he unsheathed his dagger.

"What are you doing?" Sansa asked,

"I need to cut your hair, Sansa."

Sansa backed off and clutched her hair, there was nothing in the world she valued more than her precious auburn hair. "Why?"

James scoffed, "Sansa will you just listen to me!" he yelled, "Where we're going you don't want them knowing your a girl. I'll have to cut it, just a little." Sansa backed away, but seemed reluctant, "Look I'll cut it to your shoulders. It will grow back Sansa, this is just temporary."

Sansa's lip was quivering and she gave it a thought but finally relented, "Fine," she said, "But cut it to the shoulder and no more!"

James nodded and stepped forward. This was the second time today he had to cut a girl's hair, and he laughed inside. Sansa began to whimper as the hair began to fall to the floor. It had grown really long, down to hear lower back. Finally it was over when Sansa ran over to the mirror looking at herself, trying to clutch her non existent hair.

"I look horrible!" she yelled turning back to give James a scolding look, "I look like some…some boy!"

"Good," James said as suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Sansa scurried over to James as they stood there, frozen. The knock came again as they stayed silent.

"Open this door!" the voice yelled, as Sansa whimpered, "It's the Hound!" she yelled in a whisper. James ran over and wedged the door with a chair. And placed down the lock. The Hound must've heard as he yelled out orders to break down the door.

With nothing to lose James threw over the desk that covered the opening and it gave out a loud crash. The door began to budge as he knelt down into the opening, extending a hand to Sansa.

"Sansa, let's go!" he called out, when she seemed hesitant, James noticed the chair fell over that was wedging the door. "I'm not going in there!" she yelled at him,

James scoffed, "_SANSA STARK_!" he screamed trying to channel his mother, "You will take my hand and come with me!"

This time there was a huge bang on the door as the wood that held the lock began to splinter. Sansa turned around, startled and stared at James who gave her a nod, holding out his hand even further. Finally she grabbed his hand and bent down, crawling through the tunnel. James got out and stood up the desk and crept it towards the tunnel. The wood on the door was being held closed by a thread as he bent down and crept through the tunnel, pushing the desk over it to keep Varys secrets.

-x-

As they made their way through the tunnel they heard a large bang and the scuffling of feet. The Hound's orders being barked in muffled voices. James led Sansa through the tunnel and began to explain to her the plan. From Arry to Brandon Snow and about Gendry. He told her of their plan to move North.

"You will stay close to me the whole time," he said, "You are to womanly to pass as a boy, unlike Arya." James felt embarrassed, "So, we will be in the back of the column when we move. However, Arya will not be able to stay close to us and we can't talk to her unless in private. If you have to piss, do it in the woods, and say your highborn and I'm your sellsword, Brandon Snow. Hopefully this will all be over soon, and you need to think of a name."

"Can we go get Jeyne?" Sansa asked, as more time had passed. James had not given any thought to her best friend, but he hadn't heard a word about her since then. Her face appeared before him in the darkness. Her brown hair and brown eyes, the blush on her face whenever she'd talk to him. James than reached to his pockets to look for the map but realized he left it behind in Sansa's room. James came to realize that there was no hope for the Jeyne Poole, and she was lost,

"We can't, Sansa. I don't even know where she is,"

"Littlefinger has here!" Sansa yelled through the darkness, "He said he'd find a place for her,"

"I'm sorry Sansa." James said, "Jeyne is lost. There is nothing I can do for her."

"Your map! Use the map-"

"-I left it in your room, on accident. I'm sorry."

Sansa grew quiet and said nothing for a long time. James felt that she was mad at him but there was nothing he could do. They moved through the tunnels and arrived at the Tower of the Hand,. Finally the Gods gave them a break as nobody was near the solar and they moved through the second tunnel. This time they had a torch as they moved through. The whole time Sansa would complain about the dirt, the heat, her hair. It was never ending and James found himself growing frustrated.

"Enough!" he barked at her, as she shut up, "I'm sorry, Sansa. I didn't mean to yell, it's just all that's happened-"

"-I know," she said holding the torch, "Anyway, I've thought about a name."

"What is it?" James said,

Sansa let out a giggle and looked back to him, her hair had grown dark from the soot, "Sandor, I thought of Sandor."

James couldn't help but laugh, "You picked Sandor? You know that's the Hounds name-"

"-I know," she said, "But it's the only one that came to mind that was close to my name,"

Finally they got out of the final and tunnel and made through the back alleys that James used to get there. They moved quietly as he noticed the more Gold Cloaks had been patrolling the streets. _Cersei must've gotten word by now…_he thought as finally they arrived at the Mud Gate. Yoren was standing there on the wagon again, calling out for recruits. Arya was sitting in the back of the wagon with him as Gendry stood next to her. Arya looked up at them and jumped off the wagon, but James shot her a look. Sansa stood behind James, her hair was short just above the shoulder, dark from grease and soot. Her riding clothes were dirty too and perhaps it could work in their favor. When they got to the wagon she walked over to Arya, taking a seat next to her. Yoren jumped off the wagon his eye's wide,

"You kidnapped your sister!" he whispered under his breath, "You aren't to get involved, boy. This will bring unwanted attention to our party!"

"I know," James said, "But I couldn't leave my own flesh and blood to be a hostage."

Yoren backed off him and realized a huge sigh, his face twisted in anger under his beard, "Very well, then. You will look after her Star…I mean Snow!" he said pointing a finger at him, "If she get's raped it's not on me. You got it! This is a fucking mistake."

"She will ride the donkey and stay at the back of the column with me. I will keep watch on her day and night and she won't leave my sight. I told her to be highborn and treat me like I'm her sellsword. And his name is Sandor," James said as Yoren began to smile, "Aye, maybe we should call her the Hound."

James tugged at a smile but couldn't bring himself to complete it as Yoren stood back on the wagon,

"_ALRIGHT YOU SHIT'S_!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "_WE'RE MOVING NORTH!_"

The boys began to scurry as Yoren took his place on the wagon and kicked the horse forward. Sansa, Arya, and Gendry ran over to them as James held a donkey waiting for Yoren to get a head start. James noticed the cage with three men inside, he knew that cage was reserved for murderers and rapists. He warned them to stay away from it as he told Arya and Gendry to move forward. Sansa got up on the donkey as James walked with her, behind the column. They began to move north.

-x-

**AN: So yes, this completes the first part of the series. Like I've said the first part covers the events of A Game of Thrones, the second A Clash of Kings, the third A Storm of Swords and beyond. I hope you guy's enjoyed that twist in the end. So the second part will consist of their story through ACOK and the war torn Riverlands. I'm here to say that I'm going to be taking a break from this story, and have decided to start writing a new one. This doesn't mean I'm never going back to it, I'am. However, I'm going to write a story that still has James as a character but instead it's going to be about what happens to him after the supposed ASOIAF saga is over. The premise and plot has been bothering me for weeks and I just want to write it. I will try to not spoil anything for anyone in this story concerning the Black Wolf. James will be a central character but it will also focus on the Seven Kingdoms as a whole, instead of James being the center of the universe. I will probably publish the first chapter within a few days. I won't do the epilogue story until is complete, because right now I don't even know how it will end, if it has one. I will write that story until I get bored and begin the second part of Black Wolf.**

**Also my writing style is about to change from here on out. Instead of every single chapter being from James POV, I will begin incorporating other character's POV's as well. This goes for the epilogue story as well that I mentioned above. So each chapter will be listed as "James I or Sansa II" each individual chapter could hold POV's from more than one character and in that case I will label it as "Tyrion II/ Jon," depending on the number of character's.**

**So I will publish an entirely new story for the second series, called The Black Wolf, pt. II. I'll begin writing it fairly soon.**

**So I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed and read. It means a lot**


	14. authors note

Authors Note:

Sorry that I have not begun the second part of this story, but I've been busy with the epilogue story that I mentioned in the last chapter. It is near completion and once that is so, then I will continue with this. Sorry for the waiting, but I can't write two stories at once and the epilogue has just escaped me. It has become bigger then what I originally perceived. Let me know if you want me to continue. There is also a poll on my profile, and you can vote there.


	15. Started the Sequel

**Author's Note:** I started the sequel to this story, finally. Now I have to juggle two stories at once. More detail in the sequel.


End file.
